The evil in person
by Cartillo
Summary: this fanfic is about how a human being betrays his heroes and joins Eggman and Infinite to conquer both Mobius and Earth, they will do evil to achieve their goals but there will be two resistances one stronger than the other but it will undoubtedly be the war for their worlds
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

 **This fanfic has no relation**

 **Neither is continuation nor sequel to "Shock of 2 worlds"**

 **From the one who brought you "Shock of 2 worlds"**

 **A human being will betray his heroes**

 **?:** That portal?

 **They saved him and the rest of the humans several times from enemies higher to them and even brought him from the same death**

 **Only by desires of power and control the world**

 **?:** Maybe one day I will have the world in the palm of my hand

 **Amazing things will happen**

 **Will join 2 other villains**

 **Eggman and Infinite**

 **Help the villains**

 **They will steal 14 valuable and powerful objects**

 **Eggman:** Infinite you got rid of those kids

 **Infinite:** Those children were a negligible nuisance

 **Eggman:** We will be the most powerful beings

 **?:** My dream will come true

 **But there will be 2 resistors, 1 is stronger than the other**

 **?:** I promise to be the nightmare of ...

 **Who or who will stop these villains?**

 **You will see the other side of the letter ...**

 **"The evil in person"**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

**Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting**

 _-One day Eggman had created a portable portal to travel to different worlds-_

 **Eggman:** The egg-teleport is ready, I'll go to that place called "Earth" that has interesting things and I'll be able to grant my greatest wishes

 _-Eggman turns on the portal-_

 **Eggman:** Earth here I go

 _-But on Earth-_

 **?** **?:** (Curious) That portal? I do not know if it will be a good idea to investigate. It does not matter anyway I do not think my parents come soon

 _-The human gets into the portal- (Curiosity killed the cat)_

 _-But he takes a big surprise-_

 **Eggman:** (Surprised) Who are you ?! Are you an ally of Sonic?

 **?:** What? First my name is Manuel (false name) second I do not know who Sonic is, third I do not know you and fourth I do not know where I am

 **Eggman:** (Closes the portal)

 **?:** Hey you're abducting me!

 **Eggman:** Kidnapping me? You were the idiot that you got inside the portal without any explanation

 **?** **?:** Well, in that you have good reason

 **Eggman:** Well, let's stop arguing, my name is Eggman, Dr. Eggman and you're in my secret laboratory in Mobius

 **?** **?:** Mobius does not sound like

 **Eggman:** Mobius is a planet

 **?** **?:** That means that there is life on more planets

 **Eggman:** Why do you say that? What come from another?

 **?** **?:** From one called Earth

 **Eggman:** The Earth (Well surely this guy must know where those special objects are) (but before I make a deal with him) Hey if you do something with me I'll do you a favor

 **?:** Really?

 **Eggman:** Yes

 **?** **?:** It's fine

 **Eggman:** If you help me conquer Mobius with my other ally, I'll introduce you later

 **?** **?:** It seems to me well curiously I also have the desire to conquer Earth only that I did not have the resources to do it

 **Eggman:** What a coincidence, I think this is the beginning of an evil friendship

 **?** **?:** The same

 _-But then_ _to ?_ _It comes_ up with _an idea_

 **?** **?:** I would like to have a nickname like you

 **Eggman:** Actually, that's my name

 **?** **?:** Oh I see (that ugly) good help me choose a nickname

 **Eggman:** (Thinking a few seconds) (After a few seconds an idea occurs to him) How about Mr. Manuel

 **?** **?:** No, it would not make sense to have my name

 **Eggman:** The annihilator

 **?** **?:** No, do not hit me (You can think of a nickname) What do you think of SrZ?

 **Eggman:** I like it sounds perfect for a ruler

 **?** **?:** Then from now on you have to call me SrZ

 **Eggman:** Okay, let's go see the other ally

 **SrZ:** Understood

 _-Eggman and SrZ walk a moment until they reach the other ally-_

 **SrZ:** (Look at the capsule) It's the one inside

 **Eggman:** Yes and right now I'm going to take it out (open the capsule) Admire Infinite!

 _-Infinite comes out of the capsule-_

 **Infinite:** Hi, Eggman, who is that?

 **Eggman:** It's our ally is called SrZ

 **Infinite:** How did you meet him?

 **Eggman:** Let's say it was destiny

 **Infinite:** Where are you coming from, SrZ?

 **SrZ:** I come from a planet called the Earth

 **Infinite:** The Earth? It does not sound to me. Are you inventing it?

 **SrZ:** No

 **Eggman:** It's true he came to Mobius thanks to a portal that I opened

 **Infinite:** I see. I'm just going to warn you something. (Serious) If you do something that you should not or betray us, I will annihilate you!

 **SrZ:** (A little scared) Quiet Infinite if I promised to help Eggman

 **Infinite:** Really?

 **Eggman:** Yes

 **SrZ:** How did you meet?

 **Infinite:** Veras is a long story

 **Start flash back**

 _-Eggman is in his new lab with Orbot-_

 **Eggman:** Mmm, no, no, and no! Why am I having so much trouble creating new robot designs lately?

 **Orbot:** Sorry Boss but the proximity sensors detected an unusual energy signal out there

 _-Eggman sees the monitor and sees something strange, a kind of ruby-_

 _-Eggman goes to the door of his lair and sees her_

 **Eggman:** What the hell?

 _-It tries to touch it but when touching it the ruby creates a hallucination of EggmanLand and seeing his biggest dream (Like an illusion) he drops the ruby_

 **Eggman:** Do not wait! Bring it back!

 _-It touches her again but nothing happens-_

 **Eggman:** Awwww ... Somehow, this mysterious gem caused a hallucination. This could be useful, prepare to be investigated jewel

 _-Then-_

 **Eggman:** BAH! The results of this ... this thing ... are very confusing

 **Clean-** **bot:** Ooh! Ooh! Can I name it ?! How about terrifying sapphire?

 **Orbot: It's** not blue

 **Clean-** **bot** **:** Berilo of anarchy

 **Orbot:** Very abstract

 **Clean-** **bot** **:** Gemstone!

 **Orbot:** Wrong game

 **Eggman:** I will not call it ... "The Ruby Ghost"

 **:** That was going to suggest!

 **Orbot:** shhh!

 _\- Suddenly there was an explosion-_

 **Eggman:** What was that?

 _-Outside the lab-_

 **Infinite:** Jackal squad! To give it with all! They invade the base! All that Eggman technology will make us rich!

 **Eggman:** (In his egg -Mobile and furious) How dare you attack me !?

 **Robot:** Where **does** it come from ?

 **Eggman:** It does not matter robot army ... Attack!

 _-The robots start to move-_

 **Infinite:** Take care of the robots! I'll take care of the fat man!

 _-Infinite approaches Eggman with his sword to split it in two-_

 _-Infinite jumps on Eggman-_

 **Infinite:** HA-AAH!

 **Eggman:** Noo!

 _-But the sword touches the ghost ruby-_

 _-Eggman sees Infinite's hallucination and takes advantage of that_

 **Infinite:** But what?

 _-Eggman pulls the_ _egg-mobile_ _to Infinite_

 **Eggman:** (Look at Infinite) Oh jo jo jo ! You know you're an interesting guy, I like you (He gives his hand) How about I contract you to lead forces? Together we will dominate the world!

 **Chacal Member:** Boss! Do not be tempted by him We'll be fine!

 **Infinite:** ... Hahaha! INTERESTING. All this time I was just living in a superficial way, I'm already tired of the world as it is (puts the right hand in his yellow eye) Let's do it Doctor! I will help you change this world!

 **Jackal member:** NO BOSS!

 **Eggman:** Perfect. Robots annihilate these daring

 **Jackal member:** NOOOOOO!

 _-All members of the jackal group except Infinite were killed-_

 _-After that Eggman followed with his investigation of the ghost Ruby-_

 _-Then he got Infinite along with the ghost ruby embedded in his body to the capsule_

 **End of flash back**

 **Eggman:** And so I met Infinite

 **SrZ:** Incredible

 **Infinite:** Now I am the most powerful being in this world

 _-Fin of chapter 1-_

 **As we see in chapter 1 Eggman and SrZ met in an unusual way and as Eggman met Infinite, Infinite betrayed his group by giving the execution of the jackal group.** **If you liked to comment**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall of a Hero

Chapter 2: The Fall of a Hero

 **Eggman** **:** well I see we can trust you SrZ

 **SrZ** **:** Of course

 **Infinite** **:** (threatening) but you better because you're warned

 **SrZ** **:** if you already Infinite

-Lueg _or have had that half argument-_

 **Eggman** **:** well what do you think if we 3 try to get Mobius

 **SrZ** **:** Well, since we do not have weapons or a plan

 **Eggman** **:** we do not need a plan when we have Infinite on our side

 **Infinite** **:** you forget that I am the most powerful being in this world

 **SrZ** **:** No, but how would I attack? What would kill them with their eyes?

 **Eggman** **and** **Infinite** **: (** They laugh)

 **Infinite** **:** Of course not Idiot

 **Eggman** **:** Well, obviously not ! I will give you the weapons that I was working with previously

 **SrZ** **:** Well, where are they?

 **Eggman** **:** Follow me, you stay here Infinite

 **Infinite** **:** Ok but do not take so long

\- Eggma _n_ _and_ _SrZ_ _go to the armament_ _zone-_

 **SrZ** **:** Here it is?

 **Eggman** **:** Yes it's here

\- Eggma _n_ Enter the password of the area as it is a restricted area and could only enter the Infinite -

-The door opens and they enter-

 **SrZ** **:** (Impressed) Woooow ! All this is your armament

 **Eggman** **:** Yes, although we can only choose 3 weapons.

-Like _or have taken a few minutes_ _SrZ_ _and_ _Eggman_ _already has his weapons chosen-_

 **SrZ** **:** I have chosen the m2krt, the KA 64 and the Far 360

 **Eggman** **:** Very good choice, I chose the hfe184, the Flash867 and the Onyx 1000

 **SrZ** **:** ok but we should not go back with Infinite

 **Eggman** **:** I had forgotten about it

-They are going to where Infinite is -

-After a few minutes they arrive-

 **Infinite** **:** (Somewhat annoying) Why the hell did they take so long?

 **SrZ** **:** we choose our weapons to start dominating the planet

 **Infinite** **:** Mji had forgotten (I hope that this pair of weak humans will help me and help not to be just a burden)

 **Eggman** **:** Well let's find Sonic and we are conquering to start the Eggman empire !

 **Infinite** **:** Hey, if it were not for me, you would fail again.

 **Eggman** **:** (angrily) do not remind me that bad moments

 **SrZ** **:** (doubtful) that you already faced Sonic in the past?

 **Eggman** **:** yes but it's a very long story and I do not want to remember that

 **SrZ** **:** I get it

 **Eggman** **:** Well let's leave that aside and go for Mobius

\- Eggman , Infinite and SrZ are heading to conquer Mobius -

But the SRZ goes with the egg-mobile Eggman since had an extra room for Infinite but there was no need because Infinite can fly-

-After a few minutes the trio of bad guys were already in a nearby town-

 **Sonic:** good Tails what do you think if we take a run

 **Tails** **:** but Sonic, I'm not as fast as you

-At that moment Shadow arrives-

-I remember that it's really an illusion created by Infinite -

 **Sonic:** Hey Shadow that brings you here

 **Shadow (illusion):** (does not say anything) (and looks serious)

 **Sonic:** Shadow?

 **Shadow (illusion):** (attacks Sonic)

 **Sonic:** Shadow that happens to you !?

-Then Shadow goes back and then another old Sonic enemies appear (like illusions too) -

\- Aparace Metal Sonic-

 **Sonic:** Metal!

\- Aparace Chaos-

 **Tails:** Chaos!

\- Aparace Zavok -

 **Sonic:** Zavok!

-and then Infinite appears -

 **Infinite** **:** (Launches attacks of illusionist cubes to Sonic and Tails )

 **Sonic:** Be careful (dodge the attack)

 **Tails** **:** ah (dodges it too)

 **Sonic:** Who are you?

 **Infinite** **:** let's say I'm the one who will put an end to your miserable life

\- Infinite descends from the sky and after a few seconds arrive Eggman and SrZ -

 **Sonic:** Eggman! And who are these your two companions?

 **Eggman** **:** that matters, I just come to tell you that you're finished

 **SrZ** **:** so that's how Sonic renders and yellow fox phenomenon with two tails

 **Tails** **:** (annoying) hey do not tell me so, at least I have high intelligence and Sonic is the world's fastest man and thinks you're only a servant of Eggman uses only you and if he sees that no longer serve you removed

 **SrZ** **:** Shut up , Infinite ends with the hedgehog

 **Sonic:** (look at the weapons of Eggman and SrZ ) with those rubbish I will try to defeat

-Sonic makes a spin dash to all enemies-

-But it was only effective with SrZ and Eggman -

 **SrZ** **and** **Eggman** **:** Aaaaaaaah! (They fly off a few meters away)

 **SrZ** **and** **Eggman** **:** ouch !

 **Eggman** **:** damn

 **Tails** **:** yes it worked

 **Sonic:** but I did not do anything to that Infinite

 **Infinite** **:** if as you saw it dodge like nothing, I'm superior to you

\- Infinite attacks Sonic-

-Sonic does not manage to dodge-

 **Sonic:** (to hurt) Tails reviews where the power of Sonic comes from

 **SrZ** **:** Eggman helps Infinite

 **Eggman** **:** no no no need he can against Sonic is much higher than the

 **SrZ** **:** (See that Eggman trusts Infinite )

-Sonic tries to attack Infinite but it's useless, Infinite is superior to the-

 **Infinite** **:** Do not you see that I am far superior to you

 **Sonic:** Never! I must protect my friends

 **Infinite** **:** Then suffer

-Sonic takes the disadvantage after receiving a lot of damage, receives Tails analysis -

 **Tails** **:** I can not read the data are very confusing

 **Sonic:** What?!

 **Infinite** **:** until here you came

\- Infinite gives the coup de grace to Sonic, who sends him flying to a wall, crashes and falls to the ground and before falling unconscious he tells Tails -

 **Sonic:** Tails runs, save and tell this to others! (Lose consciousness)

 **Tails** **:** SONIC ! (Starts to mourn) (I will tell others and swear I will avenge friend)

\- Tails starts flying-

 **SrZ** **:** it escapes

 **Eggman** **:** shoot

\- Eggman and SrZ start firing and after a few failed shots Eggman gives him a bullet in the left arm-

 **Tails** **:** auch (falls to the ground)

 **Eggman** **:** go go fox seems that you have no escape

 **Tails** **:** no ! Aah

 **SrZ** **:** (he comes up with a psychopathic but effective idea) dies cursed fox

-the SrZ shoots in the right arm, in the 2 legs and in the chest to Tails )

 **Tails** **:** (Screams of pain)

 **SrZ** **:** muajajaja that you think that phenomenon. Eggman sent that hedgehog to hell

 **Eggman** **:** Let 's get him better not to deathegg and tenegamoslo prisoner and bit him aware that you can not do anything, and certainly were ruthless with Tails I like

 **Infinite** **:** I too liked that

 **SrZ** **:** Well, let's take him prisoner

\- Eggman , Infinite and SrZ are taken prisoner to Sonic-

-and let Tails die slowly on the ground-

-After that Amy goes through the town-

\- Go to Tails-

 **Amy:** Tails! I need help.

-Then the local people tell him what happened-

-They take Tails to a hospital-

-End of chapter 2-

 **I hope you liked chapter 2.**

 **Eggman** **clarification** **I was** **preparing to dominate** **Mobius** **that's why he made weapons to attack and defend**

 **And I remind you that this** **fanfic** **It is similar to the action and adrenaline that DBZ has something that DBS does not have**

 **And certainly for people who think DB characters will not make an appearance because they are wrong, in the next chapter they will start to appear**

 **Yes, they liked it** **demen** **his** **like** **Y** **until next time**


	4. Chapter 3: Desperate and worried parents

Chapter 3: Desperate and worried parents

-After a few hours after Sonic's defeat, on Earth SrZ's parents return from their commitment-

 **Mom:** Dear, do you bring the keys to enter the house?

 **Dad:** Yes Dear.

-After having spoken a brief moment, they open the door of their house and call their son-

 **Mom:** son?

 **Dad:** Manuel?

-Repeated that same 2 more times without receiving an answer-

 **Mom:** (Somewhat worried) Where is it?

 **Dad:** I do not know , he's probably asleep

Then he checked the beds but they see not -

 **Mom:** (Worried) Where is our son ?!

 **Dad:** (Worried) I do not know !

 **Mom:** Surely he went out with his friends, I say let's wait an hour to see what happens

 **Dad:** if and when he comes we punish him a week without going out with his friends and without cell and computer

-The parents decide to wait, but after almost the hour has passed, the mother worries even more -

 **Mom:** (More worried) He does not come yet, let's call his cell

 **Dad:** (Very Worried) immediately

-The father marks about five times his son's cell phone but does not answer-

 **Mom:** (Worried and going into a state of despair) What do we do !?

 **Dad:** (Worried) I say that we asked the neighbors if they saw or heard if it came out in the time that we were in the commitment

\- After saying that, the parents will ask the neighbors-

 **Dad:** (Knock the door).

 **Neighbour:** (Open the door) Oh good afternoon, how I can help them? Because he has that worried face?

 **Dad:** look pu ... (It's interrupted)

 **Mom:** Do you know where Manuel is?

 **Neighbour:** Do not know where it is?

 **Mom:** Do not! Because he thinks we're asking him!

 **Neighbour:** Good good, better pass inside to speak that better than I did not expect

\- Manuel's parents enter the neighbor's house-

-The neighbor closes the door-

 **Neighbour:** Sit down

-The parents of Manuel take a seat-

 **Neighbour:** Well as I said I've been watching TV and I have not heard anything about Manuel leaving the house, much less with his friends

 **Dad:** So it's like the earth would have treated it

 **Mom:** What?! How it is that possible !?

 **Dad:** That is something literal, I am afraid that he was possibly kidnapped

 **Mom:** WHAT and you say as if nothing !?

 **Dad:** It's a possibility, but we can not rule it out

 **Neighbour:** I'm sorry about what happened to Manuel, but I suggest we keep calm

 **Mom:** Calm down and my son is missing !

 **Dad:** but despairing you will not find Manuel

 **Neighbour:** I suggest you go to the nearest police station and tell the police to look for Manuel

 **Dad:** Well I think we have no choice, we'll go to the police station downtown Satan

 **Mom** : Well we have no choice

 **Neighbour:** I can not help but tell you good luck and I hope you find your son Manuel

 **Dad:** Well, we're leaving

-the father opens the door-

 **Both:** goodbye

 **Neighbour:** bye and good luck

-The parents leave the house and close the neighbor's door-

-They go back to look for a printed photo to take to the police station-

\- After having walked a few minutes ...-

-iban in a somewhat lonely area-

 **Mom:** Do you think we are served fast

 **Dad:** I hope so

-But later...-

-see a person not with good intentions-

-It approaches the pajera-

 **Thief:** (Take out a gun) demen your money and your cell phones or else there will be serious consequences

 **Dad:** (Something scared) At least let me take the chip to the phone

 **Thief:** and that give me that or if you will not see

 **Dad:** it's okay

 **Mom:** but do not hurt us

-The parents start giving their belongings to the thief-

 **Thief:** Yes Yes

-But salvation came to the parents of Manuel-

-A policeman was passing by the place grabbing patrol-

 **?** **?:** (Patrolling) (After walking a few seconds go to the hidden couple) with that is the thief we have searched these months I will surprise you

-Then the policeman approaches carefully to surprise the thief-

 **Thief:** well now demen ALL your money that is not missing even a zenin

-the policeman carries a weapon too but it will be better to surprise him in the back since the policeman knows martial arts-

 **Mom:** (go to the police) (you do the one that has not seen anything) (He is small, bald and does not have a nose but it does not matter we are saved)

 **Dad:** (Also go to the policeman) (We are saved)

-They continue delivering the zennis to the thief-

 **?** **?:** ( It's behind the back of the thief) (and hits him from the back)

 **Thief:** ( auuu )

-The weapon falls from the thief-

\- Manuel's parents do not hesitate to help the police arrest the criminal-

-They manage to catch-

 **Thief:** How is this possible? if I was not doing anything

 **?** **?:** Yes of course and how you explain the weapon and I saw with my own eyes how you stole these citizens

 **?** **?:** That dicelo the judge, and certainly have the right to call a lawyer and can not speak and do everything you say will be used against you

 **Thief:** (Groan)

-then the police wife to the thief-

 **?** **?:** Thank you so much for help me

 **Dad:** No, you saved us, created that we 2 should be grateful

 **Mom:** Can I know your official name?

 **?** **?:** My name is Krilin

 **Mom:** Oh Krillin , could we go with you to the police station?

 **Krillin** **:** Claro Are you going to file a report?

 **Dad:** Not what happens is that our son mysteriously disappeared

 **Krillin** **:** (surprised) Oh wow! better tell me more details and I'll see what I can help with as we take this thief to the police station

\- Krillin takes the thief's weapon to confiscate and goes to the police station

-While they walk, Krillin asks more about his son-

 **Krillin** **:** How do you call your son?

 **Mom:** His name is Manuel

 **Krillin** **:** I see

 **Thief:** I hope that your son was cruelly killed and that he was in hell until he was frozen!

 **Mom:** (He slaps the thief) Shut up , better think you'll spend the rest of your life in a prison!

 **Thief:** (Shut up and think about it)

 **Krillin** **:** Where they saw him last?

 **Dad:** My wife and I went to a compromise, when we returned to the house, our son had mysteriously disappeared

 **Krillin** **:** Did they ask the neighbors?

 **Dad:** Yes, but they did not know anything

 **Mom:** It is as if the earth had swallowed it!

 **Krillin** **:** I know how it feels I have a daughter and if she disappeared I would do everything possible to find her with my wife, if possible we would give our lives for her

 **Mom:** The same thing we would do

 **Krillin** **:** (See the police station) We are close to the police station, for having helped me I will have them avoid the line of people who put demands and I will take them directly to the chief

 **Mom and Dad:** Thanks a lot

-After that he enters the police station and Krillin leaves the thief in a bartolin-

\- Your other colleagues congratulate you-

\- After that-

 **Krillin** **:** Let's go where the boss

\- Krillin and Manuel's parents walk straight to the office of the chief of the police station-

 **Krillin** **:** Here say nothing until the boss gives them a chance

\- Krilin knocks on the door-

( toc ... toc )

 **Boss:** (behind the door ) Who is it?

 **Krillin** **:** I'm Kirlin

 **Boss:** Ah, Krilin passes

-The 3 come to the office of headman

 **Boss:** Krillin Who are these 2?

 **Krillin** **:** they helped me capture one of the 100 most wanted in the city

 **Boss:** That's true?

 **Krillin** **:** it's true

 **Boss:** I believe you (But I'll go check the bartolinas later) Why do you bring these 2?

 **Krillin** **:** From what I told you a moment ago, they come to file a complaint

 **Boss:** But that is the receipt of complaints. But just because they helped Krillin catch one of the 100 most wanted I'll make an exception

-The boss takes a paper and pen-

 **Boss:** What do they come to denounce?

 **Mom:** A disappearance

 **Boss:** What is the name of the disappeared?

 **Dad:** Manuel, he is our son

 **Boss:** Where did you see it for the last time?

 **Dad:** Well my wife and I went to compromise and let Manuel alone in the house, but when we came back was no longer

 **Boss:** How old is Manuel?

 **Mom:** He is 18 years old

 **Boss:** Do you get drugs or alcohol?

 **Mom:** Of course not!

 **Boss:** Do you suffer from any mental illness?

 **Dad:** Do not

 **Boss:** Does anyone threatened him?

 **Mom:** he does not look for problems

 **Boss:** Are your friends trustworthy?

 **Mom:** if I know them since they are children

 **Boss:** mmm, how strange is this kidnapping, Do you bring a photo to file it to the registry?

 **Dad:** yes (Take out your wallet and give the picture to the boss)

 **Boss:** Well, we will try to find Manuel, Krillin is acargo of this case.

 **Krillin** **:** I will do everything I can, sir

 **Boss:** Oh yes, if we hear from Manuel, I need your number

 **Dad:** Oh, of course. 25350390064

 **Boss:** (I write down the number) When we hear from Manuel we will call them immediately

 **Mom and Dad:** Thank you very much

-The parents of Manuel return home a bit relieved-

-But they do not know what Manuel is doing or rather SrZ at this moment-

-Fin of chapter 3-

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **A few clarifications in which the parents of** **SrZ** **go with** **Krillin** **directly with the chief of the police station I base the film:** **Zootopia**

 **Exactly when the otter (I think) goes up to the boss's office to tell how** **her husband** **disappeared**

 **Soon there will be more episodes of "Evil in person"**

 **Sorry if I take a long time to upload chapters but I have many school assignments but when I have time I go up chapters**

 **See you in another chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Tails in the hospital

-After being seriously injured by SrZ Tails is taken to an emergency hospital-

-They bring Tails from an ambulance-  
 **Tails** **:** (Feels a lot of pain)

 **Doctor:** (looks at Tails ) This is serious! I need to be taken to the emergency room immediately

 **Amy** **:** please doctor do everything possible to save Tails

 **Doctor:** I will do what I can, that is my job

-They go to Tails to the stretcher for the emergency operation and fast since he had lost blood-

\- Amy follows them but the doctor stops her-

 **Doctor:** Sorry but can not pass is a restricted area, only doctors can enter and the patient who is going to do surgery

 **Amy** **:** But I need to know about Tails

 **Doctor:** If you want to know about your condition after the operation, wait in the waiting room

 **Amy** **:** Well, I'll wait, I just hope he does not die, but I'll tell Sonic.

 **Doctor:** Well wait and in a few hours, or minutes we'll see how the operation went

 **Amy** **:** Well ( Where will Sonic be in a situation like that?) (He goes to the waiting room)

-The doctor is going to the operation-

-Then enter the operating room-

 **Doctor 2:** Where was the doctor?

 **Doctor:** I was reassuring the patient's friend

 **Doctor 3:** let's start the operation

\- After that they start the operation-

-They leave Tails unconscious to do the operation-

 **Doctor:** pass 5mg of blood

 **Doctor 3:** right away

-The operation continues-

-After a few hours of having passed the operation, the doctor goes where Amy is -

 **Doctor:** miss

 **Amy** **:** Did the operation go well?

 **Doctor:** If the operation was successful

 **Amy** **:** (Jump of joy)

 **Doctor:** We removed the 5 bullets that were stuck in his body, no bullet hit an organ so he only suffered a little bleeding and pain but with relaxation can be discharged in about 2 weeks and can walk well

 **Amy** **:** Thank you very much for giving me the news. Can I see it now?

 **Doctor:** do not. First it is not a moment of visits and second now he is asleep why we injected him so that we could do the operation without problems

 **Amy** **:** I see

 **Doctor:** tomorrow the visits are from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. and from 1:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m., you can come in one of those hours

 **Amy** **:** well then I'll come tomorrow to see how you are Tails (He leaves)

\- Amy is going to rest for the next day see how Tails)

-The next morning-

\- Amy gets up and gets ready and has breakfast to go see Tails at the hospital-

\- After having arrived at the hospital he asks a nurse-

 **Amy** **:** Good Morning

 **Nurse:** Good Morning

 **Amy** **:** Do you know in which room is Tails ? It's a fox with 2 tails

 **Nurse:** The one that came in yesterday?

 **Amy** **:** yes

-The nurse looks in the list of patients-

-Then I find his file-

 **Nurse:** is in room 064 is on the 2nd floor,

 **Amy** **:** Thank you very much

 **Nurse:** Remember that visits are from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m.

 **Amy** **:** (Ya love knew) thanks for reminding me

\- Amy goes to room 064 to see Tails -

\- After climbing an elevator and walking an elevator finds it-

 **Amy** **:** (At last I found the room)

\- Amy knocks on the door-

 **Tails** **:** Are you a doctor?

 **Amy** **:** I'm Amy

 **Tails** **:** Amy! Pass

\- Amy enters the room-

 **Amy** **:** Tails I see that you have improved

 **Tails** **:** yes but I'm just starting to recover

 **Amy** **:** Who left you seriously wounded yesterday Tails ?

 **Tails** **:** truthful. I'm afraid it's Eggman ...

 **Amy** **:** EGGMAN !? Did that damn thing do that to you ?!

 **Tails** **:** more or less, what happens is that now he has another 2 allies

 **Amy** **:** How are they?

 **Tails** **:** one is a dark gray fox, he wears gloves and he has a mask so he does not know his identity, the other guy is a human being but it's not a big deal, it's only dangerous if he carries weapons

 **Amy** **:** Are they robots?

 **Tails** **:** he doubted it a lot since they did not act as such besides they do not have that appearance

 **Amy** **:** Who shot you?

 **Tails** **:** I do not know the truth, as I was fleeing for orders Sonic

 **Amy** **:** Those damn people will pay dearly! Wait what happened to Sonic?

 **Tails** **:** Sonic fought but first he was attacked by Shadow

 **Amy** **:** Shadow !? How is that possible!?

 **Tails** **:** I do not know but then came Metal Sonic, Chaos, and Zavok

 **Amy** **:** How is that possible?

 **Tails** **:** I do not know but the worst of all is that Sonic was defeated by the other Fox

 **Amy** **:** !? Que¡? Is it stronger and faster than Sonic ?!

 **Tails** **:** yes, it is far superior to the I even think it exceeds the speed of light

 **Amy** **:** (impacted)

 **Tails** **:** I think that we are facing the worst threat of Mobius , I need that we gather the whole team to inform them of this case

 **Amy** **:** I will gather them

\- Amy leaves the room not without saying goodbye to Tails -

 **Amy** **:** (Where will Eggman have Sonic?)

\- Amy leaves the hospital-

-Fin of chapter 4-

 **I hope you liked the chapter-**

 **Clarifications**

 **Tails** **is in the hospital for what happened to him in chapter 2**

 **The chapter in most of the chapter is based on a program of** _**Discovery**_ _**Channel**_ _**called:**_ __**Emergency room: Unpublished stories.**

 **Soon we will see the Z Warriors in action**

 **See you in another occasion**


	6. Chap 5: Planning something extraordinary

-Then Tails is recovering from his injuries, the trio of villains are beginning to prepare a plan to Conquer Mobius -

 **SrZ** **:** I think I was a bit cruel with Tails

 **Eggman** **:** that does not matter, he's probably dead and the others are regretting it (laughs)

 **Infinite** **:** I liked how you ended up with the life of Tails , he was cruel and ruthless

 **SrZ** **:** (Lifted in spirit) Thank you, how will we conquer Mobius ?

 **Eggman** **:** Well that will be simple, the emeralds according to my research, are stored in the X-64 area. What we have to do is eliminate the guards, enter stealthily and steal, but we have to be careful, because if we put the emerald together we could generate a spacetime distortion and we could end up in another dimension, join with it or worse. still destroy our

 **Infinite** **:** Understood Eggman we will be careful and this will be a piece of cake

 **SrZ** **:** It will not be dangerous, we could die trying

 **Infinite** **:** Die? Ja beside me we are powerful, imagine how we would be if tuvieromos the power of emeralds in our control

 **SrZ** **:** true, but how many emeralds are there?

 **Eggman** **:** In all these years that I have facing the damn Sonic, I have been able to see what the emeralds have an incredible power that goes out of the ordinary, but that needs rings to be able to work since if they reach 0 the power of the emeralds chaos ends and scatter all over the planet, oh and by the way are 7 emeralds

 **SrZ** **:** 7 with that, who will stop us?

 **Infinite** **:** Well nobody since we will be unstoppable or Yes?

 **SrZ** **:** How would you solve the problem of rings in emeralds?

 **Eggman** **:** Right, ah and another thing the emeralds do not accept any individual

 **Infinite** **:** THEN AS DEMONS IT IS SUPPOSED THAT WE OBTAINED THE POWER OF THE EMERALDS WHICH SEEK FROM REQUESTING MANY RINGS DO NOT ACCEPT ANYONE !

 **SrZ** **:** true how it occurs to you to think about that not without first paying attention to that IMPORTANT details

 **Eggman** **:** rest assured, something will happen to me (Before I knew SrZ he came from that portal to build and said he came from Earth)

-Then try to remember what you want to do at that moment before meeting SrZ -

\- Eggman remembered the other thing he wants to do-

 **Eggman** **:** (The focus is on) Yah I remembered I was going to see what Earth was like and then I went to look for some powerful objects called Dragon Balls

 **Infinite** **and** **he** **SrZ** **:** ¿Dragon Balls ?

 **SrZ** **:** I had never heard them, and they are from Earth

 **Eggman** **:** Well, a few months ago, apart from the portal, I built some spy cameras with night vision and sent them to the portal to the unknown and they had to be placed in strategic places to see what was happening and give me vital information and then they sent me a photo with one of the photos and half I heard they said in a video that they were called _Dragon_ _Balls_

 **Infinite** **:** good and you know how the _Dragon_ _Balls_

 **Eggman** **:** Well'd better go to my computer and see what spy cameras recorded

 **Infinite** **:** Do not tell me you only saw half the video

 **Eggman** **:** you are right

 **Infinite** **:** idiot YOUR ERROR WE COULD HAVE SIZE THE VICTORY

 **SrZ** **:** yes and we could finish dead

 **Eggman** **:** and calmensen, we will go to see the video to learn more

\- After having that discussion, the trio of bad guys are going to watch the video to know more information-

 **Eggman** **:** (Turn on the computer) let's wait a few minutes

\- After the computer went on well, Eggman goes to the files sent to him by the spy cameras.

 **Eggman** **:** how they see here there are 2 folders, one are videos and the other are live events of what is happening now

 **Infinite** **:** I say that we see the videos because if we see what is happening at this moment, it is most likely that nothing important happens

 **Eggman** **:** (Check the videos) no, no, no, aha, let's see this video of the day 15-05-798 *

 **Starting** **from** **here** **the** **screen will show** **the** **what** **the** **spy camera** **to** **record achieved**

-It was a quiet day in the Capsule Corporation, they were celebrating the 40 years of Bulma -

-Only it will show what the cameras could record-

 **Bills** **-Sama:** Hey buddy could you let me grab a little Puding please

 **Majin** **Boo** **:** DO NOT

 **Bills** **-Sama:** uh and why not?

 **Majin** **Boo** **:** Because they are all mine!

 **Bills-** **Sama** **:** Give me one !

 **Majin** **Boo:** Do not!

 **Bills** **-Sama:** WHAT I GOT ONE!

 **Majin** **Boo** **:** WHAT NOT AND NOT

\- Majin Boo throw all the pudignes -

 **Bills** **-Sama:** (He rages) Now I'm MOLEEEESSSTTOO!

-After that Eggman , SrZ and Infinite see how a fight between the God of destruction against the Z warriors stands out, without knowing the 3 that they would be their future enemies-

 **Eggman** **:** (Surprised) I can not believe what I just saw these guys have fought at unimaginable levels, that not everyone would be able to reach

 **SrZ** **:** But that C ****** s just saw people driving power purple, white and yellow, back into the air and attack with pure energy and blows that not everyone could reach. Something tells me that if we run into some of them we could be dead !

 **Infinite** **:** (Confident) Ja I could defeat any of those individuals with my powers, there is no being that overcomes the power of the supreme being, I

 **Eggman** **:** Calmensen the 2 so I see something important going to happen

 **Getting back** **with** **the** **video scene**

-Then the Z warriors could not defeat the God of Bills destruction -

-Deciden use the dragon balls that were to be used for the bingo winner will use them to order a desire-

 **Goku** **:** Get out of there Shen- Long and grant me a wish

-After that, the dragonballs begin to shine and after that, Shen -Long-

 **Shen** **-Long:** Tell me what is your desire

 **Goku** **:** Shen- Long can you tell us where the super God is saiyajin

 **Shen** **-Long:** I'm sorry I can not say that

 **Goku** **:** Oh seriously because here is Mr. Bills

 **Shen** **-Long:** The Lord Bills! Good afternoon Mr. Bills, I am honored with your presence

 **Bills** **:** ah do not praise me and tell me where is the Super God Saiyan

\- Shen -Long tells the whole story about the Super God Saiyajin -

 **Shen** **-Long:** I just told you a big secret And now I say goodbye

\- Shen - Long returns to dragonballs (I I) and areas spread throughout the Earth-

-After that Goku , Vegeta, Gohan , Goten and Trunks make a circle to appear to the Super God Saiyajin -

\- Then everyone rises and transmits the energy to Goku -

 **SrZ** **:** WTF !?

 **Eggman** **:** Shut up !

 **Infinite** **:** (Surprised)

 **Goku** **:** I feel my power increase

 **Piccolo** **:** true your level of fight increased but that was not a God

 **Bills** **:** Your green friend is right you only increased your level of fighting but it is not that of a God

 **Whis** **:** the dragon said that 5 Saiyans of pure heart were needed, then they need 6

 **Goku** **:** yes but there is no one else

 **Milk** **:** They need another

 **Bulma** **:** ( He remembers something) Vegeta you have a brother right

 **Vegeta:** yes but on a distant planet, and I do not know where it is

 **Bulma** **:** you do not have your phone number

 **Videl** **:** (I do not know if it will be a good idea to say this at this time)

 **Kami** **-Sama:** I say yes . I want to inform that Videl is pregnant

-All get excited (Except Bills and Whis ) (Especially Gohan )

 **Gohan** **:** Are you serious! (He runs and hugs Videl )

 **Gohan** **:** we must use the baby to appear to the Super God Saiyan

 **Videl** **:** Do you think it works?

 **Gohan** **:** I do not know but you have to try

 **Bills** **-Sama:** (Sarcastic) Oh how beautiful and all that have the baby, BUT CAN APPEAR TO GOD SUPER SAIYAJIN ALREADY!

-All the Saiyans make the circle now with Videl and after that they rise and then Goku is the one that comes out with the transformation of the Super Saiyajin God-

 **Goku** **:** what is the transformation of the Super Saiyajin God-

 **Bills** **:** let the fight begin

-Then you know what happens next-

-That was all that the camera recorded since Goku and Bills moved away from the area-

 **End of the video**

 **Eggman** **:** if we are going to want to steal the dragon's spheres we will have to enter that building and there must be a device that allows us to look for them

 **Infinite** **:** you're right and we have to look for that device and take care of those subjects since it will not be easy to defeat them

 **SrZ** **:** but what, Saiyans ? Kami - sama? God of destruction? A guy who looks like an Angel? I think that if we are going to steal those spheres we will have to do it with a lot of caution because if not Eggman and I could not handle them

 **Infinite** **:** but I do .

 **SrZ** **:** Are you so confident?

 **Infinite** **:** yes.

 **End of chapter 5**

 **E** **ggman** **did not see the video very well before because he was analyzing the ghost Ruby and that's why he only heard the phrase:** _**Dragon**_ _**Balls**_

 **The part where** **Bills** **fights with the Z warriors is based on the movie:** _**Dragon**_ _**Ball**_ _**Z: The battle of the gods**_

 **I hope you liked the chapter and if you have any questions you can comment**


	7. Chapter 6 Emergency meeting

-After the trio plans of evil  
( Eggman , Infinite and SrZ  
The next morning Amy whole team gathers to talk about what happened to lately-

 **Amy** **:** Thanks for coming guys

 **Charmy** **:** Where is Sonic and Tails?

 **Vector:** without them we can not do much

 **Amy:** Well, if that's what I'm going to talk to you about, I do not know anything about Sonic and Tails is recovering in the hospital

 **Everyone (except Shadow):** What ?!

 **Knuckles:** But how?

 **Amy:** Well you will see I was walking and after a few minutes of walking I saw someone in the distance, at the beginning I did not recognize him but after a while I saw that he was Tails and that he was hurt

 **Everybody:** WHAT!?

 **Amy:** yes and not only that, I was also shot and I did not see Sonic

 **Silver:** Was he defeated?

 **Amy:** I think so because I did not see it anywhere

 **Rouge:** this is bad

 **Charmy:** this is weird since Sonic can with any invention of Eggman

 **Amy:** (Thinking) I already remember another important detail guys, Tails told me that apart from Eggman there were other enemies that we had faced in the past, Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Shadow and a new enemy

-All turns to see Shadow Serios-

 **Shadow:** What are you talking about, Amy, I did not go back to join Eggman, I would NEVER go back to that dr.

 **Amy:** aha then explain to me how is it that you were with Eggman and the rest

 **Shadow:** I already said that I was not with the

 **Vector:** Traitor!

 **Amy:** wait a moment, maybe they are Eggman robots and somehow I can perfectly copy Zavok, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Shadow

 **Espio:** maybe you are right

 **Amy:** but it is not clear to me the other enemy that Tails told me and that we had never heard and seen

 **Kunckles:** for sure it's a new robot, but I do not understand how he managed to beat it

 **Silver:** maybe between the 6 they attacked and that's why they could with Sonic and Tails

 **Vector:** but as it is possible if Sonic is the fastest in the world

 **Kunckles:** unless you have done them faster than Sonic!

 **Espio:** it's possible

 **Rouge:** but I still do not understand how it is that Tails left him hurt

 **Amy:** (He remembered something) ah, and if the one who caused the bullet wounds for sure was Eggman but Tails told me that while trying to escape he saw that Eggman had a human flesh and blood and what you see is not to make friends

 **Charmy:** but if there are no humans here, how is that possible?

 **Knuckles:** maybe it's robot

 **Rouge:** I do not believe anymore. What good will it do to have a human robot?

 **Charmy:** maybe come from another dimension

 **Shadow:** do not say nonsense Charmy that's impossible I do not think Eggman is layers of Bringing a human being here, also humans are weak even with their weapons for me and for Sonic

 **Shadow:** In addition, he would have to be a human with a lot of intelligence to team up with Eggman and that if he is not intelligent, it would not do him much good and maybe when he does not need it anymore he will eliminate it.

 **Amy:** I know it's hard to believe, but it's true Tails is recovering in the hospital and we do not know if Sonic is still alive

 **Vector:** maybe he must already be dead

 **Amy:** Vector do not say that if Sonic has died it would be tragic and we would also have to face Eggman!

 **Vector:** Good soothing alone is a possibility

 **Silver:** but I clung to the hope that Sonic is still alive

 **Amy:** I hope so

 **Knuckles:** this is very serious we do not know how it is that the enemies of the past have returned and so it looks Shadow has a twin brother

 **Shadow:** Hey, I do not have a twin brother!

 **Kunckles:** I was just kidding, but seriously speaking, we do not know how Eggman's new ally and human being are, but for the human I would not worry much since humans are not very strong

 **Silver:** but we do not know how it is

 **Vector:** talking about Sonic if he's still alive, it's more likely that they have him in a cage or even worse that they are torturing him for fun

 **Amy:** BUT YOU SAY, although it is possible

 **Espio:** But the question is: Where do you have Sonic?

 **Shadow:** but the least we can do is keep an eye on the planet to see which Eggman and the others are not plotting something

 **Rouge:** true the best thing is that we are watching and if we see Eggman we attack

 **Amy:** but we need Tails, remember that he is in hospital recovering from his wounds

 **Silver:** but we will have to start without him and when he recovers that he joins and tells us how he went in detail

 **Charmy:** When do we start, as it were, patrolling?

 **Kunckles:** tomorrow of course

 **Vector:** that you wanted to start the other year

 **Charmy:** I was just asking

 **Shadow:** and remember if you see Eggman or that useless human have no mercy and we eliminate

 **Charmy:** it would not be better to capture it and integrate it

 **Shadow:** not since that has caused us many problems for many years and I say that this has to end because it is too much and I can not understand how he survived the previous Battles but this time I will not leave him alive, whatever the cost

 **Amy:** but we do not know if the robots are true or are false

 **Knuckles:** until we come across them we will know

 **Silver:** do not forget the human, sometimes the appearances deceive and it may be a powerful Human

 **Knuckles:** but it is unlikely since a human being can not have so much power

 **Silver:** who knows to the best

 **Kunckles:** well the meeting is concluded and tomorrow we will all start to do surveillance without exceptions since the enemy could attack at any moment and we do not know if they are equipped and neither their powers nor abilities

 **Rouge:** good and if you see that human do not ignore it because as Silver said we do not know if the human is really strong

-All of them return to their homes for tomorrow to go for a walk but not as leisure if not as surveillance so that Eggman, Infinite and SrZ do not make theirs-

 **End** **from chapter 6**

 **In this chapter the friends of Sonic met to talk about the gravity of the matter and in the end they arrived at all of them will watch.**

 **How is Tails?**  
 **Will he leave the hospital?**  
 **How is Sonic?**  
 **When and how will the trio of evil act?**  
 **Will the Z warriors realize the evil trio's evil plans?**  
 **Does SrZ hide dark secrets?**

 **Discover it in the following chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7 Desperate search

-After the events in Mobius and Manuel's parents (SRZ) they did not get the results of the whereabouts of Manuel decide to do the following

 **Mother:** I wanted to hear already been a week since we went to the police station and have not taken results

 **Father:** you're right dear, this is getting ugly and the chances of finding Manuel alive are reduced every minute

 **Mother:** Do not say that, you are very negative

 **Father** : look, I'm just being realistic, nothing else

 **Mother:** yes but do not finish with the hope of finding Manuel Con vida

\- After half of having argued-

 **Father:** well you say about Manuel since the useless police do nothing

 **Mother:** I say we look for our own

 **Father:** but as if the earth is supposed to be swallowed

 **Mother:** he can not have disappeared like that anymore, maybe he escaped from the house without saying anything and left everything

 **Father:** But it is not so rare would no more.

 **Mother:** Well, I do not know! MANUEL WHERE YOU ARE !

 **Father:** calm down love, I propose to print images with the photo of Manuel and to say information about the

 **Mother:** you're right dear so the chances of finding it will be greater

\- Enpiezan to look in a cell phone recent photos of Manuel-

 **Father:** I say that that

 **Mother:** do not get a pimple there near the nose and it looks ugly

 **Father:** all right

-After seeing other photos-

 **Father:** look I say that that

 **Mother:** you're crazy is when he was near the park fountain and it comes out half wet

 **Father:** all right

-After seeing many photos, the father looks at another-

 **Father:** look dear I say that that

 **Mother:** yes I agree, it looks good, presentable and if imperfections on the face

 **Father:** (women) well now we will light the computer to write in word the information

 **Mother:** Yes and I hope this helps to find Manuel Con Vida

-Then they turn on the computer, they wait for it to charge, they connect the cell phone by means of a USB cable, then they look for the photo-

\- After having searched for several minutes since the gallery of the mother's cell phone had a lot of photos-

-They find the photo and then drag it to Word-

 **Father:** well dear there is the picture in Word but we put it in black and white or in color

 **Mother:** Well, I say color because black and white do not look good and it would look all pale Manuel in the photo

 **Father:** is well dear I agree but be aware that we will spend a lot of ink and we could even finish it

 **Mother:** it does not matter since what matters most is Manuel

 **Father:** good ya, what do we put on paper

 **Mother:** I say that it bears his name, age, how he was dressed, the contact number and a reward

 **Father:** wait. Am I saying you give an amount of money to the person who finds or us information about Manuel?

 **Mother:** Well yes , since people like that will no longer help us. On the other hand if we put a certain amount of money we will attract more people and we will increase the possibility of finding Manuel

 **Father:** you're right. How much do you propose as a reward?

 **Mother:** about 2000Zennis

 **Father:** 2000Zennis! What do you think I have a tree that gives me money !?

 **Mother:** no but I say it's a fair amount

 **Father:** I do not say that is much. I propose about 750Zennis

 **Mother:** I agree

\- After saying that, the father begins to write the page that will carry the information about the search for Manuel-

-After a few minutes of writing is like this -

Manuel is looking for

He is 17 years old

He ran away from home

He wore a blue shirt, blue-black pants and white Nike shoes

Any information call this number :  
726362863

750Z reward will be delivered

 **Father:** you seem dear

 **Mother:** yes. Now print it

 **Father:** I say about 100 pages

 **Mother:** I do say that it 's okay

-The father puts 100 pages in the printer and after that he started printing and after a few minutes the pages with the information were already-

 **Father:** they are already

 **Mother:** well now we just need to paste them on the posts and walls of the city

They grabbed a glue and the 100 pages

\- They grabbed 50 pages each and pasted the pages all over the city-

-After a few minutes of having pasted the last page-

 **Mother:** well we already hit the last

 **Father:** If I feel tired, let's go home

 **Mother:** if we return

-The parents decide to go home-

-When you enter the house-

 **Mother:** I hope that works

 **Father:** have faith dear, have faith

 **End of chapter 7**

 **As we see in this chapter, Manuel's parents (** **SrZ** **) decide to opt for option B that tries to put informative papers with the hope of obtaining an answer and seeing his son alive**


	9. Chapter 8 Father and son training

-The next day after Manuel's parents ( SrZ ) put out papers so that someone could help them find Manuel-

\- Goku wants to train with his youngest son Goten but-

 **Goku** **:** Can I take Milk to Goten ?

\- Milk answers-

 **Milk** **:** No Goku , Goten he is busy doing his History task and it is very important since it is an integrating task and is worth 35% of his final grade

 **Goku** **:** Oh please Milk

 **Milk** **:** I already said no!

 **Goku** **:** By fa ( begging )

 **Milk** **:** Oh well. But only if Goten has a grade of 8 up

 **Goku** **:** Yes!

 **Milk** **:** I'll call Goten . GOTEN

 **Goten** **:** Oh my mom calls me I'm going

\- Goten is low in his chair where he was and where he was headed Goku and Milk

 **Goten** **:** If you want mom

 **Milk** **:** Look Goten, your father and I have made a deal if you get a grade of 8 or higher will let you train with your father

 **Goten** **:** Really?

 **Milk** **:** yes. When I say something, I fulfill it

 **Goku** **:** Goten have your best effort to get a good grade and if you succeed you can train with me

 **Goten** **:** I'll do my best

 **Goku** **:** Well said

 **Milk** **:** Well Goten now go back to your room and continue with your homework

 **Goten** **:** right away

\- Goten Go back to your room to continue with your task-

 **Milk** **:** and your Goku as the harvest is over, help me in those who approach the house

 **Goku** **:** Like the one Milk ?

 **Milk** **:** So in sweeping, mopping, washing the walls of the bathroom, dusting the module , removing the cobweb from the walls

 **Goku** **:** What will you Milk?

 **Milk** **:** What will I do? Wash dishes of breakfast food, wash clothes and make lunch, since you and Goten eat as if your stomach had no end

 **Goku** **:** Ah Milk but like that I am the saijayins

 **Milk** **:** Well that does not matter, do everything I said

 **Goku** **:** Ah yes Milk

-Then Goku and Milk are put to do what you get from home-

-Meanwhile with Goten doing his homework-

 **Goten** **:** (Look at the book on World Geography) ah and I finish over the countries of Europe, Asia, Africa and Oceania . Now I'm going with America . (Writing) Alaska is a United States colony, Canada is the country America 's largest and its capital is Otawwa, America is the greatest world power and its capital is Whasthingon, Mexico is in North America and its capital is Mexico DF

-But then I came to some countries that had never escuhado speak

-But with Goku -

 **Goku** **:** Ah because Milk forced me to do this

 **Milk** **:** (from afar) Listen to that Goku, I do it to help me, who are not as olgasan training and I can not acamule all because I get tired of this time but it is important that you help me

 **Goku** **:** Well Milk in that you're right you can not with all you approach the home because it's too much for you. From now on I will help you more often in the house

 **Milk** **:** (From afar) (Surprised) Really Goku ?

 **Goku** **:** Yes I'm serious

 **Milk** **:** I hope it's true. Well let's continue with what we were doing

\- Goku and Milk they continue doing what you get from home-

\- Returning with Goten -

 **Goten** **:** (Reading the book of World Geography ) Ah to Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica and Panama had never heard them. Ah good but I'm going to put them.

\- After having that discovery of Central America and having put your most important data , go to South America .

-Then it was 12:45 at noon and ...-

 **Milk** **:** Lunch is ready

 **Goku** **:** Ah well

 **Goten** **:** Yes

\- Goku and Goten come running to the kitchen table and after Milk serves lunch-

 **Goku** **and** **Goten** **:** Bon Appetite!

\- Goku and Goten started eating as if they had not eaten like 2 days

 **Milk** **:** Ah my Goku and Goten

\- Milk was just drinking chicken soup, while Goku and Goten They ate rice sticks, 3 chicken breasts and 2 chicken soups-

-After several minutes-

 **Goku** **:** Ah, I feel satisfied

 **Goten** **:** Ah the same

 **Milk** **:** Well rest a while and then your Goten continues with your homework and your Goku keeps helping me in the house

 **Goku** **:** It's okay Milk

-After have relaxed for about half an hour or so all return to what they have to do

\- Goten goes to his room and continues with the task-

 **Goten** **:** let's continue with the task.

\- Goten he kept writing a good little while.

\- Goten late all day since he had started since he got up until 7:30 at night and was getting tired and no more just finished dinner, relaxed for a while, brush his teeth and went to sleep-

-The next morning-

 **Goten** **:** Ah today is the day that I have to deliver my work on the countries of the world

\- Goten gets ready to go to school to take classes and then turn in his History assignment-

-step all day and the next day ah all gave their tasks-

-The teacher gives Goten his already qualified homework and sees that he had 10 and it is because he had everything well detailed-

-Go back home and teach Milk the task already qualified to Milk -

 **Goten** **:** Look Mom I note that sace

 **Milk** **:** to see ( Look at the note) Oh my God! Goten you have impressed me, a 10

 **Goten** **:** if it's a 10

 **Milk** **:** I'll have to honor my part of the deal

 **Goten** **:** yes mom you promised

 **Milk** **:** let's just hope that Goku returns from work

-They wait for Goku to come back from work-

-As it is around 5:00 in the afternoon, Goku arrives at the house and when he opens the door-

 **Goku** **:** ah, come

 **Goten** **:** Dad looks I got 10 in the task

 **Goku** **:** Really?

 **Goten** **:** yes (shows him the homework)

 **Goku** **:** oh wow , that means that

 **Goku** **and** **Goten** **:** We can train!

 **Milk** **:** if they are right, tomorrow as it is Saturday they can train

 **Goku** **and** **Goten** **:** Yes!

-the 3 fall asleep for the next day Goku and Goten went to train-

-The next day-

\- Goku and Goten get up for breakfast and then train, while Milk makes breakfast and then the ones you approach from home-

 **Goku** **:** well Goten let's train

 **Goten** **:** yes

\- Goku and Goten leave the house to train-

 **Goku** **:** good Goten I hope you're ready

 **Goten** **:** I am

-Then the 2 begin to attack with fists-

\- After having fought a few minutes-

-The 2 already feel a little tired but still-

 **Goku** **:** good Goten , it's time to take it to the next level

\- Goku becomes SSJ1-

 **Goten** **:** I'm going to transform

\- Goten also transforms into SSJ1-

\- there were punches and also attacks of ki -

 **Goten** **:** (Launches Ki attacks) ahyayayayayayaya

 **Goku** **:** (Dodge them with ease) ah get ready Goten

\- Goku uses his teleportation technique and teleports behind Goten -

 **Goku** **:** (Kick) aaah !

 **Goten** **:** aaas (Falls to the ground)

 **Goku** **:** (He goes where Goten is ) (He shakes his hand) Good fight Goten I see you have improved your speed a little

 **Goten** **:** yes and I will improve much more

 **Goku** **:** well Goten speaks

-Sale Milk of the house-

 **Milk** **:** I have Lemonade. Do you want?

 **Goku** **and** **Goten** **:** yes

-The two go flying to where Milk is -

-and they grab the lemonade and they start to drink it-

 **Goten** **:** the lemonade is rich

 **Goku** **:** yes and it is also refreshing

 **Milk** **:** Well you will do in the afternoon?

 **Goten** **:** I say let's take a walk in the afternoon

 **Goku** **:** I agree

 **Milk** **:** same

-After that Goku and Goten went to bathe because of so much training that they had sweated a lot, they had lunch and then went for a walk in the afternoon and so another day in the Son family took place.

 **End of chapter 8**

 **In this chapter basically** **Goten** **had to do well in a task to be able to enter with his father and he got it and was able to train**

In the next chapter we will see SrZ again but can not imagine what we will see of him


	10. Chapter 9 The dark past of SrZ

-This chapter covers as the SRZ was bad, but that is necessary to return to the past of this character and see how he suffered in his childhood

-Well, we start with this cruel, dark but revealing chapter of this villain-

-At the age of 6-

 **Note: Throughout this chapter** **SrZ will** **be told Manuel, since that is his real name**

-It was his first day of school and in the classroom he sees a white child and speaks to him

 **Manuel:** Hello

 **?** **?:** Hello

 **Manuel:** What is your name?

 **?** **?:** My name is José and you?

 **Manuel:** My name is Manuel, you want to play with the cars for a while

 **Joseph:** Yeah come on

-Then they played a moment until the young lady started teaching, about the numbers from 1 to 10, the vowels ( a , e, i, o, u ) the alphabet and to read

-Little by little they became friends and they met more, but everything was going well until one day-

-The teacher was not-

 **?** **?:** Hey guys and if we play a joke on Manuel and hide Manuel's backpack

 **?** **?:** Yes, it seems an excellent idea

-Then everyone grabbed Manuel's backpack and hid it in a place in the living room-

-Manuel comes back from the bathroom-

 **Manuel:** (see that his backpack was not) Hey guys, where is my backpack?

 **Everyone except Manuel:** We do not know

 **Manuel:** ah where is it if I can not find it my parents are going to hit me

-Begin to find how crazy your backpack and can not find it

 **Manuel:** Oh where is it!

-All your classmates in the room laugh a little-

-After a desperate search finds it-

 **Manuel:** finally (but seeing it) WHAT ?! IT'S FULL OF BREADS WITH MARRIAGE AND HAS ZOMPOPOS!

-all start to laugh out loud and Manuel starts to cry

 **Manuel:** ( crying ) Why ... why ... what?

-Then the teacher of the meeting of Teachers arrives and sees that-

 **Teacher:** What happened here?

 **Manuel:** Master they hid my backpack and then I found it like that

-The teacher sees Manuel's backpack-

 **Teacher:** Who did this?

-There is total silence-

 **Teacher:** WHO?

-Nobody responds-

 **Teacher:** good as nobody responds, ALL LESS MANUEL WILL BE PUNISHED

 **Everyone except Manuel:** What!

 **Teacher:** all will make 300 lines that say "I should not hide things from my colleagues". IT IS UNDERSTOOD

 **ALL but Manuel:** Yes, teacher

-All do the 300 lines that the teacher said-

 **?** **?:** Damn Manuel, it's your fault we're doing these lines

 **?** **?:** But it was your idea

 **?** **?:** Shut up, but you'll see the next year you'll see

-Then the day of the delivery of notes and Manuel was excited and was the one who took 1st place in his class-

-But in elementary school, things got ugly-

-A day in classes-

 **?** **?:** Arrogemoles papers to Manuel. What do you think?

 **?** **?:** Yes I agree

\- so the whole group sending him he started spewing papers Manuel-

 **Manuel:** (A paper falls on his face) They want to calm down

-Everyone did not care about Manuel's comment and they continued to bother Manuel-

 **Manuel:** AH ALREADY ENCOUNTERED ME (He starts to follow his colleagues without success)

-And Manuel only arrives at his house alone with anger-

-But I do not finish everything there -

One day -

 **Mother:** Son, are not you going to study?

 **Manuel:** no mom

 **Mother:** go son, then you get up another time

-Manuel breakfast and everything but at 11: 40-

-The students were leaving school-

-The parents of Manuel see that students pass-

 **Mother:** (sees Manuel angry)

 **Father:** (Angry ) What does this mean?

 **Manuel:** (Nervous ) em I think it was a wrong entedido

 **Father:** nothing that misunderstood or anything, you will receive your punishment

 **Manuel:** WHAT? Noooooooo!

-The father and mother of Manuel punish his son and then they order him to borrow José's notebooks and write the classes he lost-

-But more is missing -

\- Manuel's classmates were still bothering him and doing Bullying and after having endured 7 years of bullying the parents realized that and finally decided to change their place of study to Manuel-

-Then he was at his school-

 **Teacher:** students this is your new partner is called Manuel. I hope you get along with the

 **?** **?:** He must be my friend

 **?** **?:** Not mine

-Then a competition begins for the new boy to join a group of friends-

-But in the end-

 **?** **?:** Hello what's your name?

 **Manuel:** Manuel and you

 **?** **?:** My name is Marco and Luis

-And they started talking and getting to know each other better-

-These companions were the only ones who went to what Manuel considered his friends-

-One day Manuel in his follies shot a paper to a fan and the teacher saw it and scolded him-

-I arrived on graduation day and everyone received their diplomas and Manuel said goodbye to his classmates and especially to Marco and Luis as he had considered his friends-

-But when I entered middle school, I had seized computer but-

 **Manuel:** ah I will know more about computers.

-Meet a fellow named Ronald, to start all iva well but at the end Ronald betrayed him and joined with another group and stepped aside to Manuel-

-in the computer classes he did not understand anything and did not have support from his classmates and his parents just pressed him and they ran out and so his self-esteem went down to the point of feeling useless and in the end he failed the year and he had to repeat not before his parents gave him away and will end his little motivation that he had left-

-It was the worst year for him-

-Actually it is repeating year-

-But today he's doing better-

-Return to the present-

-The SrZ was on a sofa in Eggman's lab remembering everything he had suffered in his past-

 **SrZ** **:** (Damned, they made me suffer all my childhood and part of adolescence, until my parents made me feel like I was in hell but I promise to take revenge and they will pay with their lives)

 **End of chapter 9**

 **As we could see,** **SrZ** **suffered a lot in the past from his former classmates and even from his parents.**

 **SRZ** **lives with** **the** **desire for revenge**

 **But**  
 **You'll make it?**

 **Keep an eye on this** **story**


	11. Chapter 10 Tails returns

\- After having seen how it was the dark past of SrZ , it is time to see how Tails is in the hospital-

-In the hospital dentra doctor's room Tails to see how well your health-

 **Doctor:** Good morning Tails How do you feel about health?

 **Tails** **:** Well, I feel good, very good

 **Doctor:** I'm glad, but I have to see how are your wounds

 **Tails** **:** He's fine Doctor

-The doctor checks the arms and legs to see how they were and for luck of Tails -

 **Doctor:** Tails , the wounds have healed almost completely, can you get up?

 **Tails** **:** I'll try ( Tails gets out of bed without problems) I can get up!

 **Doctor:** Well, but can you walk?

 **Tails** **:** I'll try ( Tails starts walking with minor problems) with some difficulty but way

 **Doctor:** almost you recover you, but you'll be a few more days in the hospital because you have not fully recovered

 **Tails** **:** Yes I know

 **Doctor:** Well Tails I'm leaving, the nurse will come in a few minutes with him breakfast

 **Tails** **:** how good

\- The doctor will attend to other patients and in about 10 minutes or so someone knocks at the door

Knock ... knock ...

 **Tails** **:** Who is?

 **Nurse:** I'm the nurse, I bring him breakfast

 **Tails** **:** All right! Pass

-The nurse enters-

 **Nurse:** I'm here with him breakfast and by the way, can he walk?

 **Tails** **:** yes although it costs me a little still and by the way thanks for his breakfast

 **Nurse:** no, at this rate you will be released soon, if you need something just press this button so that I or another nurse companion will come

-The nurse opens the door, leaves the room Tails and closes the door

 **Tails** **:** well to eat has been said

\- Tails begins breakfast-

-After about 10 minutes he finishes breakfast and calls a nurse to take his plate-

-After a few hours-

 **Amy** **:** I'll see to see how this Tails Does someone accompany me?

-Nobody says anything-

 **Kunckles** **:** I will go

 **Amy** **:** alright then let's go

\- Amy and Kunckles leave for the hospital-

-In the path-

 **Knuckles** **:** How do you think this Sonic, for me this EB critical condition or dead

 **Amy** **:** (Scared) Do not say that! I did not even remember Sonic anymore but I hope he's fine

 **Knuckles** **:** But with him, passing of time reduces the possibility of finding him alive

 **Amy** **:** SHUT UP! you better want me to stay alive

 **Knuckles** **:** I better shut up

-If I have half discussed and walked about 30 minutes, they arrive at the hospital-

 **Amy** **:** there is he hospital

 **Knuckles** **:** So, let's go

-The 2 enter the hospital

 **Amy** **:** Good morning

 **Knuckles** **:** (Not wanting to say hello) Good morning

 **Nurse:** Good morning What I can help?

 **Amy** **:** You know which room is Tails

 **Nurse:** let me see (check the file) is in Room 064, 2nd floor.

 **Amy** **:** Thank you

 **Nurse:** you're welcome

-After that Amy and Knuckles go up to the 2nd floor and play room 064

Toc ... toc ... toc

 **Tails** **:** Who is?

 **Amy** **:** Knuckles and Amy

 **Tails** **:** What a thrill

\- Knuckles opens the door and enters with Amy and then Amy closes the door-

 **Knuckles** **:** What are 2 tails?

 **Amy** **:** How do you feel Tails?

 **Tails** **:** well and I can almost walk normally

 **Knuckles** **:** prove it

 **Tails** **:** right away

\- Tails gets out of bed and immediately starts walking with minor difficulties-

 **Knuckles** **:** I see that you walk normally

 **Amy** **:** if soon you will recover completely and they will give you high

 **Tails** **:** yes and certainly they know something about Sonic

 **Amy** **:** (sad) because the truth is not

 **Knuckles** **:** no but when you get out of here we'll go look for it and we'll give a lesson to the face-egg

 **Tails** **:** that is how it is spoken but that means that Sonic is missing

 **Knuckles** **:** Unfortunately if

 **Amy** **:** but I have faith that we will find it

 **Tails** **:** the same

-The 3 continue talking for a while and then they say goodbye-

-Step 3 days as they came to see Tails and that same day -

Come in to the room Dr.

 **Doctor:** good morning Tails

 **Tails** **:** good morning Doctor

 **Doctor:** you could walk a few seconds to see if you walk without difficulties

 **Tails** **:** right away

\- Tails gets out of bed if any problem and walk about 15 seconds without problems

 **Doctor:** wow. I see that you have recovered completely, I will give you high tomorrow

 **Tails** **:** (Salta Joy) How well)

\- He sale- Dr.

-The next day-

\- Amy is heading to the hospital and when he gets the nurse tells him that Tails can be discharged and Amy is happy and goes to where it is Tails by the doctor whoattended Tails -

\- Without saying anything Amy enters next to the doctor to the room of Tails -

 **Amy** **:** Tails

 **Tails** **:** Amy

 **Amy** **:** Tails already gave you he high, you can go back

 **Tails** **:** yes I miss seeing him all group

 **Doctor:** Well Tails we will only return your shoes and you will have to sign a paper to be able to give it high

-Then Tails got his shoes back-

 **Tails** **:** All right!

-She puts on her shoes and leaves the sandals -

 **Doctor:** well now I just need you to sign these papers

\- Tails signs the role of the high-

 **Tails** **:** thank you very much doctor for saving my life, if it had not been for you I would surely have died

 **Amy** **:** thanks for taking care of my friend

 **Doctor:** there's no that , that's what doctors are for

 **Amy** **and** **Tails** **:** Thanks and bye

 **Doctor:** goodbye

\- Amy and Tails leave the hospital-

 **Nurse:** another case fulfilled

 **Doctor:** if nurse

\- Amy and Tails after having left the hospital and having walked several minutes arrive at the lair-

 **Amy** **:** (Knock the door)

 **Rouge:** Who is?

 **Amy** **:** I'm Amy and I bring Tails

 **Rouge:** ah right away I open

-Rouge opens the door-

 **Rouge:** pass

-All see Amy and Tails -

 **Silver** **:** Look, Tails came back

-All go out to receive Tails -

 **Knuckles** **:** I'm glad you're well Tails

 **Tails** **:** thanks for receiving me guys, but you know where Sonic is

 **Shadow:** I'm going to be honest Tails we have searched and we have not found it and we have searched like crazy but nothing

 **Tails** **:** (Sad) oh I see

 **Vector:** but tomorrow you will join the search for Sonic

 **Tails** **:** Well of course

 **End of chapter 10**

 **Tails** **has left the hospital and has recovered well**

 **But** **where** **is Sonic?**

 **Discover it** **in the next episode**


	12. Chapter 11 The prisoner

A few days after Tails returned with the rest of the Sonic group, we will see how they have Sonic in a cell ( In the death-egg) in bad conditions-

 **Sonic:** Ah, get me out of this damn egg-face cell!

 **Robot Guard:** Shut up

 **Sonic:** You did not force me to shut up piece of junk

 **Robot Guard:** well then do not leave me another alternative

-The robot guard pulled a lever that made the metal trapdoor that Sonic had on top of his head made his worst fear fall from above-

 **Sonic:** Oh that Water, NO!

-The water falls on Sonic wet it and then this is very intimidated

 **Sonic:** Oh no

 **Robot Guard:** Ha you deserve it for rebellious and talkative

 **Sonic:** ...

 **Robot Guard:** They should not bring you breakfast but I'm not going to do a bad robot and I 'll say that they give it to you in the same way

-After that, it was breakfast time and Eggman had breakfast-

 **Eggman:** (Walking) (I bring this breakfast to that damned hedgehog, but I do not know why I do it since it's only a hindrance, I could well make him die of hunger but I prefer that he feels helpless when he can not do anything to save Mobius by being locked in that cell)

-After a few seconds I arrive with food to the cell-

 **Robot guard:** Oh my lord who does here

 **Eggman:** Well I come to see the prisoner to give him his breakfast and you can retire and another robot will come to cover your post

 **Robot guard:** Thank you my lord (He leaves)

 **Eggman:** (Go to Sonic) oh wow , well I can not believe that the Mobius hero is here locked in this cell alone and without company and I see that you got a good bath

 **Sonic:** (He does not say a single word and just stares at Eggman)

 **Eggman:** That perhaps the encierro ate your tongue, well have your disgusting food

-Eggman puts the food on the floor and throws it to Sonic-

-Sonic begins to eat-

 **Eggman:** Oh look at you, you went from being a great hero to a prisoner and I must tell you that this world is not so long since with my other 2 allies we will make this world burn and the ashes will be born the new EggmanLand. How do you stay with that?

 **Sonic:** (looks at Eggman seriously) I do not think you can conquer Mobius since you have tried it other times and you have failed and you will fail again

 **Eggman:** Oh we'll see that, but in the same way I would not be so sure since I have 2 allies with me and that increases the chances that I will achieve my dream of many years ago ( Laughs )

 **Eggman:** Also what will you do you in this cell? let me tell you NOTHING, so get used to this cell since it will be your house until the last day of your life

 **Sonic:** (looks serious)

 **Eggman:** See you hedgehog (He leaves)

-minute later comes someone else -

-You hear footsteps down the hall until you see the faces-

 **Infinite:** I see that being in this cell has affected my dear friend

 **Sonic:** (It says nothing)

 **Infinite:** I see that until you no longer speak, I see maybe you miss your friends and the most likely is that Zorro with two tails ...

 **Sonic:** WHAT YOU DID TO TAILS!

 **Infinite:** Well, I was not responsible for annihilating it, it was Eggman and SrZ

 **Sonic:** Damn! Get me out of this cage and let's fix this once and for all !

 **Infinite:** I can not do that because Eggman told me to leave you in this cell so that you would spend the rest of your life here and since I really want to eliminate you right now but I better listen to Dr. Eggman . Although if you manage to escape from the cell you will not be able to escape from the Death-egg since it is very large and has high technology and if you decreed that you managed to escape from your cell, the self-defense of the base would kill you and no matter how fast you are

 **Sonic:** (Just look at him)

 **Infinite:** So you were getting used to your new home to avoid being punished and forget about your stupid friends they never will find as we are out of the atmosphere of Mobius, and indeed "Friends are a fleeting illusion" so the only friend that you have left "You are yourself"

 **Sonic:** Lie I know soon my friends will rescue me from here

 **Infinite:** I do not think so, but if I were to give the case I AM THE ANIQUILARE

\- Infinite goes-

-Then it was lunchtime and another guard robot will take lunch at Sonic, lunched something unmotivated then he took a nap and had a dream

 **In dream**

 **Sonic:** Ah what happens here

-Sonic runs at full speed and sees that there are many corpses of innocent people on the ground and note a lot of blood-

 **Sonic:** But how !

\- Continue seeing more corpses until he sees the corpses of his friends-

 **Sonic:** (He runs to where the lifeless bodies of his friends are) Tails, Amy, Kunckles, Silver, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector ! No, can not be are injured, bloodied and worse They are lifeless ! Noooooooooo! (It starts crying)

-Then listen to a rumble-

 **Sonic:** (Between tears ) ah what is that

-Follow a few seconds and see that Shadow is fighting Eggman, Infinite and SrZ-

-But Eggman and SrZ fight with something Sonic had never seen-

 **Sonic:** But as they are attacking with energy those two, how is that possible?

-In the fight-

 **Shadow:** I will not give up

 **SrZ:** Ah we go black ball mutant do you think we win at 3 we are more powerful that you surrender at once

 **Shadow:** Never (launches an attack)

-The three dodge it-

 **SrZ:** distract him while I do the Kibō or hakai shimasu

Infinite -Eggman and they start attacking so des braking to Shadow-

 **SrZ:** Ki

Eggman launches an attack on Shadow that pushes him a little while Infinite a block attack that makes him see illusions that makes him hurt-

 **Shadow:** (moan of pain)

 **SrZ:** bo ... o ... ha ... kai ... shi ... maSUUUUUUUU (He launches the attack he great black energy )

-Eggman and Infinite get out of the way of the Kibō or hakai shimasu so that Shadow then receives the attack-

 **Shadow:** 'No ! ( The Kibō or hakai shimasu gives it and makes it disintegrate)

 **Sonic:** ¡Shadow ! 'DO NOT !

-the three villains laugh diabolically -

 **SrZ:** Oh my dear Sonic (He is approaching full speed towards Sonic)

 **Sonic:** Do not catch me (start running)

-But the 3 ambush him as they are more fast that the-

 **Sonic:** But what ?! (They send him to fly)

-Cae to the ground very hurt-

 **SrZ:** until here you arrived parasite

\- He launches an attack that pierces his skull -

-But at that moment he wakes up abruptly-

 **Sonic:** Oh! It was just a bad dream

 **SrZ:** Eh wakes up useless

 **Sonic:** Hey Who are you? The poorly paid cleaning ?

 **SrZ:** Have more respect for the future ruler of Mobius and Earth!

 **Sonic:** The earth? What is that?

 **SrZ:** What you care about, you look like you are now rotting in that cell without any possibility of escape for interposing you in my plans

 **Sonic:** I know my friends will rescue me

 **SrZ** : Friends? let me tell you something about idiot friends. The friends do not exist only they spend with you a good time and when you really need them they turn their backs and abandon you

 **Sonic:** Maybe the friends that you had betrayed you but my friends will take me out here

 **SrZ:** Ja do not make me laugh humanoid hedgehog, this ship is impenetrable it is impossible for your friends to rescue you. I do not think they can even make you a funeral if you die

 **Sonic:** We'll see that already human and what your name is

 **SrZ:** you can call me Mr. Z (SrZ)

 **Sonic:** How do you plan to conquer Mobius and Earth?

 **SrZ:** That which matters to you and I promise you that if you continue with your rebellious attitude I will pour water

 **Sonic:** (Remember they did to Tails) What they did to Tails!

 **SrZ:** Well, I shot him

 **Sonic:** What?! I swear that when I get out of here I'll send you straight to the damned hell!

 **SrZ:** Jajá they do not believe in that fairy tale so forget about that phenomenon Get used 2 - tailed and fuck up all this cell. See you hedgehog

-The SrZ is going-

 **Sonic:** ( I know that all is not lost)

 **End of chapter 11**

 **Very good beings I hope you liked the chapter, as you see in this chapter Eggman, Infinite and SrZ only did that so that Sonic lost hope of being rescued.**

 **But what did Sonic's dream mean?**

 **Keep reading this crossover**


	13. Chapter 12: Robbery

-A few days after Eggman, Infinite and SrZ talked to Sonic just to humiliate him and kill his hopes this happens:

 **SrZ:** good we do people

 **Infinite:** I really do not know

 **SrZ:** Well what do you say Eggman?

 **Eggman:** (doubtful) ah well I do not know, I can not think of anything

 **Infinite:** (The focus is turned on) Not that you said a few days ago that we were going to steal the 7 emeralds of chaos

 **Eggman:** ah, it's true

 **SrZ:** I did not remember that. How we will do it?

 **Infinite:** Well, I do not know, we would have to devise a plan to be successful, even if they have me and I would be very helpful

 **Eggman:** yes, but not enough, as you said we need to make a plan to steal the 7 emerald chaos, and then make the 7 dragon spheres give us the power of the 7 dragon spheres

 **SrZ:** Eggman you are a fucking genius

 **Infinite:** yes, but how would we find the dragonballs?

 **Eggman:** by means of an object called "the dragon's radar"

 **Infinite:** Where is "the dragon's radar"?

 **SrZ:** true, where is this thing?

 **Eggman:** it was good

 **Flashback**

-Eggman was monitoring on his Pc Gaming 4k with multiprocessors i7 of tenth generation: V-

-I did not see anything interesting

-Until you saw something that caught your attention-

 **Live video in 4K: V**

 **Bulma:** we can not allow Mr. Bills to get the 7 super spheres of the dragon

 **Goku:** why not?

 **Bulma:** that you are stupid or what. Bills said that if he had the 7 super spheres of the dragon "I wish the destruction of the universe"

 **Vegeta:** Well, what will you do, woman?

 **Bulma:** what I will do is improve the dragon's radar so that it not only detects the normal dragon spheres, but also the dragon's super spheres

 **Goku:** once you have finished the improvement of the dragon's radar we will look for it

 **Bulma:** exact, but it will be useless to look for them near Earth

 **Vegeta:** why?

 **Bulma:** You will see the universe is huge and we are in so to speak an elusive universe 7 and I need you to go to the center of the universe to be able to locate them more easily

 **Vegeta:** With what is your woman plan

 **Bulma:** If and if you excuse me I will go to the laboratory to improve the radar the radar of the dragon, I think that by tomorrow I have it ready

 **Vegeta:** Good, but you hurry woman

-Bulma enters the Capsula Corporation-

 **End of the flashback**

 **SrZ:** With that dragon's radar, huh? It will be easy to remove those ... (It is interrupted)

 **Infinite:** In case you do not remember SrZ those guys have an exaggerated power and it will not be easy to remove the dragon's radar

 **SrZ:** (Remember at the moment) Ostia is true!

 **Eggman:** Well let them be talking about the dragon spheres, that another day we will see it in detail, now what we care about is stealing the 7 emeralds of chaos, as those emeralds are reminded I told them that it was in base X-64 and we have to carry arms in the case of SrZ and mine, bring some robots as reinforcement and of course your Infinite since you are quite powerful and I think you would end up with those subjects that I told you a few minutes ago and obviously with the guards of the lair X-64

 **Infinite:** Mhm, this will be too easy, it will be like taking a baby's pacifier

 **SrZ:** If they resist, those bastards will eliminate them

 **Eggman:** Well said!

 **SrZ:** At what time will we go to zone X-64?

 **Eggman:** At midnight

 **SrZ:** At midnight? It can not be earlier

 **Eggman:** Do not! Because at that time it will be very dark and the guards will not see much and we can take them by surprise

 **SrZ:** Oh, it's true

 **Eggman:** well then the thing is like this, we'll go at midnight to zone X-64 with reinforcement robots and we will assault him and if the guards get in our way we eliminate them!

 **Eggman:** They are with me

 **Infinite:** Clear

 **SrZ:** yes

 **Eggman:** well and as my saying goes "If you plan a crime down to the smallest detail it will be the perfect crime"

 **Infinite:** well said Eggman

 **SrZ:** you impress me Eggman

 **Eggman:** Well now I will tell my robots that there will be an assault at 12:00 a.m.

-Eggman goes to the control area of the base-

-Then Eggman knocks on the door-

 **Robot:** Who?

 **Eggman:** he Dr. Eggman

 **Robot:** open the door is he doctor

-Other robot opens the door, then Eggman enters and then he Robot closes the door

 **Robot:** What is offered to you doctor?

 **Eggman:** I need you to use the microphone to inform all the robots about an assault that we will do to Zone X-64 and thus steal the emeralds of chaos

 **Robot:** But sir, is not that too risky?

 **Eggman:** You have forgotten that I have that human who calls himself "SrZ" and, of course, the mighty Infinite!

 **Robot:** true I had forgotten

 **Eggman:** that does not matter now, oh and another thing deactivates the horns of the dungeon temporarily so that Sonic does not hear anything of what I'm going to say to avoid a serious problem

 **Robot:** immediately Mr

-The robot deactivates through the mega computer its controls the dungeon horns and then gives the microphone to Eggman-

 **Robot:** I deactivated the dungeon horns and now he can talk calmly without Sonic hearing him

 **Eggman:** perfect, I'll start talking

-Eggman picks up the microphone and then starts talking-

 **Eggman (Microphone):** Robots I need your attention please listen to what I'm going to say

-There is total silence in all the Death-Egg-

 **Eggman (Microphone):** tonight together with him SrZ and Infinite and with most of you we will steal the emerald chaos and at this moment they are under the power of the X-64 zone, we will make an assault attacking all the enemies that we find and then arriving and stealing the emerald chaos, so it was necessary that at 11:00 p.m. all the robots meet in the center of the base to choose the most suitable ones

\- They passed the hours and arrived at 11:00 pm and all the robots met at the center of the Death-Egg

 **Eggman:** I will choose about 30 robots for this mission

-After about 30 robots are chosen and it took a half hour-

 **Eggman:** well the rest is doing the usual, watch the Death-Egg and monitor the cell of Sonic to avoid an inconvenience while I'm not

 **Robots:** Yes doctor!

-The Robots that were not elected returned to their posts-

 **Eggman:** (Look at the Robots that were chosen) If you were chosen, I need you to go with your best weapons and eliminate all enemies that are in your way

 **Robots:** Yes doctor

-After that, all of them direct to the ship that would take them to Mobius, then they arrived at the land near the base X-64-

-After that everyone gets off the ship, then Eggman says:

 **Eggman:** first go Infinite as it is the most powerful of the group and eliminate any enemy that comes in and we will go behind reinforcing it

 **Infinite:** this will be a piece of cake

 **SrZ:** all in march

-Then Eggman, SrZ, Infinite and the robots that were chosen for this mission go up to Eggman's ship-

\- After having climbed , to make a trip of a few minutes to the zone X-64 they get off the ship at about 200m away and then get off the ship-

-All go to zone X-64-

-When they are close some guards see the group of Eggman-

 **Guard:** (threatening) are entering a restricted area, return from where they came or we will eliminate them

-All Eggman's group ignores the warning-

 **Eggman:** you know what to do Infinite

 **Infinite:** Yes doctor

-Infinite rises and begins to make many cubes appear red and says

 **Infinite:** Let's enter or pay for it with their miserable lives

 **Guard:** You think that with some cubes scares me you are wrong (Start shooting)

 **SrZ:** Cover up!

 **Infinite:** Oh the one who will die here will be you and your friends stupid guard

-The guard shoots like crazy all the enemies, but no shot wounds someone, not even the robots-

 **Guard:** (he runs out of gun bullets) Oh shit! (begins to recharge)

 **Infinite:** Hasta nunca (He throws the amount of cubes to the guard)

 **Guard:** Aaaah!

-The cubes hit the guard making him see hallucinations and at the same time destroys the grid that covered part of the area X-64-

 **SrZ:** It's now or never

-The SrZ goes to where the guard is-

 **SrZ:** Go to hell!

 **Guard:** Oh ?!

-The SrZ shoots him 3 times in the chest killing his life instantly-

-The guard falls to the ground and dead-

 **SrZ:** (With psychopath) One less, now we lack the rest

-All the Eggman team enters the X-64 zone-

-A robots fall into battle, but little by little the security guards were killed and the building was being damaged little by little-

-After several minutes of the battle almost all the guards were annihilated, but those who looked after the chaos emeralds were missing and were in the center of the X-64 zone-

 **Eggman:** We have done well so far, only that some robots have fallen, but no matter I can build more now I think the more difficult guards come, but if we defeat them the emerald chaos will be under our control and Mobius will be our

 **All (except Eggman):** Yes!

-They walk a few meters until they meet the guards-

 **Guard:** Prepare all we can not allow to steal the 7 chaos emeralds

-The two sides face each other seriously-

 **Eggman:** Attack!

(War cries)

 **Guard:** Shoot!

-Then there is a great battle between the guards and Eggman's side, some robots fall, but little by little the guards were eliminated and when there was a guard (Loba) this happened-

 **Guard (Wolf):** (She looks cornered and she has run out of ammunition) (Anguish) (Go to SrZ) Why are you doing this ?! What do you want to do with the chaos emeralds ?! Are you from this planet ?! Why did you join Eggman !?

 **SrZ:** (amputates with the gun at the head of the Guard) Look girl I 'll tell you , I'm from Earth, I want the Emeralds Chaos to rule both Mobius and Earth, I joinedEggman because he would rule with me the two worlds

 **Guard (Wolf):** (Anguish) What do you think if I join you and help you, I know a lot about Mobius's map?

 **SrZ:** (start thinking about it)

-But Eggman and Infinite start talking-

 **Infinite:** Do not trust her SrZ, I do not think she wants to join us just because, yes, she really just wants to save herself and then say "What's going to help us" but in reality she just wants to save her life and then betray us, So , eliminate it !

 **Eggman:** Do not trust yourself just because she is a woman she just wants to save herself and surely she has to do with Sonic's group and she will tell them at least we will not wait for them, so ELIMINATE IT AS IT DOES NOT SERVE US ANYTHING!

 **SrZ:** (pointing) (ah, I do not know what to do)

\- To eliminate B Forgive Z forgive, but with threat L forgive, but with special treatment -

-The SrZ chose to eliminate-

 **SRZ:** Sorry, but I will not risk a betrayal Begone TO ANOTHER WORLD WITH YOUR AM I GOS, CLEAR IF EXISTS! (He laughs macabrely)

 **Guard (Wolf):** No please ! No ...!

-The SrZ shoots at the head of the guard and at the moment it leaves brains and blood and scatters in the surroundings-

 **SrZ:** Finish with her without problems, although she left me in a moment to think

 **Eggman:** You did the right thing

 **Infinite:** Good we go for the s emeralds chaos

-All the group goes towards the emeralds chaos-

-All see the chaos emeralds-

 **Eggman:** Look at the chaos emeralds

 **Infinite** **:** They are gleaming

 **SrZ:** Colorful and shine

 **Eggman:** Good, stop talking and take the emeralds

-They take them, but they sound the alarm of that part (since the others were ruined when they made the attack-

 **SrZ:** Damn! We just rang the alarm

 **Eggman:** That does not matter here I bring a bomb that I designed and that has a destruction radius of 1km

 **Infinite:** Perfect actívala

-Eggman activates the bomb-

 **Eggman: I** already activated the alarm and it will explode in 5 minutes

 **SrZ:** Ok now run to the ship!

 **Eggman:** Robots back to the ship

-All those that survived run to the ship and it took them like 2 minutes to get to the ship

 **SrZ:** (Tired) ah how exhausting

-Eggman lights the ship and it rises and within 2 minutes is more than 2 km away from the base X-64-

-After a minute the bomb explodes and the X-64 zone is erased from the map-

 **Eggman:** Perfect so there will be no trace of our crime

-After a few minutes they arrive at the base-

 **Eggman: I** 'll keep an emerald safe, and by the way, excellent work at 2,

 **End of** **chapter** **12**

 **Very good, how did you** **like** **the** **chapter** **?** **I hope you liked them and if that is the case I hope you vote** **that motivates me to continue writing**

 **Every time** **the thing** **is getting** **stronger and** **uglier** **things soon arrived** **and soon the Z and Z Warriors The Lord will look and see who comes out** on **top**

 **Until next time**


	14. Chapter 13: Mobius attack and bloodshed

-After a few days after the villains stole the 7 emeralds of chaos and managed to eliminate the guards without mercy, the villains decide to do their first act of evil

 **Eggman:** Well, I think it's time to start the plan to conquer Mobius,

 **SrZ:** When will we steal the 7 dragon spheres?

 **Eggman:** quiet, first we will make an attack on Mobius just to make presence and then we will go to steal the dragonballs

 **Infinite:** I remind you that it will not be easy to remove the dragon's radar from those subjects

 **Eggman:** if it's true, but then we worry about that, now what matters is to see how we will attack without getting hurt

 **SrZ:** we could make Infinite go forward while I shoot,

 **Eggman:** good idea (while I go in my eggmobile just to witness)

 **Infinite:** Ah if nothing else! (What idiots) do not think it would be good to also bring reinforcement robots

 **Eggman:** good idea Infinite

 **Infinite:** Well think about your brainiac plans (now I see why Sonic always defeats him)

 **SrZ:** but Infinite if we are unstoppable with you, it would even kill the strongest of Sonic's friends with a bullet

 **Infinite:** I am told by the ordinary human that only because of his Ak-47 that he already thinks he is powerful

 **SrZ:** Not everyone dares to grab a gun and shoot (Puto, just because I do not have another I make an alliance with these 2)

 **Eggman:** I will do what I did a few days ago when we attacked the already extinct zone X-64

 **SrZ:** what to call your robots to choose who will go to the mission

 **Eggman:** exact

 **Infinite:** then do it

 **Eggman:** (well then I'll be back)

-Eggman goes to the control area and orders his guards the same as before, Deactivate the dungeon horns and take the microphone and says:

 **Eggman** **(Microphone):** Robots needed them to meet at the center of the Death-Egg within 20 minutes to be selected for the mission "Attack on Mobius"

-the minutes go by and the robots go to the center of the base-

-After about 20 minutes of the above-

 **Eggman:** now that all (or at least the majority) are here will be randomly selected by means of some papers that contain all the robots of the base) SrZ pass with the papers

 **SrZ:** right away

-The SrZ wore a kind of rotating sphere where the model of the robots built by Eggman were in pieces of paper.

 **Eggman:** turn it circle for a few seconds

-SELZ started spinning his sphere-

 **Meanwhile with** **Infinite**

-Infinite are going down to the dungeon to see if everything was in order-

-I saw everything normal until he went to the cell where Sonic was-

 **Robot Guard:** What are you doing here, Mr. Infinite?

 **Infinite:** I came to see the prisoner

 **Returning with** **Eggman**

 **Eggman:** Now that the sphere has been turned, we will take out the pieces of paper to see who the lucky 100 will be

 **Returning with** **Infinite**

 **Infinite:** Did you get used to your new cell?

 **Sonic:** (It says nothing)

 **Infinite:** Ah, you will not say anything, I see that little by little your spirit is going out

 **Returning with** **Eggman**

 **Eggman:** and he's the first lucky one is he model War70-kdhdj96

\- SrZ turns the roulette again-

 **Eggman:** (He takes out a second paper) the second model to be chosen is ... He model Veg374-kshdbC4r

 **With** **Infinite**

 **Infinite:** I just have to tell you that soon we will attack Mobius and if one of your friends dares to interfere we will eliminate them at that moment

 **Sonic:** (and how I stop them being in this cell) I can not allow them to do that!

 **Infinite:** How will you stop us being locked in this cell?

 **Sonic:** you'll see, just watch

-Sonic begins to make a spind dash towards the bars of the cell knowing that it will not make it easy to cross them-

 **Infinite:** oh you will not

-Infinite goes to a button that is on the side of Sonic's cell and then approaches and before pressing it says-

 **Infinite:** I warn you that this will hurt and a lot

 _-Sonic_ _I was doing his_ _spin_ _dash_ _when_ _suddenly-_

 _-Infinite_ _press the button and this causes the bars of the cell to become electric and immediately electrocute_ _Sonic_

 _-Then you hear the cries of_ _Sonic_ _by the electricity that_ _is_ _going through your body and then some_ _seconds_ _falls to the ground_ _unconscious-_

 **Infinite:** idiot hedgehog trying to escape with that silly technique and the only thing he got was electrocuted and fall unconscious to the ground (I just hope he is still alive because otherwise I will have serious problems, but it does not matter since if Eggman dares to scold me or do something to me at the same time I eliminate it and if the SrZ also supports Eggman I will not hesitate to eliminate it)

 **Infinite:** (looks at a robot) Hey, come here!

 _-The robot is heading towards_ _Eggman-_

 **Robot:** that is offered Mr. Infinite

 **Infinite:** Stay watching this cell and do not go to deactivate the electrification system of the bars, with which I learned that the escaped prisoner will eliminate you without any mercy! You understood!

 **Robot:** understood sir

 _Infinite_ _start walking in search of_ _Eggman_ _and the_ _SrZ_ _-_

 **Infinite:** I better go to where Eggman is before he asks me a lot of annoying questions

 **Returning with** **Eggman, the** **SrZ** **and the** **rob** **ots**

 **Eggman:** model # 12 is G0k5-617hsj

 **SrZ:** (I begin to get bored)

 **Eggman:** model # 13 is G0h4n-648, # 14 is G0t3N-K177, # 15 W4l51G1, # 16 is Tr5nK5- & 62HS

 **Eggman** **followed** **mentioning** **more** **and** **more** **models until I reach 50**

 **Eggman:** The last one is 4d0l-1tl3r-Fu1r3r

Inf _inite_ _comes from_ _suddenly-_

 **Eggman:** (turns to see Infinite) Can you know where the hell you were?

 **Infinite:** he walked alone

 **Eggman:** oh it does not matter since we have chosen the robots that will accompany us in the combat

 **Infinite:** (looks around) I see

 **SrZ:** Now let's show who's in charge here!

 **Eggman:** that's how it's talked like that , now we all have to go to the ship to start the attack

\- _the_ _SrZ_ _he goes to his arsenal of weapons and carries a shotgun, several assault rifles, submachine guns and as a weapon of_ _sniper-_

 _-Instead_ _Eggman_ _just searched if_ _Egg-Mobile_ _and a pk-16 per se_ _perhaps-_

 _-Instead_ _Infinite_ _as is the_ _strongest of_ the _whole group just he entered the_ _ship-_

 _\- Then the rest went up to the ship of_ _Eggman_ _and then it_ _direct_ _towards a random city of_ Mobius-

-After a few minutes they arrive at a hill near the village and all get off and start walking towards the city (except Eggman since he was on the Egg- Mobile , so he was flying-

 **Eggman:** someone brings the speaker to assert our presence

 **SrZ:** I bring it Eggman

 **Eggman:** Excellent

 **Infinite:** What are you supposed to talk about with the speaker? Say: "here are your new rulers." If they resist, what will you do?

 **Eggman:** it's easy, I just order my robots to attack the civilians, you 2 will also help me in that

 **Infinite:** I like the idea of attacking people who resist

 **SrZ:** I too will assert our presence to see who commands here

 **Eggman:** That's the attitude! Now let's go to that city

 _-the trio of evil goes towards the town, when entering the city the townspeople see them with a bad face and begin to say_ _things-_

 **Villager:** you saw those guys that came in from nowhere

 **Villager 2:** yes and I do not think they come with good intentions

 **Villager:** maybe, we should be prepared for the worst

 _-Eggman_ _you climb to a kind of board, the_ _SrZ_ he gives the speaker and immediately starts talking-

 **Eggman** **(Speaker):** this city is now under the authority of Dr. Eggman , if they resist, my henchmen will eliminate anyone

\- _There was silence throughout the city until ..._

 **Villager:** We will not accept you like that, no more law does not stipulate it that way!

 **Eggman:** (gets angry) SrZ has the honors

 **SrZ:** agree

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _pulls out a submachine gun and shoots the villager 4 times killing him_ _instant_ -

 _-All the inhabitants enter_ _panic_ _-_

 **Villager:** Do not kill us please!

 **Eggman:** I like that they obey their rulers

-but a village boy goes to attack Infinite in the back-

 _-The village boy is thrown towards the back of_ _Infinite_ _and he_ _gets it,_ _but-_

 **Infinite:** stupid child, for your rebellion you will lose your life

 **Village boy:** What!?

 _-Infinite_ _gives him a kick that sends the child flying several meters high, so that later he fell from the sky and dies no_ _more_ _fall-_

 **Infinite:** that happens to those who dare to disobey us and challenge us

 **Villager:** Damned! How could you do that to a child!

 **Infinite:** He challenges me , I who defy me will die

 **Villager:** Because it makes us is ...

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _shoots the villager in the head_ _provoking him_ _the_ _death-_

 **Villagers:** do not kill us please, we will do what they tell us

 **Eggman:** I like it that way

 _-And so little by little the trio of evil was conquering_ _Mobius_ _many innocent people died, others to oppose died without_ _compassion-_

 _-The trio of evil managed to conquer_ _Mobius_ _to 99.9%_

 **End of chapter 13**

 **He hoped you liked the** **chapter** **if it is** **A) Yes** **vote for the** **history** **, since that** **motivates** **to keep writing**


	15. chapter 14 forming the resistance

-After about 6 months have passed since Eggman, Infinite and SrZ made their attack and managed to conquer 99% of Mobius, the next resistance will be formed-

-All (except Shadow) were desperate since they could not find what to do to face Eggman-

 **Vector:** How is it possible that this Eggman has conquered most of Mobius ?!

 **Tails:** according to unofficial sources Eggman has the help of a kind of fox (author's note, I think) and a human being

 **Rouge:** Wait a moment. Did you say a human?

 **Tails:** yes, but they are not unofficial sources

 **Rouge:** If that is true then how is it that there is another human apart from Eggman?

 **Tails:** I do not even know that

 **Silver:** The name of those subjects is what matters least now, the problem now is how we will face those subjects

 **Espio:** We do not know that since we have not confronted them and if we do we could die in the attempt

 **Tails:** if only Sonic was here

 **Silver:** Speaking about Sonic, the group that we sent to search for him has not found him yet

 **Rouge:** According to the team "Eagle" they have not found any trace of Sonic yet and they have told me that it is possible that Eggman together with the fox and the human is possible to have eliminated it

 **Amy:** What! How is it possible that they say Sonic is dead !? They are very negative

 _-Shadow_ _interfere-_

 **Shadow:** Mira Amy is not to be negative what Rouge says, is to be realistic since with every minute that passes the possibility of finding Sonic alive diminishes and now the possibility of finding him alive is quite difficult, if not impossible. Also, with or without Sonic we will have to beat Eggman

 **Amy:** (Just listen to what Shadow says)

 **Rouge:** Have you searched all over the planet?

 **Eagle Member:** yes ma'am we have searched up below the stones and nothing

 **Rouge:** Where can Sonic be?

\- _At that moment arrives_ _Kunckles_ _-_

 **Kunckles** **:** I'm back

 **Vector:** Where have you been?

 **Kunckles** **:** I was looking for survivors to bring them here and I found one who survived Eggman's most recent attack

 **Tails:** Who is?

 **Kunckles** **:** Here is

-It's a kind of fox (author's note, I think again) red with gloves and green shoes with black

 **?:** Hello, how are you?

 **Kunckles** **:** He is Roy , he will help us defeat Eggman

 **Charmy:** that will not help us much that we say, it does not look very strong that we say

 **Vector:** Charmy, you're not very strong either, and still you're still here with us

 **Charmy:** (He laments what he said)

 **Kunckles** **:** He is the only one who survived the attack of Eggman, it is very brave to join us because they know how to defeat Eggman is not easy ,

 **Tails:** the more people join us to make the resistance, the better it will be to defeat Eggman

 **Kunckles** **:** you can introduce yourself as a rookie

 **Roky** **:** Hello everyone, as he said he escinda my name is Roky and I'm the only one who survived the attack of my city all because of Dr. Eggman

 **Espio:** Could you tell us how Eggman attacked you?

 **Roky:** (sighs) the thing was like that

 **Flash back**

 _-It was Red together with his friends fighting against Eggman, Infinite and him SrZ-_

 **Eggman:** (In it Egg-Mobile) Fast finish with these inept people who do not want to accept their new masters

-There was a great shootout between the rebels and he trio of evil-

 **SrZ:** (See two wolf children and their mother) The three of you come quickly with your future master and mistress to the Death-Egg!

 **Female Wolf:** Do not!

 **SrZ:** Let the three of them come, eh! Fuck! (He grabs Mama Loba's arm by force)

 **Mama Loba:** Do not let go ! (He gives a nick in the face to SrZ)

 **SrZ:** (groans of pain) Ah! DAMN DAUGHTER DAUGHTER! YOU DIE HERE UNSUCCESSFUL!

 _\- SrZ pulls out his gun and shoots at the wolf -_

 **Mama Loba:** (Screams with pain and falls)

 **Lobito** **and** **Lobita:** Mom! Nooooooo!

 **Mama Loba:** (agonizing) to ... gun day some war ... ros ma ... s pode ... ro ... sos that t ... uy your ... Others ami ... ros see ... dran and the de ... ta ... ran

 **SrZ:** That will never happen (He shoots the mother wolf)

 **Lobito and Lobita:** Mom! Nooooo!

 **SrZ:** (Smiling) a bitch less, (Turns to see the children who are scared and sad about the death of their mother) (Threatening) If they do not want to end up like their mother's whore, it would be better to join us

 **Lobito:** I will not do it!

 **SrZ:** (He shoots the Lobito in his arm)

 **Lobito:** (Screams of pain)

 **SrZ:** This is your last chance will fit , or you join me or you die choose!

 **Lobito:** I'd rather die

 **SrZ:** as you want Lobo pendejo

-The SrZ shoots the Lobito in his heart, ending his life immediately and falls to the ground.

 **Lobita:** Cursed Hermano¡ unhappy!

 **SrZ:** Shut up ! If you do not want to end up like those two assholes there lying on the floor you'd better join me and be the servant of the Death-Egg

 **Lobita:** I prefer to die before being a slave to a wretch like you who only thinks to kill innocent people and who looks like the devil

 **SrZ:** have more respect to your master, if you want to continue living accept this generous offer that I make

 **Lobita:** To hell with you!

 **SrZ:** as you want

 _-The SrZ shoots him his arms,_ _the 2 ducks_ _, in the queue so that he falls immediately-_

 **Lobita:** Aaaaaaaa!

 _-_ _The_ _SRZ just shoot you in no vital parts so that only sufra-_

 **Lobita:** (Agonizing)

 **SrZ:** until here you came

 _-THE SrZ shoots him in the head ending his life immediately-_

 **SrZ:** pity I would have liked to have servants in the Death-Egg

 _-With Infinite-_

 _-Infinite_ _has_ _attacked the majority of civilians and only Roky remains-_

 **Infinite:** these civilians are idiots if they had not opposed resistance they would still be alive,

 **Roky:** (He shoots Infinite)

 **Infinite:** (dodges), idiot (Teleports) surprise madafacka (Strikes Roky)

 **Roky:** you are an idiot when you want to attack me since I am the most powerful person in this world, but I see that you are very weak and I will give you the opportunity to escape because I see that you are very weak and I have eliminated all the people of this city and not you can do nothing, and you'd better leave before it changes its mind and gives you a cruel and painful death

 **Roky:** (starts running)

 **end of flash back**

 **Roky:** and that's how most people died killed by that guy

 **Amy:** unfortunate those subjects, this fight will be to recover Mobius and avenge the people who were killed

 **Kunckles** **:** We will confront those subjects, even if that means sacrificing our lives. Who is he with me? If so, everyone says "We will recover Mobius "

 **Everybody:** WE WILL RECOVER MOBIUS!

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **HELLO LIKE THIS HE EXPECTED THAT WELL**

 **AS YOU SEE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE JOINED TO THE ROKY RESISTANCE (THE CUSTOM CHARATER) AND SHOWS LIKE THIS WE ARE JOINED TO OUR FRIENDS OF RESISTANCE**

 **THIS THING WILL BECOME LITTLE AND MANY THINGS WILL HAPPEN**


	16. Chapter 15: Desperate search 2

-Return to earth-

-the parents of SrZ (Manuel) are on the verge of total despair as there are no traces of SrZ

 **Mother:** (In total despair) We have been without information about Manuel for more than 6 months! and the useless police do nothing

 **Father** : Dear do not put yourself like that

 **Mother** : How do you want me not to get like this ?! He's our son! You do not care about man! Oh my God!

 **Father** : Of course, yes dear, but ...

 **Mother** : But what ?! Do you take it lightly ?! AH!

 **Father** : Of course, my dear, but you are altering too much, and if you continue like this, you will have a heart attack because of so much concern.

 **Mother** : and that I am already so desperate that there is no sign that Manuel returns,

 **Father** : Ah dear, I think that by now it will be almost impossible for us to find Manuel alive

 **Mother** : Do not say that, do not lose hope!

 **Father** : But dear, I am being realistic because as I say, it is less likely that we will find Manuel alive

 **Mother** : (explodes) You know if you're not going to talk anything that helps us better shut up your mouth!

 **Father** : Calm dear

 **Mother** : you know that I say that we go to the police station and ask if they have information about Manuel

 **Father** : That's not supposed to call us to tell us information about it

 **Mother** : I do not give a fuck, let's go to the police station because it's been too long and we have not received a response

 **Father** : it 's okay (nor do I care so much about that teenager)

-The parents of SrZ begin to walk to the police station-

-In the meantime-

-In Mobius -

 **SrZ** : (Look at the landscape) go most of this planet is shattered, all for not obeying, the Master, Lord and King of this world and the earth.  
I swear that when I ask those magical spheres that I do not remember their name at this moment my greatest desires will take revenge of everything that those sons of bitches did to me and they will pay dearly for what they did to me in the past, they will pay for having done my childhood a worse place than hell

-Llega Infinite-

 **Infinite** : you've finished talking so much in 1st person SrZ

 **SrZ** : (turns to see Infinite) ah yes Infinite, I had not realized that you were behind me

 **Infinite** : it's because he just came (idiot)

 **SrZ** : good, why did you come Infinite?

 **Infinite** : I came because you need what among the 3 we talk about something we will do very soon

 **SrZ** : Ah, I'm going right away (Damn I swear they'll pay dearly)

-The 2 go to where is Eggman-

-Return to earth

-The parents of SrZ went on a bus to the police station to see how the investigation is going on about their son-

-Then they get off the bus that left them a few meters near the police station-

-Then they walk a little and enter the police station-

-Then they arrive at the reception where they arrive and ask about him Manuel's case-

 **Police** : good afternoon

Mother and Father: good afternoon, Mr. Official

 **Police** : Are you coming to present a case?

 **Father:** no, we come to know how the investigation is going

 **Police** : What investigation is sir?

 **Mother** : it's about the disappearance of a teenager named Manuel

 **Police** : have let me review the files

-The policeman begins to see the files-

-After a few seconds of reviewing the files-

 **Police** : this case was filed on 11/30/799 and the cause of this is about a disappearance

 **Mother** : if he is right

 **Police** : Well, he is being carried out by Officer Stanley

 **Mother** : Where is Officer Stanley at this moment?

 **Police** : well he is in his office at this time is the door # 15 on it 2nd floor

 **Father** : thank you very much for the information

 **Police** : you're welcome for nothing, to serve you

-The parents of SrZ go to the elevator that would take them to the 2nd floor and then face how the investigation on the disappearance of SrZ-

-They call the elevator and after a few seconds it arrives and the elevator doors open and they enter and then he pushes the button to close the elevators and he gives to the button on the 2nd floor-

\- The elevator closes and then it goes up to the 2nd floor, the parents of SrZ do not know what awaits them-

\- The elevator opens its doors and the parents leave the elevator and look for the door # 15 to look for the officer Stanley-

\- After looking for a moment, they find the door # 15-

 **Father** : I'm going to knock on the door

 **mother** : touch then

-The father knocks on the door

 **O. Stanley** : Who is it?

 **Father** : we are Manuel's parents

 **O. Stanley** : Pass

-The parents of SrZ enter and close the door-

-It Officer Stanley is a young man about 20 years old, he is someone with his thin body, brown eyes, black shoes and black hair and serious look-

 **O. Stanley** : take a seat

-The parents take a seat-

 **Mother** : Mr. Officer, we need to know about how the investigation on the disappearance of Manuel is going

 **O. Stanley** : That they do not know that if we obtain information about the case we would call immediately

 **Mother** : we already know that only too much time has passed and we are totally desperate and every day we lose hope of finding him alive

 **O. Stanley** : Well, I regret to inform you that I have already asked your colleagues, friends, teachers, neighbors, but ... We have not obtained any information that could help with the investigation of the case

 **Mother** : (Goes into tears) ! What?! That means that my son has disappeared without leaving any trace

 **O. Stanley** : They have not considered that their son could have fled the city without saying anything

 **Father** : that's not impossible, I took my wallet and my wife her purse and it's impossible that he went too far from here

 **O. Stanley:** Well this really is rare, it is certainly the most difficult research I have done in my time a cop, but I will continue investigating because it is my job

 **Father** : well I expected good news, but at least I know that work is being done in the case of the disappearance of our son

 **Mother** : we're leaving now

-The parents say goodbye to Officer Stanley and then they go home-

-They take a few minutes to get to his house, but they arrive-

-Arriving-

 **Mother** : (with sadness) Dear, he thought that we will never see Manuel again in life, because he, because it was not me, WHY !

 **FATHER** : quiet dear, you'll see that the police will find Manuel (I see that he already has low hopes of finding Manuel alive, like me)

 **Can the police find Manuel?**

 **What will the trio of evil be planning?**

 **Discover it in the next chapter**

 **End of chapter 15**

 **As you see the parents of SrZ** **is** **very low in hopes of finding it**

 **What they do not know is that he already showed his dark side**

 **I'm just telling you that for him next chapter, SHIT THIS SHIT!**


	17. Chapter 16: Sonic Rescue

\- _A few days after the parents of the_ _SrZ_ _see that_ _the_ _case_ _is_ _not_ _resolved and could even be_ _unpunished_ _the villains are planning another_ _plan-_

 **Eggman:** good people I say it would be time to go visit a place

 **SrZ:** Which place?

 **Eggman:** The earth

 **SrZ:** oh, I did not even remember

 **Infinite:** good and because we're going to go already, do you already have a plan prepared to attack those subjects perhaps?

 **Eggman:** Well, a few minutes ago I saw something that interested me a lot

 **Infinite:** the one that Eggman

 **Eggman:** according to the recording those subjects are going to go to a kind of duel in I do not remember where to fight against the most powerful beings of other universes and those who lose the losing universes will be eliminated

 **SrZ:** What did you say that those who lose the entire universe will be eliminated ?!

 **Eggman:** If I said that

 **SrZ:** but now that I see it that is very risky, because if those guys fail the universe together with Earth will be eliminated

 **Infinite** **:** good is likely, but you've seen how strong and powerful those subjects are, even the children have impressed me, I really would not like to run into any of those subjects with my current power, but if we manage to obtain the power of the emerald chaos we will be more powerful that they

 **Eggman:** that's how Infinite speaks

 **SrZ:** How will we do that without being discovered?

 **Eggman:** easy when those guys go to the tournament of power, we will take advantage of stealing the radar and the dragonballs

 **SrZ:** perfect I like your way of thinking

 **Infinite:** well thought out since that way the planet will be exposed to any threat and it will be much more easy to steal the radar and dragon spheres

 **SrZ:** But where are the dragon's radar and the dragon's spheres

 **Eggman:** the spheres I do not know, but the radar yes, because that will tell us where the spheres are

 **SrZ:** perfect

 **Infinite:** So where? Is the dragon's radar ?

 **Eggman:** in a place called Capsule Corporation

 **SrZ:** Will it have a high security?

 **Eggman:** it is possible, but with Infinite this will be easy

 **Infinite:** (I see that would be nothing without me these 2 human Pathetic)

 **SrZ:** so when are we leaving?

 **Eggman:** we will go when I say

 **Infinite:** When will that be ?

 **Eggman:** if I did not make a mistake it will be tomorrow

-The next day-

-Eggman was looking at his computer screen to see how those subjects were doing-

 **SrZ:** How are those Eggman subjects going?

 **Eggman:** come see yourself SrZ

 **SrZ:** Infinite come let's see how you are going to these subjects

 **Infinite:** I'm going

-The three of them stare at the computer screen-

 **SrZ:** let's see how this situation is put

 _-in the computer screen-_

 _-The 10 representatives who were going to fight so that the universe 7 was saved from its destruction were assembled-_

 **Wiss:** well let's see if everyone is here (start to see the participants) let's see Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo , 17, 18, TenShinHan, Muten Roshi (Master Roshi), Frieza and Krillin

 **Goku:** How excited I am, I will face against very strong subjects

 **Bills:** but I remember you for your stupid Obtaining by fighting we are in this serious problem so it is better for you to win this tournament or you know what will happen if we lose and I especially tell you Goku since you reminded Seno -Sama about that tournament

 **Goku:** Oh, Mr. Bills, do not get mad like that

 **Bills:** (As it is possible to be taken so lightly)

 **Freezer:** Ah Goku, if we win this tournament remember your promise, you will revive me as it is part of the deal

 **Goku:** Ah yes it 's true

 **Vegeta:** Ah and stop talking so much, what time do you think to appear the Kaio-Shin to teleport to where is Zeno-Sana

 _-After a few seconds-_

 _-The Kaio-Shin appears together with Kibito-_

 **Bills:** it was time for you to appear Shin

 **Goku:** Wait a moment, you run out with Kibito ?!

 **Kaio-Shin:** yes, we had already got bored of being merged so we asked the namekianos if they would do us the favor of asking Porunga to let us work

 **Goku:** With that was

 **Bills:** stop talking so much and better teletransport us to where Zeno-Sama is, you know that everyone wants them to be punctual

 **Kaio-Shin:** ah, it's true, one that grabs me by the shoulder and the rest that hold on to each other, we all teleport

 _-Goku takes the shoulder of the Kaio-Shin and they all hold each other-_

 **Kaio-Shin** **:** there we go

 _-All is_ _transported_ _to where Zeno-Zama is to hold the power tournament-_

 _-In Eggman's laboratory-_

 **SrZ:** But what did I just see? those subjects just teleported to where Zeno-sama is, namely, who is that guy

 **Eggman:** Wok , I can not believe those guys just disappeared without a trace

 **Infinite:** It's the perfect time to steal the radar and the dragon spheres

 **Eggman:** It's true, SrZ sees the chaos emeralds , while I open the portal

 **Infinite:** What about me?

 **Eggman:** You wait here Infinite

 **Infinite:** It's okay

 _-The SRZ went for some weapons and of course by the chaos emeralds and when_ _found_ _stuffed_ them _into a backpack that Eggman_ _had_ _hung_ _there_ _-_

 _-Eggman_ _has_ _opened the portal-_

 **SrZ:** They are ready to see what planet Earth is like and steal the radar and dragon spheres

 **Eggman:** Yes! everything is for control

 **Infinite:** Everything is to dominate and demonstrate who is the most powerful being

 _-The SrZ returns to his home planet, while Infinite and Eggman venture into the unknown-_

 _-Meanwhile in another place of Mobius-_

 _-The resistance was on his guard and that's when someone from the_ _squad_ _arrives_ _Eagle_ _to report something very important-_

 **Eagle** **Member** **:** I have an important news

 **Everybody:** What is the news?

 **Eagle** **Member** **:** Sonic has been located, is somewhere in the Meath Egg

 **Everybody:** What?!

 **Silver:** rightly we did not find it anywhere on the planet

 **Kunckles** **:** you have to send someone to rescue him, (Turn to see Roky)

 **Roky:** Who me?

 **Kunckles** **:** Well, your rookie I want you to go up to a ship that we have in the hangar and you go to the Death-Egg and rescue Sonic, whatever the cost

 **Roky:** I will do everything for the resistance and for our freedom

 _-Roky goes to the ship of the hangar and then goes to the Death-Egg where Sonic is to rescue him-_

-Is parked-

 **Roky (Radio):** Hey, I have little gas, it makes me need that when I rescue Sonic someone comes to pick me up Y to Sonic

 **Kunckles** **(Radio):** Understood Roky, when you found Sonic rescued me back to contact me

 **Roky (Radio):** I'll do it, Roky out (the connection is cut)

 _-Roky gets off the ship to start looking for Sonic-_

-Start down the Death-Egg and start dodging obstacles and attack Eggman's robots to break through-

-Tardo several minutes to get to the basement , where they had Sonic prisoner-

-I went to the basement and saw a cell where Sonic was held prisoner-

 **Sonic:** Who are you?

 **Robot:** High Who are you? What are you doing here?

 **Roky:** That which incubates you

 _-Roky fights the robot and defeats him_ _easily_ _-_

 **Roky:** these robots are easy to beat, I see that to be feared is that Infinite, Eggman and the other mysterious human

 _-Roky takes the security key of the robot guard already destroyed and_ _inserts it_ _inside a device that_ _is_ _in the middle of the bars and_ _inserts it_

 **Card reader device:** Guard 145-XYZ access granted

-The bars open-

 **Roky:** Hey, you're Sonic?

 **Sonic:** If I am Sonic and you, who are you?

 **Roky:** My name is Roky and I come to rescue you

 **Sonic:** How do I know you're not another Eggman ally?

 **Roky:** What? Of course not, if you just hire you right now with Kunckles to come and pick us up

 **Sonic:** Really!

 **Roky:** if I contact him right now

 **Roky (Radio):** Here Roky contacting base

 **Kunckles** **:** Here base

 **Sonic:** I can not believe it is the voice of Kunckles

 **Kunckles** **(Radio):** Roky you have Sonic with you

 **Roky (Radio):** If you are already with me, come and pick us up immediately

 **Kunckles** **(Radio):** then we go there , Kunckles out

 **Roky:** well let's go to the hangar to come pick us up

 **Sonic:** By the way, how are you with my friends?

 **Roky:** Well, I'll tell you

\- _Roky tells him everything that_ _has_ _happened these 6 months-_

 **Sonic:** I can not believe that Eggman has conquered most of Mobius and many people have died because of him and his 2 allies

 **Roky:** All my companions were killed by Infinite and I was the only one who managed to escape this massacre (With some sadness)

 **Sonic:** Do not worry we will avenge the death of all the fallen

 **Roky:** I want to do the same

 **Sonic:** Well let's go to the hangar to get us out of this place

 _-Roky and Sonic go to the hangar of the Death-Egg-_

 _-After_ _they arrive,_ _Kunckles_ _arrives_ _on a_ _ship-_

 **Sonic:** Mira is Kunckles ( waves with her hand)

 **Kunckles** **:** (Does the same thing)

 _-Then the ship is parked and opens for Roky and Sonic-_

 _-The 2 climb the ship-_

 **Kunckles** **:** Sonic I'm glad you 're fine

 **Sonic:** I knew you would find me some day , they were slow, but they found me

 **Kunckles** **:** (What a way to thank us) How was Roky?

 **Roky:** Well, I did not take much to defeat Eggman's robots

 **Kunckles** **:** I see that Eggman have a lousy security system

 **Sonic:** Ah yes blah blah blah I want to return already with others

 **Kunckles** **:** Right let's go now

 _-The ship takes off and this returns to the base of the resistance-_

 _-The 3 get off the ship and go to the_ _others_

 _-All are happy_ _especially_ _Tails-_

 **Tails:** Sonic! (He goes to where Sonic)

 **Sonic:** Tails! Are you alive! I thought those subjects had eliminated you

 **Tails:** Well, they left me hurt, but I'm fine

 _-Then they continued talking about_ _how_ _things_ _have_ _happened in_ _recent_ _months-_

 _ **End of**_ _**chapter**_ _**16**_

 _ **As you see, modify several things in this part so that it would have coherence**_

 _ **In this part of the**_ _**chapter**_ _**it was not so intense but the other part THIS IS GOING TO DISCONTROLL!**_

 **You** **will see** **this** **will become** **ugly**


	18. chapter 17: tragedy

_-After_ _Roky_ _will rescue_ _Sonic_ _and then escape from the_ _Death-Egg_ _and go back to the base of the_ _resistance-_

 _-The trio of evil had already arrived in La_ _Earth-_

 **Eggman:** (Looking around) with what this is The Earth

 **SrZ:** Exactly this is Earth

 **Eggman:** I am impressed with your landscape

 **SrZ:** imagine what it would be like if we managed to conquer Earth and Mobius

 **Eggman:** we would be the rulers of 2 worlds (laughs)

 **Infinite:** good and stop being contemplating the landscape; to stop saying your wishes and better start looking for the dragon's radar before those subjects come

 **SrZ:** oh is true we'd better start looking Capsule Corporation

 **Eggman:** let's look for what will give us absolute power

\- _The trio of evil begins to walk in search of the corporation_ _capsule-_

 _-At_ _path-_

\- _From_ _far-_

 **SrZ:** Who are they? (See more carefully) Shit!

 **Eggman:** What 's up ?

 **Infinite:** What did you see?

 **SrZ:** Let's just hide behind this bush Now!

\- _The 3 hide behind the bush-_

 _-The 2 people pass and do not realize that someone was watching them from the bushes-_

 _-The 3 leave the bush-_

 **Eggman:** Who were those 2 people?

 **Infinite:** Yes and why did you get nervous?

 **SrZ:** Because ... (sighs) They were my parents and I can not let them see me less with you because they are going to think that I am with bad people and a lot of silly questions and most likely they have already gone to the police and for sure They are looking for me because I am like "Missing" status

 **Eggman:** Oh I see then

 **Infinite:** So let's not let them see you

 _-The 3 continue walking toward the Capsula Corporation-_

 _-Some people are left looking weird at 3, but_ _especially_ _Eggman (Because it has an egg shape) and Infinite because it is an animal (Fox, I think) standing on 2 legs as a human being-_

 **Eggman:** (These people are looking at us weird)

 **Infinite:** (Damned errors of the creation, they will pay their insolence very expensive) (Infinite was going to make an illusionist attack)

 **SrZ:** Even not Infinite, this world will come the time to meet their masters

 **Infinite:** You're right SrZ, the time will come to these unfortunates

 **Eggman:** I think you did the right thing Infinite because if we attack things already complicate us much more , I already have enough with those phenomena thatare not in these moments in this world

 _-The 3 continue walking until ...-_

 **Eggman:** Who is that man in a blue suit?

 **SrZ:** Blue suit? (Look more closely) Shit! Fuck! He is a policeman Quick hide !

 _-The 3 were going to_ _hide,_ _but ...-_

 **Eggman:** What is fear SRZ?

 **SrZ:** Perhaps you forgot that I'm gone and most likely is that the police are looking for me and if I find is the end of the game

 **Eggman:** Oh I see, then I ask where is the Capsule Corporation

 **Infinite:** good idea Eggman, while SrZ and I hide

 **Eggman:** Well then hide, but now

 _-Infinite and SrZ are hiding-_

 _-Eggman walks to where_ _the_ _police officer_ _is_ _-_

 **Eggman:** Very good officer

 **Police** **:** very good, how can I help you?

 **Eggman:** I could tell where the Capsule Corporation is

 **Police** **:** Why do you go to the Capsula Corporation?

 **Eggman:** because they called me to help them in an investigation that that company is doing

 **Police** **:** Oh I see. Capsula Corporation is 3 blocks north of here and if you excuse me I have to go to the police station

 **Eggman:** Oh I see and thank you very much official

 _-The_ _policeman_ _leaves but not before seeing_ _Eggman_ _for the_ _last_ _time-_

 **Eggman:** (I think I'm looking a little weird)

-Infinite and SRZ where they had come from , which is hidden

 **SrZ:** Well done Eggman

 **Infinite:** You impress me Eggman since the policeman does not suspect anything, only that in the end you look a bit weird

 **Eggman:** Maybe it's the shape of my body

 **SrZ:** good and we better keep looking for the Capsule Corporation

 _-The three continued walking until they found the_ _Capsula_ _Corporation-_

 _-But in an_ _alley_ _... -_

 **?:** Manuel?

 **SrZ:** The voice seems familiar to me (go in the direction of the voice) FUCK!

 **Eggman:** Who is?

 **SrZ:** He is a friend of mine

 **?:** Manuel! (Starts running) ( Who are those 2 subjects who are with him?)

 _-After a few seconds arrives with the trio of evil-_

 **SrZ:** (Shit, I know who it is) Hello Frank

 **Frank:** Manuel, Damn you have your friends and family worried and even some have already given you for dead!

 **SrZ:** That's me, verga

 **Frank:** But what do you say Manuel?

 **SrZ:** I who know my "Friends" (Making quotes with their hands) betrayed me and abandoned me. You were the one who made my life impossible in elementary school and my parents made my childhood a worse place than hell itself

 **Frank:** If I know and I'm sorry, but who are these 2 subjects?

 **SrZ:** Look, I make you a proposal

 **Frank:** What proposal?

 **SrZ:** that if you join us 3 We will conquer the whole world!

 **Frank:** What are you crazy? I do not know the other 2 subjects and how do you think I will join well no more

 **SrZ:** Oh that you rejected my offer of forgiveness and power to the same good (Pulls out his MPK-16 pistol in muffler)

 **Frank:** ( Scared ) Did you go crazy !? Are you planning to murder me ?!

 **SrZ:** I 'll give you one last chance. Join or not?

 **Frank:** (Sighs) It's okay I'll join you

 **SrZ:** Well, only if you try to escape or do something silly like calling your parents or the police, I'll eliminate you. It's clear to you!

 **Frank:** If it is clear to me

 _-The 4 continue their way to the capsule corporation-_

 _-After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at the Capsula Corporation-_

 **Eggman:** wok is big and has a spherical shape

 **SrZ:** Not for nothing is called Capsule Corporation

 **Frank:** What do we do in the Capsula Corporation?

 **Infinite:** Just join us and you will discover

 **Frank:** What do they plan to steal money?

 **SrZ:** Something so dear "Friend" Now move !

 **Frank:** (sighs) Good

 _-The 3 move towards the entrance of the Capsule Corporation-_

 _-They enter through the main door and they open_ _automatically_ _(like those in supermarkets)_

 **Receptionist:** Good afternoon

 **the 4:** Good

 **Receptionist:** They have a scheduled appointment

 **SrZ:** (Pulls out his gun) Tell us where the Dragon Radar is!

 **Receptionist:** Oh!

 **Frank:** You went crazy!

 **SrZ:** WHERE IS THE DRAGON RADAR? RESPONDA CARAJO

 **Receptionist:** I do not know what he 's talking

 **Frank:** Manuel, enough

 **SrZ:** do not tell me more Manuel tell me the SrZ

 **Frank:** (What Manuel has become)

 **SrZ:** Well as you answer, tell him goodbye to this world

 **Receptionist:** No Please

 **SrZ:** (About to shoot)

 **Frank:** (It is thrown on top of SrZ)

 **Receptionist:** (Start running)

 **Infinite:** Stupid human ah not escape (walks faster than light to the receptionist)

 **Receptionist:** Aaaah! Help!

 **Eggman:** delete it Infinite

 **Infinite:** at once Doctor

-Infinite makes a super illusionist blow that goes straight in the direction of the heart, gives him and the receptionist woman dies in him instantly-

 **Infinite:** I was just a useless human

-Return with the "Friends from childhood" -

 **SrZ:** WHY SHIT YOU DETUVED ME FRANK?

 **Frank:** because I can not let you kill people

 **SrZ:** it hurts look Frank

 **Frank:** (Turns to see Eggman and Infinite) What! It can not be true! Murderers!

 **SrZ:** Well I do not care, I also remember that you and your friends created this killer

 **Frank:** Do not! It can not be true!

 **SrZ:** besides, you just did something foolish to keep her from killing that woman, so you're dying right now

 **Frank:** No Please! Have foot ...

 **-** SrZ shoots Frank in the head and falls to the ground dead-

 **SrZ:** ja por pendejo has just died

 **Eggman:** (This menu is very cold, I think he is capable of killing his own mother)

 **Infinite:** (I'm impressed by SrZ, I think you 'll be a good dictator after all)

 **SrZ:** (Psycho look)

-On another side of the Capsula Corporation-

 **Bulma:** They heard that

 **Dr. Brief** **:** If it sounded like someone fell to the ground, they opened up fainting

 *** :** Bulma we will go to see what happened, meanwhile you stay with Bar

(* I do not remember his name, but yes I know she's Bulma's mother and Dr. Brief's wife)

\- _Bulma's parents go to where they heard the sound-_

 **SrZ:** Well the best thing is that we move to look for the radar before someone else sees us and we have to do what we did a moment ago

 **Eggman:** Come on

 _-the 3 began to_ _walk,_ _but ...-_

 **Dr. Brief** **:** (Astonished by what he has just seen)

 **:** Aaaah! Who are you 3 ?! (Displaying 2 bodies) What is this !?

 _-Where Bulma-_

 **Bulma:** What opens past? (He leaves Bra in a chair and goes to investigate)

\- _Going back to the_ _others_ _-_

 **SrZ** **:** **(** Pulls out his gun) What matters now, the best thing is that they give me the dragon's radar or open serious consequences

 **Dr. Brief** **:** I think we have no other option

 **SrZ:** BUT TO ALREADY FUCK OR LEAD THEM!

 _-Dr_ _._ _and_ _Mrs._ _Brief begin to lead the 3-_

 _-But...-_

 _ **-**_ _They run into Bulma-_

 **Bulma:** Oh, this!

 **Infinite:** If you want to continue living help us to look for the dragon's radar or you will pay the consequences

 **Bulma:** (Ash) (Go to SrZ) Were not you the young man who disappeared a few months ago?

 **SrZ:** Shut up woman and better take me to where is the dragon radar or die

 _-Empiezan walking toward where_ _the radar_ _Dragon_ _is_ _-_

 _-In the path-_

 **Bulma:** (Rather than take them where is the radar because it is obvious not to use areas with good intentions will take them to where the training room Vegeta to fall under gravity excess)

 _-All head towards where_ _the training room_ _is_ _Vegeta-_

 _-Arriving-_

 **Eggman:** Is it here ?

 **Bulma:** If it is here

 _-Bulma opens the door-_

 **Dr. Brief** **:** Are you sure about this daughter?

 **Bulma:** Yes Dad

 **Eggman:** I will enter first

-Eggman enters and falls instantly by the excessive gravity there -

 **Eggman:** Ah, but what!

 **Infinite:** But what happens here

 **SrZ:** What the fuck has just happened? It is obvious that the radar is not there , ( Threatening ) WHERE THE PUTAS HIDE IT , BUT SAY IT ALREADY?

 **Dr. Brief** **:** We will not let that object fall into the wrong hands

 **:** Bulma run and save yourself

 **Bulma:** (starts running with tears in his eyes) (Because Vegeta does not have to be right at this moment)

 **Dr. Brief** **:** We will not let our daughter hurt

 **SrZ:** We'll see that already (He shoots Dr. and Mrs. Brief several times )

 _-Infinite reaches Bulma with her speed_ _more_ _quick_ _that light-_

 **Infinite:** Idiot woman

 _-Infinite gives him a blow that sends Bulma flying-_

 _-Bulma falls to the ground badly wounded-_

 _-Infinite drags her to where her already deceased parents are-_

 **Infinite:** Look, those old guys are already dead from trying to do a trick, but it only worked with Eggman

 **Eggman:** (Leaving Vegeta's training room ) Hey that just worked because I did not expect it

 **SrZ:** better you direct us where the dragon radar is

 **Bulma:** ( Damn, but I do not have another) follow me

 _-The 4 are directed to where_ _the radar_ _is_ _Dragon_ _-_

 **Bulma:** (Open the door)

 _-All enter the room where_ _is_ _the dragon radar_

 **SrZ:** Well look for it

 _-Bulma starts looking for the_ _dragon's_ _radar_ _-_

 _-After searching for a few minutes-_

 _-Bulma takes out the_ _dragon's_ _radar from_ _a_ _drawer-_

 **SrZ:** With what is that?

 **Bulma:** If that is

 **Eggman:** (He snatches them from Bulma's hands) Oh it's circular I like it ( press the button) Oh those little orange circles ! They must be the dragon spheres !

 **Infinite:** Well, we are close to absolute power

 **SrZ:** Woman I will give you the opportunity to join our group

 **Bulma:** What! You're crazy that I'm going to join a band of phenomena and murderers, only that Vegeta will come with Goku and will finish them at 3 without anyproblem

 **SrZ:** Insolent! (It hits to Bulma) When Shandong fulfills our wishes we will be invincible , so you meet right now with those old people, the receptionist and my "Examigo "  
"Frank in the other world

 **Bulma:** No please I have a son and a daughter

 **SrZ:** I do not have to think about it, you should have thought before you challenged the lords of this world

 _-Bulma tries to defend himself from_ _SrZ's_ _blows_ _,_ _but this one gives him several strong blows and when he_ _got_ _hurt he throws_ _the coup de_ _grace-_

 **SrZ:** Ah this woman if you had thought better would follow alive, but I could not leave her alive

 **Infinite:** It's good we could not risk this woman talking and saying something

 **Eggman:** That does not matter anymore, what matters is that we already have the dragon's radar

 **SrZ:** Right (You start to laugh badly together with Eggman and Infinite)

 **End of Chapter 17**

 **I know that this chapter had** **excessive** **violence and** **too many** **deaths (Arena see me)**

 **In the next chapter the villains** **will continue** **doing theirs for having the absolute power and total control of the planet**

 **Z warriors come soon to defeat these villains!**


	19. Chapter 18: Enhanced Evil

_-After the_ _Dr. Brief, the_ _Y_ _Bulma_ _were killed (Author's note: Sons of bitches) the trio of evil sees the radar of the_ _dragon-_

 **Eggman:** (Seeing the dragon's radar) Oh I see several orange dots! They must be the dragon spheres

 **Infinite:** How did we get there genius?

 **Eggman:** These nerds must have some means of transport and better than air

 **Infinite:** But I do not see any means of transportation?

 **Eggman:** (below)

 **SrZ:** (opens a drawer and finds a box) What is this?

 _-Well, it turns out that the mysterious thing is_ _this-_

 **Eggman:** What is that?

 **SrZ:** They do not look like capsules

 **Infinite:** But what will these capsules serve us?

 **SrZ:** (grabs the capsule # 7) (try to open the capsule) This does not open! (He waves her) Nothing's wrong! (He tries to reopen it) PIECE OF SHIT!

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _throws the_ _capsule_ _and when it hits the ground it makes a_ _explosion-_

 **SrZ:** Ah but what happened

 **Eggman:** What's going on?

 **Infinite:** (It says nothing)

 _-The dust of the_ _explosion_ _disappears and a bicycle appears_

 **SrZ:** Wok

 **Eggman:** (Surprised) How did you do that?

 **SrZ:** I do not know how he did it simply

 **Infinite:** Do not exaggerate SrZ, you just flipped it and doing that somehow the bike came out of the capsule. I wonder how it fit in there?

 **Eggman:** That does not matter the best thing is to see that you have the other 16 capsules maybe you have an airplane

 **SrZ:** Good idea Eggman

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _grab the box with the_ _capsules_ _and then look for a place_ _open-_

\- _The 3 leave the room where the corpse of_ _Bulma_ _(Note of anonymous:_ _Erase_ _that_ _menu_ _It is very_ _sad)_

 _\- After walking for a few minutes they arrive at the backyard of the Corporation_ _Capsule-_

 **Eggman:** Wow how big is this patio!

 **SrZ:** amazing!

 **Infinite:** spacious

 **SrZ:** Well let's get started

\- _Start to test the capsules one by_ _a-_

 _-Tardan several minutes and none gave them something useful_ _alone-_

 _-Until_ _what-_

 **SrZ:** only the capsule # 1 remains

 **Eggman:** Well, throw the one you're waiting for

 **SrZ:** Right away

\- _He_ _SrZ_ _throw capsule # 1 and it comes out_ _this-_

 **SrZ:** wok an airplane

 **Eggman:** just what we need

 **Infinite:** Perfect (Although I can fly)

 _-The plane is_ _A) Yes-_

 **SrZ:** it's something small

 **Eggman:** Yes, but it will help us

 **Infinite:** good and stop talking so much and better Let's get on the plane in search of the dragonballs

 _-The 3 are uploaded to_ _airplane-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman Are you sure you can pilot this thing?

 **Eggman:** clear take into account my other ship that is in Mobius

 **SrZ:** (That I hope or until here our life arrived)

 **Infinite:** Well what are you waiting for turn on this thing

 **Eggman:** Well I'm going

 _-Eggman turns on the_ _airplane-_

 **Eggman:** already lit

 **SrZ:** Well genius then you have to rise and look for the dragon spheres

 _-Eggman_ _start to make the plane grab_ _speed-_

 **Eggman:** We started well

 _-The plane continues to hold speed and_ _when_ _I arrive at 30Km / h per hour_ _Eggman_ _get this_ _starts_ _to grab_ _height-_

 **Eggman:** We are rising

 **SrZ:** Well, it's still Eggman, I can already smell the dragon spheres (Literally)

 _-The plane manages to reach more height and_ _A) Yes_ _the trio of evil and_ _is it so_ _in the_ _Heavens-_

 **Eggman:** We have achieved it!

 **SrZ:** If victory is near

 **Infinite:** I would not sing victory until I got the dragonballs

 **Eggman:** Then SrZ Where is the nearest dragon sphere?

 **SrZ:** Let me see (See the radar) According to this the nearest sphere is north

 **Eggman:** Then we go there

 _-The plane is heading towards the_ _north-_

 **In search of the 1st sphere of** **dragon** **(6 stars)**

 _-The ship is in the sky and they see that there is a_ _forest-_

 **Eggman:** I see that there is a forest below

 **SrZ:** if according to the radar it is down in the forest, wait what ?! in the forest

 **Eggman:** This is a problem since we can not go much further

 **Infinite:** Then I will remain watching the ship while you two go and look for the dragon's sphere. By the way, how many are they? I do not remember

 **Eggman:** There are 7 dragon spheres

 **Infinite:** I see, then you have to be fast and if necessary we will have to eliminate whoever gets in our way

 _-Eggman lands the_ _airplane_

 **Eggman:** Infinite you watch the plane while SrZ and I look for the 1st dragon sphere

 **Infinite:** Understood doctor

 **Eggman:** Let's find the SrZ sphere

 **SrZ:** Come on Eggman

 _-Eggman and the_ _SrZ_ _they get off the plane,_ _as well_ _Infinite,_ _but just to monitor the_ _airplane-_

 _-The 2 humans enter from the_ _forest-_

 _-Part several_ _minutes-_

 **SrZ:** (See the dragon's radar) We're near Eggman

 **Eggman:** (See something) What is that orange sphere?

\- _the 2 are closer to the_ _object-_

 **Eggman:** It's the dragon's sphere!

 _-The 2 run to where_ _she-_

 **Eggman:** (grabs the sphere) yes! we already have a dragon sphere

 **SrZ:** Mira has 6 stars

 **Eggman:** (Observe the sphere) true, that means that each sphere has a certain number of stars, indicating that number of the dragon's sphere is

 **SrZ:** good point

 **Eggman:** Well let's get out of this forest

 **SrZ:** (puts the 6-star sphere inside the carrying backpack)

 _-After a few minutes they leave the_ _forest-_

 **Infinite:** Finally I was getting bored

 **SrZ:** (Take out the 6-star sphere) Look Inf ini te!

 **Infinite:** The 1st sphere and has 6 stars is a good start, but there are still 6

 **Eggman:** Let's go up to the plane

\- _The_ _SrZ_ _The 6-star sphere is saved in your backpack and you continue with the_ _search_ _of the_ _the rest_ _spheres-_

 _-The plane has already_ _taken off-_

 **Eggman:** Where is the next sphere of the dragon?

 **SrZ:** (See the dragon's radar) Towards the Northwest

 **Eggman:** Let's go there

 **In search of the 2nd sphere (2 stars)**

 _-The 3 were flying in the_ _airplane-_

 **SrZ:** we are close

 **Eggman:** If only it's like a volcano

(Author's note: He who understood, understood)

 **SrZ:** what a strange volcano shape

 **Inf** **init** **e:** Stop arguing if it's a volcano or not better Let's land

 _-Eggman_ _land the plane in a place_ _open-_

 **Eggman:** (See something near the plane) Miren

 _-The 3 look and see that it is another sphere of_ dragon-

 **Eggman:** It's another dragon sphere!

 _-Eggman_ _grab the_ _sphere-_

 **Eggman:** it's like the other one only that it has 2 stars

 **Infinite:** good that the SrZ keep it in the backpack and keep looking since we are missing 5 stars

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _save the 2-star sphere in the backpack and then take off to continue searching for the ones that are missing_ _find-_

 **In search of the 3rd dragon sphere (5 stars)**

 **Eggman:** According to the radar, where is the next sphere of the dragon?

 **SrZ:** (He sees radar) according to this we are close

 **Eggman:** tin flown over a desert, so we'd better be quick since that terrible heat

 **SrZ:** ok, but it lands

 _-Eggman lands he_ _airplane-_

 _-The 3_ _come down_

 **Eggman:** Infinite watches his plane

 **Infinite:** as I say doctor

 _-The 2 humans begin to search for the 3rd sphere of the_ _dragon-_

 _-After some_ _seconds-_

 **Eggman:** Where is the sphere?

 **SrZ:** (see the radar) we are close, and it is close to

 _-Carn another_ _little bit-_

 **Eggman:** (He sees something half buried in the sand) that must be

 _-The two run towards him buried object and after that_ _Eggman_ _the_ _dig up-_

 **Eggman:** we have another dragon sphere and this one has 5 stars

 **SrZ:** we are making progress

 _-The 2 humans are heading towards him plane since he was not very_ _far-_

 _-They were going to go up,_ _but-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman, how much fuel does this plane have left?

 **Eggman:** (See what gasoline measures) Oh no! You have little fuel left!

 **SrZ:** What was missing!

 **Infinite:** (He sees something behind him)  
And these tipas red boxes

 **Eggman:** It's the fuel tanks!

 **SrZ:** Perfect!

 **Eggman:** Pass around 2 containers of fuel

 **Infinite:** right away

 _-Infinite passes 2 fuel containers to_ _Eggman-_

 _-Eggman and him_ _SrZ_ _they get off_ _airplane-_

 **Eggman:** he wants you to fill his tank SrZ

 **SrZ:** Right away

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _grab the 2 gas containers and the_ _full-_

 **SrZ:** ready

 _-The 2 get on the plane and take off to continue with the search of the spheres of_ _dragon-_

 **In search of the 4th sphere (3 stars)**

 _-They were 3 in him_ _airplane-_

 **Eggman:** Are we near the dragon's sphere?

 **SrZ:** (he sees radar) is still a bit far

\- _Eggman is still driving him_ _airplane-_

 _-After some_ _minutes-_

 **Eggman:** We are close?

 **SrZ:** today if we are close, it lands

 _-Eggman lands in a meadow near another_ _forest-_

 _-The 3 get off_

 _-then the 3 are heading towards him_ _forest-_

 _-They walk a few seconds without going too far_ _forest-_

 **SrZ:** (Look up) Look at that nest, it looks like it has something weird

 **Eggman:** (Look up too) it's true, Infinite checks the nest

 **Infinite:** right away

 _-Infinite starts to rise towards where he is_ _nest-_

 **Infinite:** (See He nest) another dragon's sphere

\- _Infinite grabs the sphere of_ _dragon-_

 **Infinite:** (See the sphere) this has 3 stars

 **Eggman:** we're going very well, Infinite goes down there and we go back to the ship

 **Infinite:** right away

\- _Infinite returns to the ground and then he_ _SrZ_ _keeps the sphere of 3 in the backpack_ _stars-_

 _-Then they go up to the_ _ship-_

 **In search of the 5th sphere (1 star)**

 _-The trio of evil was flying in the_ _ship-_

 **SrZ:** (Seeing radar) Eggman we're something Close Eggman

 **Eggman:** but you only see water

 **SrZ:** What will be under the ocean?

 **Infinite:** (Looking out the window) there is an island Near here, I say Let's land there and look for the sphere

 **Eggman:** well there we go

\- _Eggman lands the plane on the island (on the beach) -_

 _\- Then the 3_ _come down_

 **SrZ:** Where can it be?

 **Eggman:** Infinite reviews for Infinite Island

 **Infinite:** right away

 _-Infinite takes the dragon's radar and goes to look for the sphere of the_ _dragon-_

 _-After a few seconds of flying, see something in a_ _Palm tree-_

 **Infinite:** What is that?

-Infinite approaches where the Dragon Sphere is-

 **Infinite:** another sphere (grabs it) will be better to meet with the other 2 humans

\- _Infinite returns Flying to where it is_ _Eggman_ _and the_ _SrZ_ _together with the radar and the sphere of_ _dragon-_

 _-After some_ _seconds-_

 **Infinite:** (Landing) here I bring another dragon sphere and it has 1 star

 _-Eggman and him_ _SrZ_ _they admire the sphere of_ _dragon-_

 **Eggman:** as Infinite said this sphere only has 1 star

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _save the sphere of a star in the backpack and then get on the plane to continue with your search since there are only 2 dragon spheres remaining_ _find-_

 **Warning: from here the thing is going to get ugly, strong and bloody at the same time**

 **in** **search** **of the 6th sphere (7 stars)**

 _-The trio of evil were on your plane_ _flying-_

 **Eggman:** How far are we from the dragon's sphere?

 **SrZ:** (He sees the dragon's radar) Not much should we be near

 **Eggman:** What do I see? It's a town

 **SrZ:** there has to be the 6th dragon sphere

 **Infinite:** I say that we threaten the people who live there to give us the sphere of the dragon and if they still refuse to give it to us I say we eliminate them

 **SrZ:** very good idea Infinite

 **Eggman:** I will look for a place to land and then we go for the 6th dragon sphere

-Then Eggman looked for a place to land the plane and after that the 3 get off and go to the town that was very close-

-Then the 3 enter the town-

-The people are watching them weird-

 **SrZ:** (Seeing him radar of the dragon)  
We must be close

 **Eggman:** (We are left looking weird at 3)

 **Infinite:** (If they continue like this, I will eliminate them all)

 _-continue_ _walking-_

 **SrZ:** (Seeing radar) the sphere must be near in that house

 **Eggman:** then let's go in and take away the dragon's sphere

-The 3 approach the house and he SrZ knocks on the door-

-Then a man answers-

 **Man:** Who?

 **SrZ:** we come to leave your light receipt (my n ti endo)

-Then he opens the door-

-After that the trio of evil enters the house by force

 **SrZ:** (Pulls out his gun) If you want to continue living you have to give us the dragon sphere

 **Man:** What are you talking about?!

 **SrZ:** Do not be an idiot! GIVE US THE DRAGON SPHERE OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES

 **boy:** Mommy, I'm scared!

 **Woman:** quiet son

 **SrZ:** RESPONDA CARAJO

 **Man:** I do not know what is he talking about!

 **SrZ:** with what he wanted

 _-Next act he_ _SrZ_ _shoots at the woman's leg and_ _boy-_

\- _The 2 fall to the floor disabled and screaming of pain for the_ _bullet-_

 **Man:** But ! What have you done!

 **SrZ:** I'd better do what I say or this will get worse

 **Man:** (Damn it!) (Start looking for the sphere)

 **Eggman:** (Look at the woman and the child) Do not do anything foolish or it will make them worse than they already are

 **Boy:** (He starts crying)

 **SrZ:** Shut up!

\- _He_ _SrZ_ _hit him so hard that he leaves him_ _inconsistent-_

 **Woman:** Son!

 _-After that, sir_ _returns-_

 **Infinite:** (Go to the man) until it appears

 **SrZ:** (See the sphere) That's exactly what we were looking for! Now enter us!

 _-Man gives the sphere to_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Perfect, Eggman puts the sphere in the backpack

\- _Eggman puts the sphere in the backpack of the_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** I see that I cooperate with us, so Thank you very much and goodbye

-THE SrZ shoots the man, killing him instantly and then he falls dead-

 **Woman:** Dear

 _-Then he_ _SrZ_ _shoots the woman and the child without_ _piety-_

 **SrZ:** we could not risk speaking, Infinite eliminates the other villagers

\- _After that the 3 leave the house and begin to attack all the villagers without_ _piety-_

 _-The majority of villagers were killed by_ _Infinite_ _for their illusionist attacks and a few for the weapons of_ _SrZ_ _Y_ _Eggman-_

 **Infinite:** Those humans were too weak

 **Eggman:** only one sphere remains to be the most powerful beings in this world

 _-The 3 are heading towards him plane in search of the last_ _sphere-_

 **In search of the 7th dragon sphere (4 stars)**

 _-The trio of Evil_ _They were_ _flying in his_ _ship-_

 **SrZ:** (Seeing radar) We're close!

 **Eggman:** the sphere should be near that house or in the vicinity

 **Infinite:** Eggman lands the plane already to obtain the last sphere of the dragon

 **Eggman:** Right now I'm looking for a place

 _-Eggman looks for a place to land the_ _airplane-_

 _\- After landing the 3 get off the_ _airplane-_

 **SrZ:** (Seeing radar) the last sphere must be in that house

 _-The 3 go to the door_

 _-Then_ _Eggman_ _knock the door_

 **Milk:** Who?

 **SrZ:** (Before coming we saw some vegetable plantations) we come to buy you vegetables

 **Milk:** oh then I'm going

\- _Then_ _Milk_ _opens_ _the_ _door-_

 **Milk:** (Looking at 3) (Then look more closely at SrZ) Are not you the young man who disappeared a few months ago?

 **SrZ:** (Shit, you know who I am then I'll have to use force)

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _use force to enter the house and the other 2 do the same_

 **Milk:** How dare you enter my house like that no more! (he hits SrZ hard and sends him flying)

 **SrZ:** (It goes flying towards a wall and then it collides with this) (To aching) Damn how strong this woman is!

 **Eggman:** Hey, not so fast, woman!

 _-Eggman was going to get a gun,_ but Milk does the same thing that SrZ did with him and sends him flying

 **Eggman:** (Aching) This is going to pay me for a woman!

-The 2 get up and were going to draw their weapons, but Milk again attacks them body to body and sends them to collide with another wall-

 **Milk:** I see that they are just words and do not have enough strength to attack a woman

 **SrZ** **Y** **Eggman:** What did you say!?

 **Infinite:** (Just observe) (How pathetic are these 2 a woman can with them)

-The SrZ shoots Milk, but she manages to dodge the bullets-

 **SrZ:** But what the fuck !?

-The SrZ receives another attack from Milk and falls to the ground-

 **SrZ:** Curse!

 **Milk:** ha better surrender

 **Eggman:** do not forget me

 **Milk:** pfff, until Goten is more powerful than you fat

 **Eggman:** You told me fat! You will regret it!

 _-Eggman tried to attack_ _Milk_ _body to body, but failure since she gave him several blows and falls to the_ _floor-_

 **Infinite:** ENOUGH!

 _-Infinite is approaching_ _Milk-_

 **Milk:** OO

-Infinite gives a blow, sends it flying and hits a wall and then falls to the ground

 **Milk:** (Aching) But how !?

 **Infinite:** one of you 2 look for the last Dragon Sphere

 **Milk:** I wont allow it!

 **Infinite:** Oh, not you will stay here!

-The SrZ gets up and looks for the dragon's radar-

 **Eggman:** (He gets up and grabs his gun) Up to here you came!

 **Milk:** I do not think so!

\- _Milk hit to_ _Infinite,_ _but it does not happen_ _nothing-_

 **Milk:** But what!?

 **Infinite:** he just tickled me (Then he hits Milk cruelly)

\- _Meanwhile with him_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (After checking the kitchen) I was not there

-Then he goes to the rooms-

-Go into Goku and Milk's room-

 **SrZ:** (Looking at the room) Where is it? (returns to see) There it is!

 _-The sphere was in a small_ _table-_

 _He grabs her, puts her in his backpack and goes to where he is._ _others-_

 _-Return with the_ _others-_

 _-Infinite had given a good beating to_ _Milk-_

 **Infinite:** this happens to you to challenge the masters and lords of this world

-Infinite shoots Milk with brutality-

 **Eggman:** today if you came here woman

\- _Eggman murders_ _Milk_ _of a_ _Shooting-_

 **Eggman:** that happens to him for challenging us

 **Infinite:** but he beat you and SrZ well

 **Eggman:** that does not matter what matters is that it is already dead

 **Infinite:** What I do not understand is because he said "Goten"

 **Eggman:** I do not know and I do not worry because when the dragon grants us immortality and the power of the emeralds chaos we will be invincible

\- _Then he arrives_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Go to Milk dead) well done, although I would have liked to have that woman as servant of the empire); (7u7)

 **Eggman:** it does not matter now what matters is that we invoke the dragon

 _-The 3 leave the house and then head towards_ _outside-_

 _-Then he_ _SrZ_ _takes out of his backpack the 7 dragon balls and the 7 emeralds_ _chaos-_

 _\- Then the_ _order-_

 **SrZ:** What was it like to call the dragon?

 **Eggman:** I will try to remember

-Eggman tries to remember and after a few seconds-

 **Eggman:** I already remembered, (Start with him appearance ritual) (So to speak) Oh come out of there Shenlong and condemn my wishes!

-After that the spheres begin to shine and then the sky darkens and after a few seconds Shenlong appears

 **Eggman** **and the** **SrZ:** How big it is!

 **Infinite:** (It's huge)

 **Shenlong:** I am Shenlong, defame what is your 1st wish

 **Eggman:** I'll tell you, (Addressing Shenlong) I want you to make us immortal at 3!

 **Shenlong:** That will be very easy!

-The eyes shine and after a few seconds the trio of evil are immortal-

 **Shenlong:** Now you defame your 2nd wish

 **Eggman:** I wish you give us the power of these 7 emeralds called emeralds chaos

 **Shenlong:** (See the 7 chaos emeralds) That will be super easy!

-The eyes shine red to Shenlong and the emeralds shine brightly and then their power is passed to the trio of evil and then the emeralds remain in a gray color

 **Eggman** **and the** **SrZ:**

 **Infinite:** (Wok, I feel like a god)

 **Shenlong:** What is your last wish?

 **Eggman:** You have already fulfilled our requests and thank you very much

 **Shenlong:** well then I say goodbye

 _-Shenlong disappears and the emeralds rise and then scatter all over the_ _planet-_

 **SrZ:** now if humans tremble because their love, lord and god will come to govern

-The 3 start to laugh-

 _-In other_ _place-_

 **Goten:** (Be alarmed) Feel you 3 monsters ki!

 **Trunks:** If it's too big because it will be! It would be better if we go to investigate!

 _-The_ _semi-sai_ _and_ _a_ _j_ _ins_ _they go to where he trio of evil_

 **End of chapter 18**

 **As you see the trio of evil had to kill many innocent people just to achieve their goals**

 **But for the death of so many innocents (especially Bulma and Milk) open serious consequences**

 **The thing will get worse later**


	20. Chapter 19: Little Heroes

**This chapter is like** **a kind** **of remastering a chapter of my previous work: "Clash of 2 worlds" (Those who have read it will** **understand** **)**

 _-The trio of evil_ _had_ _already_ _achieved its goal was to obtain the power of the 7 emerald chaos and immortality- (_ _Typical_ _of villains)_

 _-What they did not_ _know_ _is that 2 opponents are approaching and will_ _give_ _them_ _a good battle-_

 **Eggman:** We have achieved it now we are going to conquer this world

 **SrZ:** You already said it

 _-The SrZ tries to make a_ _jump,_ _but something happens-_

 **SrZ:** (jumps) (rises to the sky in an uncontrolled way) wow! What's going on!

 _-the SrZ begins to fly without any control-_

 **SrZ:** Help me I can not control myself right now

 **Eggman:** (Look at SrZ) Now that I remember the other times I've faced Sonic ...

 **Infinite:** And you have won

 **Eggman:** You want to stop finishing my sentence, when it transforms with the chaos emeralds it changes its color to a golden one (or yellow) and can reach super speeds and fly

 **Infinite:** Bone that means that if you went from being a useless human

 **Eggman:** HEY!

 **Infinite:** to some who have powers and I was already powerful, but now I have reached new levels and I even dare to say that I have reached the level of the gods

 **Eggman:** It is possible

 **Infinite:** Now if then that this world trembles before its new masters and lords

 **SrZ:** (From on high) HELP!

 _-The SrZ plummets to the ground and then collides with the earth-_

 **SrZ:** ( complaining of the pain) A uch ! My body

 **Eggman:** But look at the good side SrZ that means that if we practice we can perfect the art of flying

 **SrZ:** You're right Eggman

 **Infinite:** good that other things we can do with the power of the chaos emeralds

 **SrZ:** Well, I do not know

 **Eggman** : (He remembers something) since I remember those phenomena apart from melee attack they also threw energy attacks

 **SrZ:** It's true you have to try

Infinite: That leave it to me

-Infinite tries to make an attack-

Infinite: (In a state of concentration )

 **SrZ** : Come on, do it, but now

 **Infinite:** Shut up or I will not be able to, I remind you that this is the 1st that I do this

 _-Infinite concentrates more until he manages to make an attack-_

 **Infinite:** (manages to make a small attack of ki) (which makes a small mountain have a hole)

 **Eggman:** Unbelievable!

 **SrZ** : You have impressed me Infinite. I'll try

 _-THE SrZ tries to make an attack of ki-_

 _-After a few seconds he succeeds-_

 **SrZ:** (Launches the attack of ki) (The attack knocks down a nearby tree) Wow I am no longer any human! I am the supreme human being!

 **Eggman:** I'll try

 _-Eggman_ _tries to_ _make the attack of ki-_

 **Eggman:** (Launches ki attack) I succeed!

 _-But this attack of ki the only thing that manages is to give a light blow to a tree and only leave it a slight burn-_

 **Eggman:** But what !?

 **Infinite:** Keep practicing doctor will see that soon we will fully master the power that has given us the chaos emeralds

 **SrZ:** Look at Eggman for it to be the most effective attack, what I do is to fill myself with negative energy

 **Eggman:** Negative energy?

 **SrZ:** is to think of a failure or something that made you suffer in the past and that makes him attack increase

 **Eggman:** that makes sense

 **SrZ:** Try it

 _-Eggman tries to make another attack of_ _ki,_ _but now_ _concentrating_ _more and thinking at the same time something bad that happened to him in the past_

 **Eggman:** (Damn you Sonic!) (Launches the attack that knocks down a tree)

 **SrZ:** wow

 **Infinite:** we are improving (Only I am stronger)

 _-In the sky-_

 **Trunks:** (Looking) Do you see anything?

 **Goten: well** I do not see anything strange, although I still feel those 3 Monstrous Kis

 _-After a few seconds-_

 **Goten: I** already saw them, but what do they do near my house?

 **Trunks:** if it is better that we go to see and very carefully

 _-The 2 go to him trio of evil-_

\- Meanwhile-

 **Eggman** : Where do we attack first?

 **SrZ:** I say that we first attack satan city and then kill Mr. Satan and then take control of that city since he is the most famous human being, millionaire, strong and powerful

 **Infinite:** I like the idea since this will be super easy

 _-But later-_

 **Now comes the 1st real fight of the trio of evil**

 _-Goten and Trunks land near the trio of evil-_

 **Goten:** Who are you 3? What do they do near my house?

 **SrZ: well** you'll see (It's interrupted)

 **Trunks:** One second. Are not you the one who mysteriously disappeared 6 months ago?

 **SrZ:** (Shit! This child already knows about me then)

 **Eggman:** (Seeing Goten and Trunks) (Damn, these kids are the ones I saw in those videos)

 **Infinite:** (They look strong)

 **Eggman:** (whispers to Infinite and SrZ) I think those children are part of that group of phenomena

 **SrZ:** What!

 **Infinite:** this is bad

 **Trunks:** How much are you whispering?

 **Eggman:** Ah nothing

 **Goten:** that rare one seems to like is a big, reminds me of Majin Boo and the other looks like a fox

 **Eggman:** Hey do not tell me that rude boy!

 **SrZ:** well kids stop talking so much and better worship their masters and lords

 **Goten and Trunks:** Oh?

 **Trunks:** the only ones who control me are my mom and my dad, not someone I do not know

 **SrZ:** How dare you say that to your lord?

 **Trunks:** and if you better go back to your parents

 **SRZ:** Shut up!

 **Infinite:** if they continue like this they will end up like all those innocent people especially those 2 women that we eliminated a while ago

 **Goten:** What are you talking about?

 **SrZ:** that does not **concern** you child

 **Eggman:** good bye children

 **Trunks:** not so fast fat

 **Eggman:** Enough insolent child!

 _-Eggman hits Trunks and he attacks is a bit effective-_

 **Trunks:** Hey that hurt!

 _-Trunks hits Eggman and sends him flying and then falls to the ground-_

 **Eggman:** That hurt!

 **SrZ:** Eggman! Up here came children

 _-THE SrZ hits Goten a blow that causes him to crash in the house and causes it to be partially destroyed_ -

 **Goten:** (moaning pain) (ayayyayay) (He gets up) That hurt! (Go around) there is not destroyed the house, surely my mom will scold me

 _-But-_

 _-Goten sees_ _the_ _body of Milk (ALV) -_

 **Goten:** Mom! (He turns to Milk's already lifeless body) Mom reacts! Please react! Mom!

 _-In that moment Goten felt sadness, impotence, anger and anger combined-_

 **He's going to turn on this shit!**

 **Goten:** Damn! They will pay for killing my mother!

 _-Break typical start of anger from DBZ-_

 **Now if the good comes, good luck with that trio of evil**

 _-Goten begins to scream, becomes Super Saiyan and then starts to come out some types of lightning and then a roar appears his Super Saiyajin phase 2-_

 **SrZ** : But what just happened?

 _-Without a word Goten leaves the house half-destroyed and hits almost instantly in the stomach to SrZ and makes a little blood come out and shoots out to the ground-_

 **Goten:** (Furious) you will pay for the death of my mother

 **SrZ:** (He gets up as if nothing) that hurt me nothing more

 **Goten:** What !?

 **SrZ:** get ready fucking fucking brat

 _-THE SrZ starts throwing bursts of ki_

 _-As he SrZ has no practice in that fails all the attacks of ki that he tries to give to Goten-_

 _-Meanwhile with Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** there I go

 _-Eggman tries to hit Trunks with his_ _fists,_ _but he eludes them_ _easily-_

 **Trunks:** you are very slow fat

 **Eggman:** What did you say !?

 _-Trunks makes a_ _burst_ _of ki to Eggman that sends him flying-_

 **Eggman:** That hurt !

 **Trunks:** I see you're just egg words

 **Eggman:** (Gets angry) You're going to pay me brat!

 **Infinite:** (simplem in observes you) (I can not believe that these 2 pathetic humans can not with 2 children) (It would be better to intervene or if this does not end never)

 _-Meanwhile with SrZ-_

 _-The SrZ takes out his weapon (Mpk-16 in muffler) and starts shooting at Goten like crazy_

 _-But Goten manages to catch the bullets and then throws them to the ground_ -

 **SrZ:** What the fuck ?! How did you do that?! These children are not human!

 _-Goten begins to hit brutally to SrZ and then gives a strong blow that sends him to the ground-_

 _-But SrZ gets up as if nothing-_

 **SrZ:** That only hurt me just that it did not hurt me

 **Goten:** What?!

 **SrZ:** There I go damn brat

 _-The SrZ approaches its_ _maximum_ _speed towards Goten and tries to_ _hit,_ _but fails in the attempt and only receives another beating-_

 **SrZ:** Ah insolent child, you just got lucky!

 _-The SrZ tries to make another_ _energy_ _attack_ _,_ _but this time he was so angry and_ _frustrated_ _that he managed to hit Goten this time-_

 **Goten:** (Falls to the ground) ( ayayyayay ) You just got lucky!

 **SRZ:** Hahaha'd better give up or have the same fate as that woman who opposed

 _-Meanwhile with Eggman, Infinite and Trunks-_

 **Trunks:** You're tough

Eggman: Shut up (he throws Ki attacks on Trunks, but none hits him)

 **Trunks:** Improve your attacks or you can harm us or a fly

 **Eggman:** (Angry) Shut up brat!

 **Infinite:** It will be better to intervene or we will never leave this prob l ema

 _-Infinite stops being a spectator and goes to help Eggman and SrZ-_

 **Infinite:** There I will help you Eggman (Approaching where Trunks)

 _-Then Infinite launches a purple ki attack (which is an improved illusionist attack) and then Trunks receives it-_

 **Trunks:** (Under the effect of an illusion) What is happening to me?

 _-Then Infinite takes advantage and hits Trunks several times and sends him flying and then falls near Goten and SrZ-_

 **Trunks:** ( complaining about the pain) There , what was that?

 _-Infinite approaches where Trunks-_

 **Infinite:** That child was my illusionist attack

 **Goten:** Trunks! These guys are very powerful let's make the fusion!

 **Trunks:** It's true! Let's do it , so maybe we can defeat them

 **SrZ:** What did they say?

 _-Goten and Trunks start doing the steps of the_ _metamorphosis_ _fusion_

 **Goten / Trunks:** Fu ... yes ...!

 **SrZ:** Whatever they are going to do, I will not let them (He goes to where Goten and Trunks to prevent them from doing the merger

 **Goten / Trunks:** on! Haaaa!

 **SrZ:** NOO

 _-The SrZ was about to give a very strong blow to Goten and_ _Trunks,_ _but at that moment the 2_ _begins_ _to merge and at the same time a flash and a great wind start to appear that causes the SrZ to fly_ _backwards_ _, same happens with Eggman the_ _only one_ _who holds the wind is Infinite-_

 _-After the noise a beloved function appears, I mean GOTENKS-_

 **Gotenks:** nananana! I'm not Goten or Trunks, I'm Gotenks

 **SrZ:** WTF! BUT THAT PUSSY ?!

 **Eggman:** How is this possible!

 **Infinite** **:** I see that they merged and therefore their power and resistance increased

 **Gotenks:** now if villains tremble because Gotenks will put them in their place

 _-It transforms into Super Saiyajin 3-_

 _-Gotenks starts attacking Eggman-_

 _-Gotenks gives him a very strong attack on Eggman and falls back to the ground-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman!

 _-The SrZ starts tapping on Gotenks-_

 _-The SrZ already has better controlled the powers that granted the careful chaos-_

 _-But not 100%, I would say 20% -_

 _-The SRZ_ _Gotenks_ _tries to_ _punch,_ _but_ _he_ _eludes them too easily and only SrZ returns to receive another beating and falls to the ground-_

 **SRZ:** (rising from the ground) only it hurts me any more, although I'm starting to get tired of these children

 **Infinite:** Prepare because here is another of my illusionist attacks

 **Gotenks:** No! You prepare to see one of my techniques

 _-Gotenks starts using_ _a technique called_ _: "Missiles_ _dies dies"_

 **Gotenks:** Here goes (Begins to launch missiles dies dies )

 _-Gotenks starts throwing_ _those missiles like crazy-_

 _-Eggman and SrZ elude with difficulty those_ _missiles,_ _but several manage to hit them and fall to the ground_

 _-While Infinite dodges them like Like a Boss_ _,_ _but in the end one manages to hit-_

 **SrZ:** ( Complaining about the pain) It only hurt me, nothing more idiot, no scratches left me

 **Eggman:** hahaha It just tickled me !

 **Infinite:** How dare you strike like that at the most powerful being in this world! They will pay dearly!

 **Gotenks:** WHAT! THAT DID NOT DO ANYTHING! GOOD HERE IS ANOTHER TECHNICAL

 **Eggman:** What! There is more !

 _-Gotenks starts to make a lot of ghosts_ _look_ _like him-_

 **SrZ / Eggman:** BUT THAT SHIT!

 **Infinite:** What technique will that be?

 _-Gotenks made like 30 phantoms similar to the-_

 **Gotenks:** here is the technique "Kamikaze attack of the super ghosts". Attack my ghosts

 _-Then ghosts Gotenks begin to approach towards the trio of evil-_

 **Infinite:** They already have me fed up! (He starts making an attack of his)

 _-The attack of Infinite is that it will throw a big_ _burst_ _of purple ki (Illusionist Attack) -_

 _-Then the purple energy hits all_ _these ghosts_ _when they come into contact with the illusion of Infinite-_

 _-Infinite tells this to the ghosts Gotenks-_

 **Infinite:** (Echoing) Go to where that child is and attack it by any means

 **Ghosts Gotenks:** If I love

 _-In the next the ghosts go to where is Gotenks-_

 **Gotenks:** What! How is this possible!?

 _-Gotenks starts making the technique missiles dies dies-_

 _-Some ghosts Gotenks manage to avoid others_ _receive them,_ _but nothing happens to them since they were under the power of Infinite since it is superior to the SSJ3 of Gotenks-_

 **Gotenks:** It can not be! Do not!

 _\- Gotenks ghosts collide with Gotenks and receives the impact of 29 fantastic_ _Gotenks asmas and then the last one arrives and gets into his mouth to later_ _explode,_ _but what he gets is that they_ _work_ _-_

 _-Goten and Trunks_ _des work_ _-_

 **Goten:** (Falls to the ground) ( With pain) ( Weak ) It may not be possible these guys have defeated us

 **Trunks:** (Falls to the ground) ( With pain) ( Weak ) They used our best technique against us

 _-The trio of evil just_ _laughs_ _-_

 **SrZ: Naive** children have already seen what happened to them to face the lords of this world

 **Eggman:** I feel sorry

 **Infinite:** Now suffer the consequences

 _-The 3 begins to punch and kick the 2 children-_

 _-After a few seconds-_

 **SrZ:** Let the pain kill you slowly

 **Eggman:** I think it's a good idea ( laughs )

 **Infinite:** I hope that when you pass on to a better life, think about what you did when you tried to challenge the masters of this world

 _-The trio of evil simply_ _laughs_ _one last time and goes_ _flying,_ _but with difficulties-_

 _-Only Eggman and SrZ went with difficulties-_

 **Goten:** (on the ground) I can not believe that these guys could beat us

 **Trunks:** (on the floor too) They are too strong, I think my dad will be disappointed in me

 _-After a few seconds the 2 children faint-_

 _-But when this happened the trio of evil had moved away from the mountain Paoz-_

 _-But somebody observed the_ _distance_ _all the combat-_

 _-Then he goes to where Goten and Trunks are_ _at impressive speed-_

 _-I'm going to where the 2 children are, about 20 seconds-_

 _-I came to help Goten and Trunks-_

 **?:** I'm sorry for not helping but that battle was not in my hands

 _-That person stays next to Goten and Trunks to take care of them until they wake up-_

 **End of chapter 19**

 **Well as you could see the trio of evil faced Goten and Trunks, Eggman and SrZ did not do much in spite of having already the power of the 7 emerald chaos**

 **The only one who could hurt them until using a Gotenks technique against him was Infinite**

 **After the merger was lost Goten and Trunks received a good beating from the trio of evil**

 **But who will be the mysterious being that came to help**

 **If you want to know keep reading the other chapters of The evil in person**


	21. Chapter 20: Shocking news

_-If the trio of evil got away with it and they gave a good beating to_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks-_

 _-These are leaving, giving for dead to_ _Goten_ _already_ _Trunks-_

 _-But these only fall_ _unconscious_ _for the pain of the blows and for the blood they lost in the_ _battle-_

 _-But someone arrives to_ _help them-_

 _-After that, the 45 minutes of the power tournament passed and the universe 7 won the_ _tournament-_

 _-The desire is granted to revive all the universes destroyed by_ _Zeno-Sama-_

 _-Then the Z Warriors return to La_ _Earth-_

 _-But unpleasant surprises_ _are waiting-_

 _-Z warriors return to the backyard (if you can call_ _well) to celebrate_ _victory-_

 _-But-_

 _-To the_ _arrive-_

 **Whis:** Well, we have arrived

 **Goku:** If I had a lot of fun, those guys are really strong, especially the Jiren

 **Bills:** Goku! Do not ever say anything about a tournament to Zeno-Sama or else I will destroy you!

 **Goku:** Oh, but Mr. Bills was not fun for you?

 **Bills:** What!? Do you think it's fun to think that if we lost that tournament we were going to disappear from existence ?!

 **Goku:** Not that it is clear that no, but it was fun to fight against those subjects only if we received good blows all

 **Vegeta:** I hope you can not think of any other Kakato-like madness

 **Krillin:** Well, I'll go for water

 **Freezer:** Be careful with flies and ants, lest one of them make you explode

 **Krillin:** Do not say that!

 **Freezer:** Calm down Calvito, it was just a joke

 **Krillin:** (He leaves angry in the direction of the kitchen)

 **A-18:** They have not noticed that there are things scattered around us

 **Gohan:** Now that you say it is true

 **Vegeta:** This is pretty strange, unless that woman is working on another invention

 **Bills:** Well, Whis and I are leaving, so much excitement from the tournament made me exhausted, Whis

 **Whis:** Immediately Mr. Bills

 _-Whis is coming where_ _Bills-_

 **Bills:** well there are we see one of these days

 **Whis:** See you

 **The rest (Less** **Krillin,** **Freezer** **and Vegeta):** Bye

 _-Whis and_ _Bills_ _they go to their planet_ _rare-_

\- _Returning with_ _Krillin-_

 **Krillin:** (grabs the glass of water) I'll go see how Bulma is (and how weird that she has not received us)

 _-Krilin starts looking for_ _Bulma-_

 **Krillin:** Bulma, Bulma

 _-Krilin is still looking for_ _Bulma-_

 _-But he finds something shocking_ _-_

 **Krillin:** (Impacted) WHAT ?! THE SR AND THE SRA BRIEF ARE DEAD!

 _-Krillin is running towards the_ _the rest-_

 **Krillin:** (arrives agitated) Hey! I found something really impressive and I think it will affect Vegeta more than anything!

 **All but** **Freezer** **Y** **Krillin):** What!?

 _-All follow_ _Krillin_ _into the Corporation_ _Capsule-_

 _-What you find is nothing_ _nice-_

 **All but** **Freezer** **Y** **Krillin):** But what?!

 **Roshi:** This is terrible

 **Vegeta:** (He starts to react) But what wreck could do this ?!

 **A-18:** But who could do something like that ?!

 **Goku:** Surely they wanted to steal something!

 **Gohan:** I'll go check the security cameras, maybe they caught something (goes to the surveillance area)

 _-Teacher_ _Roshi_ _goes towards the entrance of the Corporation_ _Capsule_

 **Roshi:** (He sees the corpse of the receptionist and Frank) (Shouts) But what else ?!

 _-All go to where it is_ _Roshi_ _(Less_ _Gohan) -_

 **All but** **Roshi** **Y** **Freezer):** AH! But what!

 **Goku:** There is no one who did it had no mercy or compassion

 **A-17:** But who will be the young man next to the receptionist?

 **Vegeta:** I do not know

 _\- Suddenly you hear a scream from_ _baby-_

 **Vegeta:** Bra!

 **A-18:** I accompany you!

 **Goku:** The rest will start to see the scene

 _-Vegeta and the Android A-18 go to where the crying is_ _Bra-_

 _-Then they arrive where_ _Bra-_

 **Vegeta:** (grabs Bra) Why did Bulma open up to bread here?

 **A-18:** I do not know

 **Vegeta:** I'm going to look for Bulma. Could you have Bra for while?

 **A-18:** Clear

 _-Vegeta starts looking for_ _Bulma_

 _-He starts looking for_ _Bulma-_

 _\- After looking for several_ _minutes-_

 **Vegeta:** I'll check in the workshop

 _-But when you open the door this takes a big_ _surprise-_

 **Vegeta:** (See the body of Bulma) BULMA!

 _-It is directed towards the already lifeless body of_ _Bulma-_

 **Vegeta:** (He starts to feel angry and sad at the same time) Bulma! Please react!

 _-Vegeta starts to shake_ _Bulma_ _for what_ _react-_

 _-But it does not happen_ _nothing-_

 **Vegeta:** Bulma! (he gets a tear) THE SABANDIJA THAT KILLS BULMA WILL PAY IT VERY EXPENSIVE!

 _-She goes in search of the_ _the rest_ _together with the body of_ _Bulma-_

 _-After the_ _arrive-_

 **All but** **Freezer** **Y** **Gohan):** What?! Bulma too ?!

 **Vegeta:** (She puts the body on a sofa that was nearby) If the unfortunate owed something of value or zennis and they opposed it and they killed it BECAUSE I WAS NOT THERE TO PROTECT IT!

 **Freezer:** Well, they killed her because she is very weak and does not know how to defend

 **Vegeta:** (Gets angry) CALLATE FREEZER I'M NOT FOR JOKES, I COULD HAVE BEEN A COMMON THIEF AND IF IT'S A NEW ENEMY SHE HAD A VERY LOW POWER TO FIGHT AGAINST HIM! SO IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING PRODUCTIVO OR LASTIMA BETTER CALLATE THE MOUTH!

 **Freezer:** Ah, sorry, careless

 **Vegeta:** You want to fight!

 _-The 2 were going to fight,_ _but-_

 **A-17:** (Separates them) It will not do any good to fight as that will not solve anything

 **Vegeta:** (He makes his typical angry pose)

 **Freezer:** the android is right

 _-Llega_ _Gohan-_

 **Gohan:** (Go to all the corpses) Oh no! They are all dead! Bulma too! This is bad!

 **Vegeta:** The damn thing that did it will pay dearly!

 **Gohan:** It would be better if they came because the cameras captured the subjects

 **Vegeta:** What?! How much are they?

 **Gohan:** 3

 **Vegeta:** Lets go! I want to identify them and give them their due

 _-All of them go to the zone of_ _surveillance-_

 _-Then enter_ _everybody-_

\- _Gohan puts the_ _videos_ _more security_ _recent-_

 _-All of them see and are left_ _attenuated_ _to see who were the_ _murderers-_

 **Goku:** Who are those subjects?

 **Gohan:** I do not know father, I do not recognize them

 **Krillin:** (He remembers a case of the police) I already remember the young man who is seen there in the video is the young man known as Manuel of 17 years who disappeared 6 months ago mysteriously

 **All but** **Krillin** **Y** **Freezer):** What?!

 **Vegeta:** I do not care if that bastard disappeared or not, I'll eliminate him for murdering my Bulma!

 **Roshi:** But who are the other 2?

 **A-17:** I do not have the slightest idea

 **Freezer:** Those other 2 subjects do not seem to be from this planet

 **Goku:** What do you say Frieza?

 **Freezer:** See them well, one looks like a human being, but it has an unusual shape to be that it is an egg man, and the other is like a kind of fox and as it turned out he is he has powers and the strongest of the 3

 **Piccolo:** Look what the boy is wearing

 _-All look at_ _display-_

 **Piccolo:** The boy carries a backpack on his back, also carries a kind of drawer and WHAT! ALSO WEAR THE RADAR OF THE DRAGON!

 **All but** **Freezer):** What?!

 **Vegeta:** With that was his goal! Steal the dragon's radar and fulfill his wishes! When I find them, I'll give those insects their due!

 **Goku:** Now that I remember in my house is the 4 star sphere I will go to see if these guys have not arrived there yet by the time they get to stop this at once!

 **Gohan:** I will also go with you dad

 **Goku:** clear Gohan if I have help this will be easier

 _-Goku and_ _Gohan_ _they are heading for the mountain_ _Paoz-_

 _-The 2_ _saiyajins_ _they go to the mountain_ _Paoz-_

 _-But when they arrive they find something_ _shocking-_

 **Gohan:** Who are those 3?

 **Goku:** I do not know

 _-After some_ _seconds-_

 **Goku:** They are Goten and Trunks! And a girl

 **Gohan:** What?!

 **Goku:** You have to go down immediately

 _-The 2_ _saiyajins_ _they land near_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks_ _and that girl_ _mysterious-_

 **Goku:** Who are you? and why are Goten and Trunks unconscious?

 **?:** my name is Gise * ( _ Gise _ ), I only help these injured children, they were fighting with ... 3 very strong subjects, I was going to try to help but even my help would not have been enough, I'm sorry for what happened, but do not worry sir these children will wake up very soon

 **Goku:** That's good they only suffered blows nothing more

 **Gise:** So is

 **Gohan:** How were the subjects?

 **Gise:** They were an egg-shaped man, a young man with black hair, and a kind of humanoid fox

 **Gohan:** I had never heard any of those subjects

 **Goku:** Did they happen to use the dragonballs?

 **Gise:** the dragon spheres ... no, I really do not know

 **Goku:** Do not you know what the dragon spheres are?

 **Gise:** I regret to inform you that no, I am sorry

 **Goku:** to rays

 **Gohan:** Father, look how the house looks like

 **Goku:** (Look at the house) But? How is it possible?

 **Gise:** According to what I have seen those subjects flew with difficulty could also throw spheres of energy, and blows that come out of the ordinary, that child that looks a lot like you was thrown into that house by one of the subjects

 **Goku:** With that it was, I'll go see and your Gohan tries to respect Goten and Trunks

 **Gohan:** Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Why do you follow those subjects?

 **Gise:** I lived in a village, it was called Kibō, those subjects destroyed my village and every living being that lived there, I was the only one that survived since I went to hide in a nearby forest, I have been watching them to see how strong they are and avenge my village, but unfortunately I can not against them alone, they are very strong and apparently do not hurt the blows ...

 **Gohan:** I see, you can help me wake up the 2 children

 **Gise:** Sure, wait here

 _-Gise is going to look for some medicinal plants and comes back a little_ _Quick-_

 **Gise:** Soon they will stand waiting for a moment (He makes a ball of the medicinal plants and closes his fist, in a few seconds it had turned into a kind of bright green powder, and he drops the powder on the children's forehead)

 _-The powder falls on the forehead of_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks, begins to take effect and after a few seconds the wounds and blows disappeared and the children regained consciousness, but something_ _weak-_

 **Goten:** (He gets up) Brother? (Go to Gise) Who are you?

 **Trunks:** (He gets up too) Ah What happened to me?

 **Gise:** Do not worry, my name is Gise, I took care of them all the time they were unconscious

 **Trunks:** I see, but what are you doing here, Gohan?

 **Gohan:** Well it's a long story

 _-Gohan tells the 3 what he saw in the Corporation_ _Capsule-_

 **Goten / Trunks:** What?!

 **Trunks:** My mother and my grandparents! They are dead!

 **Gohan:** When we arrived at Corporación Capsula, I saw with the others that tragic scene

 **Trunks:** My sister Bra? How is it going?

 **Gohan:** According to I saw A-18 the tapeworm

 **Trunks:** I can not believe it! I will avenge the death of my grandparents and my mother!

 **Goten:** But Trunks remembers those subjects carried all the spheres of the dragon and surely when they defeated us and we were unconscious they asked for their wishes

 **Trunks:** Ray! And maybe they also have the dragon's radar

 **Goten / Gohan:** What?!

 **Gohan:** This is bad

 _-Meanwhile with_ _Goku-_

 **Goku:** I can not understand how the house is semi-destroyed. Where will Milk be?

 _-Goku_ _go to the surroundings and see something_ _shocking-_

 **Goku:** Milk! (Approaches where Milk is) Milk! Please! Awake! (Shakes Milk a little, but does not get it) Milk!

 _-At that moment_ _Goku_ _feels anger and sadness to the_ _time-_

 **Goku:** Just who could do this ?! Who?!

 _-The others approach where it is_ _Goku-_

G **ise / Trunks:** But what?!

 **Gohan:** mom! Nooooo!

 **Goten:** I reacted the same and tried to avenge my mother's death, but I failed

 **Goku:** I promise we will avenge the death of his mother and also the death of Bulma, her parents and all those innocent people

 **Gohan / Goten:** Yes!

 **Gohan:** we will recover the radar and we will revive them

 **Trunks:** I also want to avenge my mother's death and also the defeat I suffered

 **Gise:** I will also join, those unfortunates will pay dearly

 **End of chapter 20**

 **in this chapter only the Z Warriors saw** **shocking things and also Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks meet a girl named Gise who was the only survivor of the Genocide that happened in the Kibō village and also everyone wants revenge, but they do not know what kinds of enemies they will face**

 **Will the Z and Gise Warriors take revenge on the villains?**


	22. Chap 21:The new dictator, the new Hitler

_-Eggman,_ _Infinite_ _and the_ _SrZ_ _they go aimlessly_ some (And the 3 were already flying with few difficulties, I mean Eggman and SrZ) -

 **Eggman:** they saw the beating we gave to those 2 insolent children

 **Infinite:** but if it had not been for me, we would not have eliminated those children

 **SrZ:** We gave them a good beating and sure they are already dead

 **Eggman:** If they were deserved, they deserved it, but where did we go?

 **SrZ:** Well, I do not know the truth

 **Infinite:** So, are we going aimlessly?

 **Eggman:** I think so

 **SrZ:** let's go flying maybe we can find some place that we make our guard on this planet

 **Eggman:** I like the idea (This time Sonic will not save you from this beating)

\- _The 3 were flying until they found a_ _cabin-_

 **SrZ:** look at that place (Pointing at the cabin)

 **Infinite:** it looks nice place, we could make it our lair in this world

 **Eggman:** Excellent idea I like

 **SrZ:** if there is someone living there we will simply eliminate it and

\- _The 3 descend towards the_ _cabin-_

 _-Then_ _Eggman_ _playing_ _door-_

 _-But nobody_ _answer back-_

 _-Return again_ _Eggman,_ _but still does not get_ _answer-_

 **Eggman:** How does no one live here?

 **SrZ:** then better

 **Infinite:** let's go in

 _-The 3 enter the cabin_ _giving him_ _a kick to the_ _door-_

 *** Note the cabin is the same one that was used in Dragon** **Ball** **Super: The saga of** **Trunks** **from the future**

 _-When you enter the cabin, you see that_ clean, it's like they left it recently-

 **Eggman:** Thats weird? Does anyone live here?

 **Infinite:** I do not know is likely

 **SrZ:** that matters, let's take this place as if it were ours and if the owner comes we just kill him

 **Eggman:** exact

 **SrZ:** I will go to check the cabin better

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _start to know better the_ _home-_

 **Eggman:** and if we take a seat in those armchairs

 **Infinite:** seem right

-Eggman and Infinite take a seat in the armchairs-

 **Eggman:** What did you think of this world?

 **Infinite:** because it looks easy to conquer, only that phenomena would give us problems, but now that we have the power of the 7 emerald chaos and immortality we will be unstoppable

 **Eggman:** True, very true, those children gave us problems only because he and I SrZ do not control to perfection the power of the Emeralds chaos, but little by little we will be perfecting

 **Infinite:** I hope so (although I control it perfectly)

 **Eggman:** After having conquered part of this world I say that we eliminate the damn group of the hedgehog and thus have his way free at least in Mobius

 **Infinite:** It seems good to me doctor, so we would take a burden off

 **Eggman:** I'm waiting for that moment, I already taste the victory!

 _-Now let's go with him_ _SrZ-_

 _-Already_ _there was_ _revised the kitchen, the dining room, some rooms,_ he bathed, and now he was in the bedrooms-

 **SrZ:** (See him bedroom) there are 3 beds, perfect for all 3 of us to sleep

 _-From nowhere you can think of a_ _idea-_

 **SrZ:** Well how soon I will rule this world together with Eggman and Infinite

 _-Then he comes up with an idea of a_ _logo-_

 **SrZ:** As I have nicknamed myself Mr. Zeta I think I will make a logo that is based on my nickname

 _-Find a pencil and a_ _paper-_

 _-Begin to make a kind of flag with 3_ _fringes-_

 _-Then in the middle he makes the letter Z something_ _inclined-_

 _-After that, draw five_ _points-_

 _-In the upper strip, he says "Gold" -_

 _-In the middle one he says "Blanco" -_

 _-In the one below it says "Red" -_

 _-Quedaría_ _A) Yes-_

 **The meaning of that flag is:**

 **Gold Color: Glory, Honor and Respect towards dictators, especially at** **SrZ**

 **White Color: Peace to those who do not oppose** **to their dictators and follow their orders and accept them**

 **The letter Z: Represents the** **SrZ** **as master and lord of the planet**

 **The 5 points around the letter Z: Represents the 5 continents of the planet**

 **Red Color: Represents the blood shed for opposing the dictators and the murder of the rebels who tried to overthrow the 3 villains**

 **SrZ:** what a good idea has occurred to me, I think I will call this dictatorial movement "Zetaismo"

 **SrZ:** Zetaismo I like how it sounds I'll tell Eggman and Infinite

 _-HE_ _SrZ_ _goes where it is_ _Eggman_ _and_ _Infinite-_

 _-While_ _so much-_

 **Eggman:** Do you think that to this world only one god or several gods can save them?

 **Infinite:** no, I think we have surpassed even the gods themselves

 **Eggman:** It is true that nothing and no one will stop us now. Who will save this world now?

 **Infinite:** nor will these phenomena be able to be with us

 **Eggman:** more now they must be lamenting the death of those women and those children (Laughs)

 **Infinite:** true, two phenomena less to worry about

 _-Read him_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** that there is less

 **Eggman:** (See the paper he's holding in his hand) What are you bringing there, Srz?

 **SrZ:** (Look at the paper) Ah this is what I just drew

 **Infinite:** show it I want to see what it is

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _put the drawing on the_ _table-_

 **Eggman / Infinite:** What is that?

 **SrZ:** It's a drawing he made in the bedroom of the house, because it occurred to me

 **Infinite:** It's a kind of logo

 **SrZ:** yes

 **Eggman:** very well thought because with that we will assert our presence, but what does it mean?

 **SrZ:** I will tell you

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _he tells_ _Eggman_ _already_ _Infinite_ _what does each_ _thing-_

 **Eggman:** wow how strong

 **Infinite:** you impress me SrZ

 **SrZ** : it occurred to me at the time, but it's well done

 **Eggman:** I like the name "Zetaismo"

 **Infinite:** me too

 **SrZ:** Soon this world will know its masters and lords

 **Eggman:** Yes, but this cabin has everything we need to survive

 **SrZ:** Yes, it has a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and we can even go up to the roof

 **Eggman:** All you need to survive a few days

 **SrZ:** If and in all that we attacked the cities we can get the basics

 **Infinite:** Very well thought out, but what city do we attack first?

 **SrZ:** we could attack the Satan City first and when we eliminate mr. Satan change the name to "City Z"

 **Eggman:** Seem right

 **Infinite:** With that there we will attack first and when we defeat that Mr. Satan, there will be the beginning of our empire

 **SrZ:** Exact

 **Eggman:** Well, but be it tomorrow, since we need to relax a little

 **Infinite:** Seem right

 _-So the trio of evil passed in the cabin what was left in the afternoon and in the_ _night-_

-The next morning the trio of evil eat a breakfast and then relax for a few minutes

 **Eggman:** Well, we're heading towards that city that you said yesterday

 **SrZ:** Let's go then

 **Infinite:** Come on, I want to go back to using the powers that gave us the chaos emeralds

 **Eggman:** SrZ Where did you keep the chaos emeralds and the dragon's radar?

 **SrZ:** I kept it in a closet that is in the bedroom

 **Eggman:** Well, I doubt very much if they find us, if they do not come out alive from here

 **SrZ:** Exact

 **Infinite:** Well stop talking so much and better let's conquer the city satan

 **SrZ / Eggman:** All right

 _-The 3 leave in the direction of city_ _Satan-_

 _-Meanwhile in the house of_ _SrZ-_

 _-The parents of_ _SrZ_ _they were watching the_ _news-_

 **Father:** The same as always, thefts, politics, sports, weather, shows and unusual

 **Mother:** yes and nothing about Manuel

 _-But what comes will leave them with their mouths_ _open-_

 **Television (news anchor):** Impact news! Yesterday there were 5 murders in Corporación Capsula, 1 femicide in Paoz mountain and a Genocide in Kibō village

 **Mother father:** But what?!

 **Television (News presenter):** According to some people that we will leave anonymous for security reasons, they showed us some security videos from the Capsula Corporation. There were 3 people who murdered these people: Bulma Brief, * Dr. Brief, * Mrs. Brief, Amanda Campos and Franklin Mendoza

 ***I do not know if** **Akira** **He put real names, but I only know those**

 **Mother:** WHAT?!

 **Father:** I can not believe it?!

 **TV** **(News presenter):** Femicide is dealt with by Mrs. Milk (Chichi)

 **Mother:** I do not know her, but in the same way poor woman

 **TV** **(News presenter):** The genocide occurred in the uninhabited Kibō village, the causes of Milk's murder and the Kibō village genocide are unknown, but a plane and a radar were stolen from the Capsula Corporation

 **Mother:** Those fucking thieves

 **Father:** What motherfuckers

 **TV** **(News presenter):** But only the identity of a thief is known, the 1st is an egg-shaped man, the 2nd is a kind of humanoid fox and the last one is to leave in shock to know who it is, according to official sources. 3rd thief is nothing more and less than Manuel Samuel Martínez Funes, the 17 year old who disappeared more than 6 months ago

 **Mother:** (In the state of Shock) I can not believe it!

 **Father:** WHAT?! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!

 **Mother:** (It starts crying)

 **Father:** How is it possible that my son there wandering around with those 2 strange subjects and have done all those evil things! Let him be sure that if the police catch him for me he will rot in jail until the last day of his life

 **Mother:** It does not have to be a joke! Manuel can not do that! He is not capable of doing that to a fly!

 **TV** **(News presenter):** The police are already taking charge of the investigation, so soon these thieves and murderers will drop the weight of the law, in other news ...

 **Father:** I can not believe that one here desperate to know how he is and leaves that he joined a band of criminals!

 **Mother:** Not because, why!

 _-In that comes a surprise_ _unexpected-_

 _-Someone knocks down the_ _door-_

 **?:** Hello mom and dad

 _-The parents only give the_ _return-_

 **Mother father:** Manuel!

 **Mother:** Manuel because he walks with those 2 phenomena there

 **Eggman:** Listen!

 **Infinite:** It will be better if I have more respect or if there will be no serious consequences

 **Father:** HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU HAVE YOUR CONCERNED PARENTS AND YOUR VAS BEING THROUGH THERE STEALING AND MURDERING MANUEL !?

 **SrZ:** I am no longer your son Manuel, now I am the SrZ the master and lord of this world

 **Father:** But what the fuck are you talking about !?

 **Mother:** But we do not raise you like that !?

 **SrZ:** Let me tell you a couple of assholes and forgetful that you mistreated me in my childhood and made it a worse place than hell itself, my "Friends" (making quotes with my hands) also maltreated me and made me Bullying and you the only thing I did They were finishing me more than I already was! So you created this beast slowly and painfully!

 **Father:** Have more respect for your parents says it ...!

 **SrZ:** Fuck that rule! You must respect me!

 **Father:** Enough Manuel! Go to your room!

 **SrZ:** Up to here you got old _brain_ !

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _pulls out his gun and shoots his own_ _father-_

 _-After having received about 5 bullets the father of the_ _SrZ_ _falls to the ground already_ _dead-_

 **Mother:** Victor! (Goes to the body already lifeless of her husband)

 **SrZ:** You mother, I will give you one last chance! If you join my empire of the so-called Zetaismo I will forgive you for all the atrocities you committed with me since I was born

 **Mother:** Never! How do you think I will join someone who only thinks to do bad things just to get what he wants! Besides, you are no longer the Manuel who gave him life, now you are only the devil disguised as a person!

 **SrZ:** It's true now I look more like the devil than a human being, But what a fool you were, mother, not accepting my generous offer, so now she dies

 **Mother:** Do not expect you would not be able to do that to your own mother!

 **SrZ:** If I did it with my father, I can also do it with my own mother

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _he shoots his mother 3 times_ _murdering her_ _to the_ _instant-_

 **Eggman:** (As I said he was able to kill his own mother)

 **Infinite:** You have me impressed SrZ

 **SrZ:** for assholes died, but look the good side now must be in the other world together burning in hell (laughs evilly)

 **Eggman:** Well let's leave this place and better go to where is this Satan

 **SrZ:** Come on and when we kill him we will have control of this city

 _-The 3 go to where is the mansion of Mr._ _Satan-_

 _-In the way they assassinate several_ _civilians_

 _-While they face the_ _police,_ _but they repress it with a lot_ _ease-_

 _ **(Note as not**_ ___**is it so**_ ___**using the power of the emerald chaos the Z warriors do not feel the**_ ___**ki**_ ___**of the trio of evil)**_

 _\- After having eliminated all the_ _policemen_ _of the_ _place-_

 _-They come to the mansion or house (as they want to call him) of Mr._ _Satan_ _Y_ _there_ _They were Mr._ _Satan,_ _Gohan,_ _Videl_ _and the baby_ _Bread-_

 **Eggman:** Here it is?

 **SrZ:** As he was seen on the news here he lives, his daughter Videl, his son-in-law Gohan who by the way is a great researcher and finally his granddaughter Pan

 **Infinite:** Do you think it's hard to defeat Mr. Satan?

 **SrZ:** No but now that I think about it, it's called Gohan, "Go" Han and that woman who said that Goten was stronger than Eggman

 **Eggman:** Do not you remember that woman

 **SrZ:** "Go" have, "Go" have Fuck!

 **Eggman:** What happens?

 **SrZ:** Those 2 must be brothers and surely that Gohan will want to avenge the death of Goten

 **Eggman:** This is bad

 **Infinite:** But they forget that he will only be like an insect to us since the power of us 3 is superior to that of the

 **SrZ:** Then let's go in

 _-The trio of evil enters the house by force (knocking down the door) -_

 **SrZ:** Mr. Satan Where is he?

 _-Someone comes to the room-_

 **Videl:** (Go to 3) Who are you ?!

 **SrZ:** Where is your father?

 **Videl:** That does not concern them! Get out my house!

 **SrZ:** With what you want

 _-The SrZ He takes out his gun and shoots Videl, but someone comes to save her-_

 **SrZ:** But what?!

 **Gohan:** Videl you're fine

 **Videl:** If Gohan

 **Eggman:** With what he is Gohan

 **SrZ:** Yes it's him

 **Infinite:** Well then we have to eliminate it from our path

 **Gohan:** What do you want?

 **SrZ:** We only come to eliminate Mr. Satan so do not interfere or if this does not end badly for you

 **Gohan:** I wont allow it

 **SrZ:** if you want it that way, you'll have

 **Gohan:** Videl flees with mr. Satan and with Bread

 _-Videl starts running-_

 **Eggman:** I wont allow it

 _-Gohan kicks Eggman and sends him flying against a wall-_

 **Eggman:** (He gets up) That only hurt me, but it did not hurt me

 **Gohan:** What!?

 _-The 3 begin to attack Gohan-_

 _-Then the SrZ hits Gohan several blows and sends him flying-_

 **SrZ:** Eggman chases that woman and if you find Mr. Satan eliminate them

 **Eggman:** Understood and good luck to defeat that inept

 _-Eggman ran to where Videl went_

 **Gohan:** Enough!

 _-Then Gohan becomes SSJ1-_

 **Infinite:** What are you thinking of doing this worse for you eh? (It begins to expel energy from the body)

 **SrZ:** You regret having meddled in our plans (It also starts to expel energy from the body)

 **Gohan:** What more teachers! You were the ones who murdered all those innocent people yesterday, INCLUDING MY MOTHER!

 **SrZ:** Your mother? I do not give a fuck, she got involved in my plans, she died the very asshole

 **Infinite:** If that matters, we are also 2 against 1 You do not have any chance

 **Gohan:** We'll see that already

 _-After that a fierce battle begins, Infinite throws several attacks of ki at Gohan, but he eludes them too easily-_

 _-The SrZ throws several balls of small energies at Gohan, but he manages to dodge them easily-_

 _-Then Gohan throws a Kamehameha at SrZ and Infinite-_

 _-But only Infinite manages to dodge it and SrZ receives it-_

 _-Then the SrZ goes out of the house and goes out into the courtyard-_

 _-Meanwhile with Videl-_

 **Mr. Satan:** What has been all that fuss?

 **Bread:** (He begins to cry because of the noises that are made by the fight) Calm down Pan your grandfather is here and will protect you

 **Videl:** (Enter the room) Dad we must go out, but now

 **Mr. Satan:** But why?

 **Videl:** There is no time (Grab Pan)

 **Mr. Satan:** Where is Gohan?

 **Videl:** is attacking some people who entered the house

 **They try:** Well, we'd better get away

 _-The 4 left the room, but-_

 **Videl:** Who are you?

 **Eggman:** I am your master and lord, so it will be better for him to come with me

 **Mr. Satan:** I do not know you and what are you doing in this house?

 **Eggman:** I came to kill you

\- _Eggman throws a punch at Mr. Satan, but he manages to dodge it._

 **Mr. Satan:** What's wrong?

 _-Begin a fight between Mr. Satan and Eggman-_

 _-Eggman continues attacking with fists towards Mr. Satan, but he manages to dodge a few, but a few give them and then falls to the ground-_

 **Videl:** Dad!

 **Eggman:** jojojo it seems that you are not as strong as he says he subtracted from people, now he dies!

\- _Eggman was going to make a burst of ki, but Videl leaves Pan aside and kicks Eggman and sends him flying-_

 **Eggman:** (He gets up) nosy woman now will have himself destiny that man

 _-Eggman went full speed to where Videl and Mr. Satan, but the baby Bread decides to show its potential and hits Eggman several times and sends him flying again colliding with another wall-_

 **Eggman:** (He gets up) But what the fuck !?

 _-Only get more hits from Pan-_

 **Eggman:** Damn baby! (He starts throwing bursts of ki towards Pan)

 _-But Pan manages to dodge them all and gives him good blows towards Eggman and pushes him several meters-_

 **Videl:** (Grabs to Pan) is now never

 **Mr. Satan** **:** let's run

\- Then Videl and Mr. Satan start running towards the exit and manage to escape through the back door-

 **Eggman:** can not be escaped

 _-Now let's go to the other battle-_

 **SrZ:** dodge these nosy

\- _SrZ throws like crazy bursts of ki-_

 _-Gohan eludes them as if nothing-_

 _-Although I was a little tired-_

 **Gohan:** Are they immortal?

 **Infinite:** if now he dies

-Infinite launches a burst of ki and this will faster than light speed and manages to give Gohan-

 **Gohan:** (Under the effect of illusion) What 's wrong with me?

 _-The effect is that there are several mysterious men (In total there are 20) and all attacked at the same time with the attack of ki manages to push them_ _all,_ _but Infinite and he SrZ throw a big burst of ki hit Gohan finishing with the illusion-_

 **Gohan:** (On the ground and very hurt and weakened) (At least Videl, Pan and Mr. Satan managed to escape)

 **Infinite:** until here you got stuck

 **SrZ:** now dies

-Infinite and he SrZ give him good punches and at the same time bind that is from ki to Gohan and after a few seconds he loses consciousness, but Eggman and he SrZ consider him dead-

 **SrZ:** hahaha for stuck and for asshole died this too

 **Infinite:** it hurts me

 _-Lega Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** I already came

 **SrZ:** You annihilated Mr. Satan ?

 **Eggman:** (Nervous) with spare that he could with me

 **SrZ:** What!? How did you let them escape ?!

 **Eggman:** good thing is that I was accompanied by a woman and a baby, although it seems like a lie I got a fight and beat me

 **Infinite:** that's the worst lie you've said Eggman

 **Eggman:** I'm serious

 **SrZ:** It must be the daughter of the guy we just murdered, but his time will also come

 **Infinite:** the others managed to escape, but we have a problem less

 _He evil trio has_ _control of that city_

 **End of chapter 21**

 **In this** **chapter** **he took revenge from his parents, tried with Eggman and Infinite to kill** **Mr. Satan,** **but they failed**

 **But it has** **control of the city** **Satan,** **but now called "City Z"**

 **What** **will** **he** **be the** **future of planet Earth?**

 **Discover it by** **reading in the following chapters:**


	23. Chapter 22:Combat and reencounter

_\- After the trio of evil tried to kill Mr._ _Satan_ _and fail to prepare to return to their base (The cabin) but not before going to rob a supermarket to be able to continue_ _subsisting-_

 _-Outside the house of_ _Gohan_ _and of_ _Videl-_

 **SrZ:** That guy cost us a lot, but we could defeat him

 **Infinite:** If I cost, but I see that SrZ is already learning to better use the powers of emeralds chaos

 **SrZ:** By the way, Eggman, how the hell is it that you let MR SATAN ESCAPE ?!

 **Eggman:** I already told you a baby attacked me and did not let me attack Mr. Satan

 **SrZ:** Well it does not matter that soon we will have control of this city and then the rest of the world

 **Infinite:** Well let's stop talking so much and better let's go find food and other basic things to take them to the cabin because I think they are running out

 **SrZ:** If it is true Infinite, we will rob a supermarket to steal food and other things and incidentally sow chaos and terror to see who sends here

 **Infinite:** seem right

\- _After that the trio of evil begin to fly in search of the super market more_ _near-_

 _-But something unexpected is going to_ _occur-_

 _-While they went_ _flying-_

 **Eggman:** When will we attack Mobius?

 **SrZ:** Now that you say it in a few days

 **Infinite:** I did not remember that planet

 **Eggman:** yes at last to be able to see Sonic and his damn team dead who have been bothering me all these damn years and has been frustrating my plans

 **SrZ:** that's how Eggman speaks, I'll help you eliminate them one by one, and God can not save them from both Mobius and Earth.

 **Infinite:** so that shortly that insolent team will stop existing a problem less and then we take care of these phenomena that we already eliminated 3 although 2 were children, but they opposed and looked for it

 _-Then out of nowhere he_ _SrZ_ _receives an attack_ _Energy-_

 **SrZ:** (Falling to the ground) Aaaah! (It falls to the ground)

 **Eggman:** But what the fuck?

 **Infinite:** Who did that?

 _-Eggman turns to see and is surprised by those_ _They are-_

 _-They are_ _Goku, Vegeta,_ _Goten,_ _Trunks,_ _Piccolo, 17,18,_ _Krilin, Ten_ _Shin_ _Han_

 **Eggman:** Fuck!

 **Infinite:** I see that they are the phenomena

 _-From the_ _floor-_

 **SrZ:** (See above) Damn phenomena with which they want to be heroes (Laughs) because if they try it will cost them their lives (Fly to where is Infinite and Eggman)

 **SrZ:** (After getting on par) What do you want phenomena?

 **Goku:** With which you are the ones who have caused all this death and destruction?

 **SrZ:** yes and I tell you that if

 **Vegeta:** we simply eliminate them to the 3 insects

 **Infinite:** (See in more detail) go with that those children survived the beating we gave them among the 3, it would have been better if they had gone with that woman to the other world

 **Trunks:** They will pay for all the deaths they have committed

 **Goten:** also for the death of my Mom

 **Trunks:** also by my mother

 **SrZ:** oh they got angry (laughs) that was a simple mortal who opposed my orders, as he just happened to a men down there

 **Goku:** What do you mean?

 **SrZ:** let's say that that asshole did not let me kill another man with whom he had pending accounts and therefore we eliminated him

 **Krillin:** Damned

 **SrZ:** I think his name was ... Gohan and now he's stuck and he's dead (he laughs like he's a demon)

 **I think this son of a bitch** **SrZ** **they want to see him dead, yes or no race**

 _-All stay_ _impactitos_ _by the words of_ _SrZ-_

\- _But especially_ _Goku,_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks-_

 **Goku:** What about you!?

 **Goten:** What did you do ?!

 **Piccolo:** You murdered Gohan ?!

 **Vegeta:** (If those guys beat Gohan too easily that means they will not be easy opponents to beat)

 _\- Now begins another_ _battle-_

 _-Begin you will see a real_ _battle-_

 _-They were 9 against 3 but we know-_

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _launches several attacks_ _ki_ _as crazy towards the warriors Z-_

 **It sounds funny since you are dealing with the 2 parts that bear the letter Z**

 _-Z warriors dodge them with_ _ease-_

 **SrZ:** Only lucky bastards were lucky

 **Infinite:** Try this stuff

 _-Infinite makes several illusionist cubes appear for later_ _throw them_ _to the_ _Warriors-_

 _-But everyone manages to repel them by increasing their ki_

 **Infinite:** I have impressed phenomena, but it's only a matter of time before they fall

 **SrZ:** Now if bastards are better they surrender and we will reach an agreement

 **Vegeta:** Never insects!

 **Goku:** They believe that we will reach an agreement like that no more after all the deaths, pain, suffering and destruction that have caused

 **SrZ:** Oh boy I see that they do not want to reach an agreement So, die!

 **Eggman:** Infinite, You see where the boy with black hair is, the girl with blonde hair and with the 3 eyes, SrZ you see the man in blue suit with orange, the one in blue and white, the green man and I will go by bald and children

 **SrZ / Infinite:** It is understood

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _goes in the direction where it is_ _Vegeta-_

 _\- Then the battle began_ _Eggman_ _vs_ _Krillin,_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks._ _Infinite_ _vs_ _17,18 and Ten_ _Shin_ _Han. The_ _SrZ_ _vs_ _Goku, Vegeta and_ _Piccolo-_

 _-he_ _SrZ_ _start throwing_ _bursts_ _from_ _ki_ _toward_ _Goku, Vegeta already_ _Piccolo-_

 _-The 3 dodge them with_ _ease-_

 _-Then_ _Goku_ _and Vegeta begin to attack the_ _SrZ_ _with the fists at the same_ _weather-_

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _answer back_ _as well_ _attacking with their fists and none hurt themselves because they were going to the same_ _speed-_

 _-After some_ _Piccolo_ _makes your arms get longer in order to grab the_ _SrZ-_

 **Piccolo:** Stand aside!

 _-Goku and Vegeta turn away from the_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** But what?

 _-Then he_ _SrZ_ _is caught by the arms of_ _Piccolo_ _(Because I use the attack_ _mystical)-_

 **SrZ:** But how is this possible?

 _-Then_ _Goku_ _and Vegeta take the opportunity to give some good blows to the_ _SrZ-_

 _-Now with_ _Eggman_ _vs_ _Krillin,_ _Goten_ _Y_ _Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** With you two survived the beating we gave them between the three a few days ago

 **Trunks:** That was that time now we will win you talking egg

 **Eggman:** Hey, do not tell me that!

 **Goten:** I will also avenge the death of my mother

 **Krillin:** We will also avenge the death of so many innocent people

 **Eggman:** (Laughs) Only those kids will give me a fight, but your dwarf and bald do not think you can do much to say nothing

 **Krillin:** What did you say?!

 _-Eggman only responds with a ray of ki-_

 _-But the 3 dodge it with_ _ease-_

 _-Then_ _Eggman_ _start shooting_ _bursts_ _from_ _ki_ _like crazy, but the 3 achieve them_ _Dodge-_

 _-Then_ _Goten,_ _Trunks_ _Y_ _Krillin_ _they shoot him a great_ _burst_ _from_ _ki_ _to_ _Eggman,_ _but he does not manage to dodge it and receives the_ _impact-_

 _-Then_ _Eggman_ _falls to_ _floor-_

 _-But he gets up and goes full speed and then throws a big_ _burst_ _from_ _ki_ _and manages to hurt the 3-_

 **Eggman:** Damn brat

 _-Now with_ _Infinite_ _vs_ _17,18 and Ten_ _Shin_ _Han-_

 _-The 3 throws you_ _bursts_ _from_ _ki_ _to_ _Infinite,_ _but he dodges them with too much_ _ease-_

 _-Then_ _Infinite_ _launches several attacks_ _ki_ _purple-_

 _-But none manages to give any of the 3-_

 _-Then the 3 go to where it is_ _Infinite_ _and they start hitting him between the 3-_

 _-Infinite blocks with difficulty the blows of the 3 but some that another manages to give -_

 _-Infinite takes advantage of that and starts throwing_ _bursts_ _from_ _ki_ _crazy about the 3 and for their luck they could_ _give-_

 _-The 3 fall under the illusion of Infinite and that is to make appear heavy giant cubes at random and they have to dodge it-_

 _-Infinite has to be fast since the effect of the illusion only lasts 10 seconds-_

 _-Then Infinite hits very hard at 17.18 and Ten Shin Han-_

 _-Then the 3 fall to the ground a little hurt-_

 _-Back with SrZ-_

 _-After SrZ will get a good beating from Goku, Eggman Piccolo releases him and Goku takes advantage of throwing a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Big Bang-_

 _-The SrZ does not realize that and receives the impact of Kamehameha and Big Bing and falls to the ground-_

 _-Return with Eggman-_

 _-Eggman could do almost nothing to Krillin, Goten and Trunks-_

 **Eggman:** Damn kids how is it that they resist so much

 **Trunks:** It would be better if you give up since you have no chance

 **Eggman:** I will not give up besides I have something that you do not

 **Goten:** The one?

 **Eggman:** I will not tell them trio of idiots

 _-Eggman goes to the 3 and tries to give a blow, but fails and only receives another good beating-_

\- _With Infinite-_

 _-Infinite sees that 17, 18 and Ten Shin Han get up and goes fast to him but only throws a big burst of ki towards the 3 but they dodge easily-_

 **17:** you think you can hit us again with your ki attacks so it's better not to change your strategy

 **Infinite:** Shut up and better surrender

 _-Then 17, 18 and Ten Shin Han begin to simultaneously attack Infinite-_

 _-Back with SrZ-_

 _-The SrZ gets up as if nothing-_

 **SrZ:** Damn now if I'll be serious

 _-The SrZ of so much anger that he feels begins to charge ki until a black aura comes out and his appearance changes-_

 **Vegeta:** If your ki was monstrous now it is even more monstrous!

 **Goku:** I think we have no choice

 _-Goku transforms into SSB and Vegeta into SSBFullPower (Or I think that's what it's called) -_

 **SrZ:** Oh, now that her hair is blue and, logically, they are stronger now, but I regret to inform you that this will be insufficient

 **Vegeta:** You only have words, but we'll see that already

 _-So the Goku and Vegeta go in the direction where SrZ is-_

-The SrZ only tries to dodge the blows of Goku and Vegeta, but he can not avoid them and only receives more blows-

 _-What SrZ does not know is that Piccolo is starting to load ki with a technique called:_ **Makankosappo-**

 _-The SrZ keeps throwing punches at Goku and Vegeta, but he only manages to hit them a bit and then Goku and Vegeta hit him so hard that they send him to the ground-_

 **Piccolo:** Take this Makankosappo

 _-Piccolo shoots SrZ, Goku and Vegeta move away from him and then SrZ receives the impact of the_ Makankosappo and then his chest is pierced and then falls to the ground badly hurt-

 **Vegeta:** Up to here you came

 _-Vegeta returns to do the Big Bang and Goku the Kamehameha and as the SrZ is seriously wounded he could not dodge them and received the impact-_

 _-After the cloud of dust disappeared only it was seen that SrZ was on the ground badly injured-_

 **SrZ:** Unfortunate that Martian attack made this hole in my chest and also those energy attacks did me great damage, but I can not die (I hope that immortality regenerates my body too)

 _-So it was that a few seconds later the hole in his chest disappeared and SrZ is back as if nothing had happened-_

 **SrZ:** (Oh, well, even this is possible when you're immortal) Now if you see fucking, they'll pay me for making a fool of myself

 **Piccolo:** Oh, not how it is possible that it has regenerated

 **Vegeta:** How is this possible?!

 **Goku:** He was supposed to have died for the Makankosappo!

 **SrZ:** Today if this is not saved

 _-The SrZ raises his ki so much that he almost reaches the level of GokuSSB-_

 _-Now SrZ has his hair stopped and a super dark aura surrounds his body-_

-Let's go with Infinite-

-Infinite after receiving several hits falls to the ground and then Ten Shin Han takes advantage to make his technique more powerful the kikoho-

 _-Then Ten Shin Han quickly loads almost all his energy in the hope of finishing with Infinite, makes a triangle with his fingers near his chest in the direction of Infinite and then says -_

 **Ten Shin Han:** Kikoho!

 _-So the technique is thrown in the direction of Infinite and it is not able to dodge it and receives the impact of Kikoho-_

-The impact of the Kikoho was so much that it caused great damage-

 _-If Infinite receives the impact of the kikoho a cloud of dust is made and a few seconds later Infinite is shown badly wounded but what comes is not expected-_

 **Infinite:** HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HUMAN PATETICS HAVE MADE ME SO MUCH DAMAGE !?

\- It _happens the same as with SrZ, Infinite heals from their wounds as if nothing had happened-_

 **Infinite:** You phenomena will pay me dearly

 _-Infinite raises his ki so high that it reaches the same level as SrZ-_

 _-Your appearance does not change, but now your power is higher and like the SrZ you get a super dark aura-_

 **Infinite:** Now you will know the real Infinite

 _-Infinite approached where Ten Shin Han is faster than the speed of light and gave him a very strong blow to the stomach that caused him to spit blood and then kicked him to the ground-_

 **17:** Did you see that was too fast?

 **18:** I did not see anything

 **Infinite:** Now you continue

 _\- Returning with Eggman._ _-_

\- _After receiving a big beating from Goten, Trunks and Krillin, Eggman falls to the ground-_

 **Eggman:** Unfortunate! now they will see

 _-Eggman charges a large amount of energy and throws it at 3 but fails again-_

 **Eggman:** Oh no

 _-Krilin, Goten and Trunks (the latter are transformed into SSJ) throw a Kamehameha towards Eggman and receive the Kamehameha-_

 _-After Eggman received the_ impact, it gets up a little hurt but the wounds heal in a matter of seconds-

 _-After that Eggman goes very furious and then throws bursts of ki with more force, but now if he manages to give the 3-_

 _-Retoring with him SrZ-_

\- The _SrZ goes at full speed (Almost at the speed of light) to where this Piccolo and gives him a blow that sends him to the ground-_

 **Vegeta:** But what?!

 **SrZ:** Now you follow phenomena

 _-The SrZ is heading full speed towards where Vegeta is-_

 _-But he manages to hit SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** you just had luck

 _-Then SrZ and Vegeta are beaten steadily but then SrZ is attacked with a burst of ki from Goku_

 **SrZ:** Stuck!

 **Vegeta:** (He kicks SrZ) Do not distract yourself insect!

 _-Then Vegeta hits SrZ-_

 _-The SrZ receiving the blow spits saliva and blood at the same time from his mouth-_

 _-Then Goku hits SrZ several times and sends him to the ground-_

 _\- Returning with Infinite-_

 _-Ten Shin Han was on the ground, now Infinite was going to face him 17 and 18-_

 _-Then Infinite creates several illusionist cubes and launches them to 17 and 18_ -

-But they make their shields in time and the illusionist cubes of Infinite are destroyed on contact-

 **Infinite:** What a shield? What cowards

 _-Infinite launches a large burst of ki towards the androids-_

 _-In the beginning the shields resist the attack of Infinite, but a few seconds later they begin to crack-_

 **17/18:** Oh no!

 _\- Then the shield of the androids is broken-_

 **Infinite:** go those shields did not last anything

 _-Then_ _Infinite_ it goes full speed to where it is 17, as it goes faster than the light it manages to take several hits and sends it to the ground-

-Then 18 starts attacking Infinite, these 2 only hit each other, but none of them manages to hit each other, but after Infinite hits very hard at 18 and causes it to fall to the ground near 17 and Ten Shin Han-

 **Infinite:** Die (Throw two bursts of ki towards 17 and 18)

 _-Infinite launches those 2 bursts of ki to 17 and 18, then they dodge them, but what they do not know is that those 2 bursts of ki Infinite can handle them at their whim-_

 _-So the 2 androids pass them dodging, but after a few seconds the 2 bursts of ki reach the androids so they fall back into another illusion-_

 _-Now they have to pass by dodging several objects that pretend to hit them-_

 _-Esquivan some, others not-_

 _-But when Infinite was loading more ki to do a deadly technique-_

 **Infinite:** of this are not saved

 **Ten Shin Han:** Kamehameha

 _-Infinite receives his attack from Ten Shin Han-_

 _-Then it falls to the ground-_

 **Infinite:** I had to trust myself

 _-Then Infinite rises again and now again makes the technique of the illusionist cubes-_

 _\- He throws them at 3 but none could dodge them since they were faster than light-_

 _\- So they fall back into effect of the illusion again_

 **The 3:** not again

 _-They try to dodge all the objects that try to hit them-_

 **Infinite:** (loading ki) Up to here they arrived!

 _-After 5 seconds-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-Infinite launches the_ Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha and since the 3 were under the effect of illusion, they did not notice and gave them, after the explosion the 3 fall to the ground unconscious-

Infinite Win the battle

 **Infinite:** Pathetic human

 _-With SrZ-_

 _-The SrZ was still fighting Goku and Vegeta, there was a crash of fists and kicks, but his power is almost equal, then Piccolo comes to help them-_

 _-The 3 were attacking him at the same time_ _to SrZ, but even though they were constantly hitting SrZ they did not hurt him, but SrZ could not do them almost damage to the 3-_

 _-Although Goku and Vegeta were already somewhat tired, but Piccolo was already on the edge for having used a lot of energy in the_ Makankosappo so the SrZ started attacking with bursts of ki randomly-

 _-But SrZ can not do much since they are three against 1 but he knows it's a matter of time before he gets tired and he takes advantage of that-_

 _-But then Infinite arrives to help SrZ-_

 _-Infinite launches a burst of remote control ki to where is Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, SrZ notices that and then tries to avoid it to avoid being a victim of what he does not know-_

 _-The SrZ with some difficulty manages to dodge Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo-_

 _-The Infinite ki burst manages to give Vegeta and Piccolo, but not to SrZ and Goku using teleportation can dodge Infinite's illusionist burst since he was the only one of the 3 who noticed-_

 _-Then Goku teleports to where Infinite is-_

 **Goku:** Oh boy you want to fight with

 **Infinite:** I will not allow my partner to be eliminated (lying)

 **Goku:** Nor I to my friends

 _-So Infinite and Goku begin to fight-_

 _-While Vegeta and Piccolo were under the illusion of Infinite destroying and dodging-_

 _-The SrZ takes advantage of and begins to generate energy in the 2 hands joining them so that they can then throw it towards Vegeta and Piccolo-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 _-The SrZ_ launch the attack Kibō or yaburu to where Vegeta and Piccolo are and as they are under the illusion effect they do not realize and receive the attack-

\- _The attack did them enough damage, Vegeta returns to its base state and then fall to the ground-_

 **SrZ:** (He laughs) cost, but I beat those 2 parasites now I will go better to help Infinite to defeat the hair standing

 _-Infinite had trouble attacking Goku_

 _-Infinite sends simple bursts of ki to Goku, but he uses teleportation and manages to hit Infinite several times and one hits him in the stomach that makes him spit blood-_

 **Infinite:** You are different from the rest

 **Goku:** but you have not ...

 _-But before he could finish his sentence he gets kicked in the head by SrZ-_

 **Goku:** ay ay ay! It's not fair 2 against 1

 **SrZ:** I do not give a fuck, what I care about is winning

 _-Infinite and SrZ begin to attack in simultaneous towards Goku, but he increases his ki to push them and says-_

 **Goku:** Kaioken

 _-Goku begins to attack with everything to Infinite and SrZ-_

 _-But the SrZ begins to attack Goku with more concentration-_

 _-Goku and SrZ start to hit simultaneously, but Goku teleports behind SrZ and then gives him a strong blow that makes him fall to the ground-_

 _-But Infinite came too fast towards Goku and he threw a big burst of ki-_

 _-Goku falls under the illusion of Infinite and then Infinite begins to charge energy, while Goku struggles against the illusion the SrZ is approaching where Infinite is and begins to load ki in his two hands-_

 _-Then when he attacked his attacks completely-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-So the 2 attacks go to where Goku is, but Goku takes away the effect of the illusion too late and receives the impact of the_ Kibō or yaburu and the Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 _-_ Goku receives the impact of the 2 attacks and is too hurt to continue and returns to its base state and falls to the ground-

 **SrZ:** Pathetics do not know that we are immortal

 **Infinite:** Let the pain and the wounds kill them slowly

 **SrZ:** Wait Eggman missing

 **Infinite:** It's true let's go help him

 _-Infinite and SrZ go to where Eggman is to help him-_

 _-With Eggman-_

 _-Eggman could not do anything against Goten, Trunks and Krillin since Eggman could not handle the power of the 7 chaos emeralds very well-_

 **Eggman:** You brats are strong, but they look a little tired and they have not done anything to me so surrender

 **Trunks:** That egg is very resistant

 **Goten:** Maybe if we do the fusion again, we can beat it

 **Trunks:** Well that works, Krilin distract him

 **Krillin:** I'll do that

 _-Krilin starts attacking Eggman-_

 **Goten / Trunks:** (They do the metamoru dance ) Fu ... yes ...

 _-But when they were going to finish the word they get_ _a burst_ _of ki from SrZ and Infinite-_

 **Krillin** **:** Goten, Trunks!

 _-The SrZ, Infinite and Eggman begin to_ _simultaneously_ _attack_ _Goten and Trunks-_

 _-Krilin_ _intervenes,_ _but Eggman starts attacking_ _him-_

 _-Then Infinite and SrZ charge_ _energy_ _(again) and when it was already charged-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 _-the attack 2 impact as Goten and Trunks were under the illusion and Infinite and receive great damage-_

 _-After that_ they _return to their ground state_ _ited_ _very weak_ _and fall to_ the _ground_

 **Infinite:** We beat them again

 **SrZ:** For assholes

 _-Eggman was fighting with_ _Krillin,_ _but they_ _are_ _equal, almost all attacks are blocked-_

 _-But then Infinite and SrZ arrive and punish him in the face of Krillin-_

 _-But Krillin does this_ _technique_ _-_

 **Krillin:** Kaioken x100

 _-The trio of evil sees that unbearable light and they cover their_ _eyes,_ _but it is_ _useless_ _since it similarly leaves them blind-_

 _-Krillin takes advantage of the situation load_ _energy_ _and use a_ _deadly_ _technique-_

 **Krillin:** I was walking from Kienzan

 _-_ _So_ _Krilin throws several Kienzan towards the trio of evil-_

 _-A Infinite cut off an arm and part of the chest-_

 _-A Eggman the 2 legs-_

 _-To SrZ they cut the half of the body-_

 _-For the_ _excruciating_ _pain_ _the 3 fall to the ground-_

 _-But their bodies regenerate in seconds-_

 **Eggman:** Go lost my 2 legs, but now I have other and I feel like that if nothing

 **Infinite:** If he is an idiot, since we are immortal and can not die

 **SrZ:** the bald dwarf hour arrived

 **Krillin:** But what ?!

 _-Infinite, Eggman and SrZ approach too_ _quickly_ _to where Krillin-_

 _-Krillin throws a_ _Kamehameha,_ _but the 3 manage to dodge and give him a good blow-_

 _-Krillin receives good blows from the trio of evil-_

 _-Krillin can not do anything against the 3 and still getting good blows-_

 _-When they_ _had_ _already_ _hurt him well-_

 _-Infinite launches_ _a burst_ _of illusionist ki and Krillin is not able to dodge it-_

 _-Then Infinite, Eggman and SrZ charge_ _energy_ _and then_ _throw it_ _to where Krillin is taking advantage of_ _being_ _under the_ _illusion_ _of Infinite-_

 _-After already_ _it charged attacks the trio of_ _nadad_ _say-_

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 **Eggman:** Take this

 _-Krillin receives the 3 attacks of_ _energy_ _and is too hurt and then falls to the ground-_

 **SrZ:** Pathetic that these beings are, to go from stuck just died all

 **Eggman:** no one will bother us

 **Infinite:** one less problem

 **SrZ:** Let's go back to the base to rest and then we continue conquering this world

 _-The trio of evil goes back to the cabin-_

 _-Somewhere else-_

 _-Gise was in the_ _Kibō_ _village_ _to see if_ _there was_ _some_ _survivor-_

 _-But he does not see anything and only sees the rubble of what was his house-_

 _-I come into the_ _house,_ _but do not see anything interesting and see a kind of diary-_

 **Gise:** What is this?

 _-Gise opens the newspaper (or at least what remains_ _after_ _a destruction) -_

 _On March 20, 766, I met a_ _baby, I_ _do not know who opened it_ _here_ _, but what is certain is that I will take care of it as if it were my own daughter, I_ _do_ _not_ _knowwhat_ _'s your name or where does it come from_ _so_ _I'll call it: Gise ..._ __

_-It is all that can be read from the newspaper since the rest was burned-_

 **Gise:** That means that I was an adopted daughter. Why did not they tell me? It would be better to return to the Capsule Corporation

 _-Gise leaves the_ _cabin,_ _but feels that someone is_ _watching her-_

 **Gise:** Who's there?

 _-The people come out of hiding-_

 **?:** Gise?

 **Gise:** You are?

 **?:** Gise!

 _-The strangers receive Gise-_

 **Gise:** Puchetita, Auxnot , Andrés, Sónica, Otto , I can not believe they are still alive, I thought I was the only survivor of the attack they made on the village

 **Puchetita:** But here we follow Gise

 **Sonic** **:** Nothing happened to us

 **Gise:** How did they manage to escape?

 **Otto:** We ran the most fast we could and the wretches did not see us

 **Gise:** I see, did someone else survive ?

 **Auxnot:** Unfortunately, only we survive the attack

 **Andrés** **:** but we will avenge the death of all the villagers in the village

 **Otto:** But where are we going now because the village is destroyed and very few houses are standing and in very bad conditions

 **Gise:** I could take them to the Capsula Corporation

 **Everyone except Gise:** ¿Capsule Corporation?

 **Puchetita:** Where Is that?

 **Gise:** follow me , we will fly and you will know

 **Sonic** **:** But Gise, we can not fly like you

 **Gise:** true I forgot it then we will walk

 **Andrés** **:** Seriously and it 's far

 **Gise:** If it is far

 **Auxnot:** Stop complaining Andrés because we can not do anything in the village since it is destroyed and trusted in Gise to find a new place to live

 **Gise:** Alright then let's go

 **Everyone except Gise:** Yes!

 _-Gise and his friends are heading towards the Capsula Corporation-_

 **End of chapter 22:**

 **Go this chapter** **yes** **it was long**

 **The Z Warriors tried to defeat the trio of** **evil,** **but failed despite using their best** **techniques** **since the 3 are immortal**

 **While Gise went to what was** **Kibō** **village** **and** **found** **a diary that revealed part of his past and then he** **met** **his friends and now they go to the capsule Corporation**

 **If you want** to **know what will happen** **later read "Evil in person"**


	24. Chapter 23: End of the Sonic team?

_-Gise and his friends went through the place where the battle of the warriors Z_ _vs_ _he trio of the_ _evil-_

-Gise and her friends help them and she gives him seeds of the hermit that she carried to give them to the warriors Z-

 _-Then the Z Warriors and he group of_ _Gise_ _they went to the Corporation_ _Capsule_ _to think of a plan to beat the trio of the_ _evil-_

 _-Up to date_ _following-_

\- The _trio of evil were at their base in the_ _cabin-_

 **SrZ:** What 's up, people?

 **Eggman:** What is SrZ?

 **SrZ:** nothing, I'm just ready for us to continue conquering this world

 **Eggman:** if good idea, but, what about Mobius

 **SrZ:** It is true

 _-In that they arrive_ _Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** How much people argue?

 **SrZ:** I said we were still attacking the Earth, but Eggman says let's go back to Mobius

 **Eggman:** if we have to go back to Mobius since we do not know what the stupid Sonic Team could do

 **Eggman:** We've been here for many days and we do not know how Mobius is and we most likely have a plan to overthrow us

 **Infinite:** it is true, that we have neglected a bit with Mobius, but now we are Immortals and we have the power of the 7 emeralds chaos

 **SrZ:** well if then we better eat a breakfast and then we attack Mobius and if he issues Sonic gets in our way we eliminate him

 **Infinite:** By the way, Eggman, where did you leave the gadget to teleport to Mobius?

 **Eggman:** true, now that I remember I left it in the bedroom, so I 'm back (He goes to the room)

 **Infinite:** good SrZ how do you feel now that you eliminate your parents and that we eliminate the phenomena

 **SrZ:** WHORE MOTHER!

 **Infinite:** I see that now you feel better and with much encouragement

 **SrZ:** As if not now I feel that something that fucked me in the past is dead, and that some rebels are also dead as I will not be if you CAN NOT STOP IT ANYTHING

 **Infinite:** well said only that if Eggman does not find the teleporter we will not be able to do anything

 **SrZ:** But it's better for that Egg that has not lost it if not our plans to conquer Mobius will be frustrated

 _-With_ _Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** (Looking like crazy) Where? is it ? Where is it ?

 _-Eggman looks like crazy in the_ _room,_ _but can not find it until he opens the closet and sees below the_ _clothes-_

 **Eggman:** (See under the clothes) With that there There is the device that I could not find

 _-Eggman grabs the device and goes to where it is_ _Infinite_ _and the_ _SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Why does egg face take so long ?

 **Infinite:** I do not know, but if he heard you say he would be angry and they would surely have a fight

 **SrZ:** Well that does not bother me since we would not hurt ourselves

 _-Llega_ _Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** I've already returned

 **SrZ:** It was about time I was getting bored

 **Infinite:** Well, we're going to Mobius or

 **Eggman:** Just let me activate this thing and we're going

 **SrZ:** Good and do it fast

 _-Eggman activates the special device and activates the portal towards_ _Mobius-_

 **SrZ:** I remember when I entered that portal for the first time and I was surprised to see you and I joined with you two, I just did not like that you told me that I was part of that hedgehog's Team

 **Eggman:** Yes and I did not know anything at that time

 **Infinite:** Ready to generate chaos in Mobius and thus crown us as Kings and then praise us as gods

 **Eggman / SrZ:** YES!

 _-Then the trio of evil enters the_ _portal-_

 _-Then_ _Eggman_ _grabs the special device from the other side and then closes the_ _portal-_

 **Eggman:** We are back in my laboratory

 **Infinite:** We are back

 **SrZ:** Here comes the real terror

 **Eggman:** Well just let me leave the device recharging since it does not have a lot of charge

 _-Eggman looks for the place where there is a_ _outlet_ _and then grab the special device and connect it to_ _outlet_ _with a_ _USB-_

 **Eggman:** Let's just hope it charges

 **SrZ:** Well we're waiting we're going to conquer Mobius

 **Eggman:** Wait, it would not be appropriate to carry robots, that I go in my Egg-Mobile and that Infinite goes flying and your SrZ goes around with weapons and we make the terrorist attack as we do not have the powers of the emeralds chaos

 **Infinite:** It seems good to me and if the Sonic team dares to attack us we use the power of the chaos emeralds and we eliminate them

 **SrZ:** It seems good to me, other parasites that will be eliminated

 **Eggman:** If these people dare to attack us, we eliminate them

 **SrZ:** If I want to see those people attacked and then see them beg for their lives

 **Eggman:** Yes, but we will not have mercy ( laughs )

 _-Then the trio of evil begins_ _enlist-_

 _-Infinite just waits in a_ _armchair_ _sitting-_

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _look for the best weapons for later_ _attack-_

 _-Eggman looks for the_ _Egg-Mobile, then_ _gather_ _to several_ _robots-_

 _-Then he approaches_ _SrZ_ _that he was enlisting his weapons and several_ _grenades-_

 **Eggman:** Colleague, can you do me a favor?

 **SrZ:** What do you want Eggman?

 **Eggman:** You can go down to the dungeon to see how our prisoner is and send him to the next world

 **SrZ:** I wanted to hear that, I'm going Eggman right away

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _it goes to the_ _dungeon-_

 _-Then he starts walking towards the cell of_ _Sonic_

 _-But_ _arrive-_

 **SrZ:** (See the cell) But what the fuck happened here ?!

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _sees a destroyed robot and the cell_ _is_ _open and_ _most_ _important_ _Sonic_ _do not_ _I was-_

 **SrZ:** Shit! Sonic has escaped! I have to warn Eggman and Infinite

 _-He_ _SrZ_ _he goes running in search of_ _Eggman_ _and of_ _Infinite-_

\- _Then the_ _SrZ_ _is found_ _Eggman_ _already_ _Infinite_ _speaking-_

 **SrZ:** hear the 2

 **Eggman:** What 's up ?

 **SrZ:** Sonic has escaped!

 **Eggman / Infinite:** What!?

 **Eggman:** How is that possible?!

 **SrZ:** I do not know , maybe he found a way to outwit the guard and took the keys from him, then destroyed it

 **Eggman:** but that does not make sense since we are in the death-egg and the only way to get out of here is with a ship that goes to Mobius

 **Infinite:** it makes sense what Eggman said, the only way that Sonic has managed to escape is that he has received help from outside

 **SrZ:** Well in that you're right, but it does not matter since when we lower Mobius the team Sonic can not stop us

 **Eggman:** well let's go to Mobius

 _-Then the trio of evil go up to the ship of_ _Eggman_ _as agreed,_ _Eggman_ _takes several robots as "reinforcement" and also carries his_ _Eggmobile_ _,_ _Infinite_ _will go like that if nothing and the_ _SrZ_ _he goes with his_ _weapons-_

 _-After a few minutes the villains come to_ _Mobius_ _and then get off and see that there is a village_ _close-_

 **SrZ:** (Pulling out his ak-47) we're going to show who's sending here

 **Infinite:** ah conquer Mobius

 **Eggman:** (Getting on the Egg-Mobile) Attack!

 _-After_ _Eggman_ _speak you hear a shout of_ _war-_

 _-Then the trio of evil enters the_ _town-_

 _-All the inhabitants are left looking strange to the trio of the_ _evil-_

 **Habitant:** That's Eggman, now that madness will have planned to do

 _-After that_ _Eggman_ _speaks-_

 **Eggman:** Greetings my citizens, now this city is under the control of Infinite, SrZ and me

 **Population:** What?!

 **Eggman:** As you heard me, now we 3 govern this city and if it does not seem like we just eliminate them, that 's the simple matter.

 **SrZ:** That 's right (Shoot bullets into the air)

 _\- People_ _panic_ _-_

 **SrZ:** So if they want to stay alive, it would be better if they obey us and praise us as gods

 _-After what SrZ said, they were shot with gunshots-_

 _-The villagers run_ _desperate_ _while the trio of evil reacts_ _pitchers_ _gusts_ _of ki-_

 **SrZ:** Who are you scoundrels?

 **Soldier:** We will not allow them to take and advise the people of this city, soldiers attack

 _\- Start a hail of bullets-_

 **SrZ:** If they are...

 **Infinite:** Leave them to my SrZ, this will be bread

 _-Eggman and SrZ take refuge near a chilidogs stand, while Infinite rises to the sky in a blink of an eye-_

 _-Then Infinite makes several illusionist cubes appear and then throws them at the soldiers-_

 **Infinite:** Die

 _\- Then the_ _pile_ _of cubes of Infinite I manage to give to all the soldiers since I did not give them the opportunity to dodge them and all the soldiers fell under the illusion of Infinite-_

\- _Then the SRZ advantage to its_ _largest_ _technical_ _-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 _-Then that_ _technique_ _manages to give all the soldiers who are killed by the_ _SrZ_ _technique_

 **SrZ:** Band of idiots

 _-After that the trio of evil continues to impose fear in the place-_

 _-After that, the Sonic team arrives-_

 **SrZ:** Is that the Sonic team?

 **Eggman:** Oh no! (The time has come)

 **Infinite:** It's time to end these inept

 **Sonic:** Oh wow that is the egg face team

 **Eggman / Infinite / SrZ:** Shut up!

 **SrZ:** How dare you insult the lords of Mobius?

 **Sonic:** The lords of Mobius do not make me laugh if we are 11 against 3, therefore, they have no chance to beat us

 **Eggman:** ( Laughs out loud) Do not make me laugh Sonic if you saw how powerful I am along with Infinite and SrZ

 **Sonic:** I want to see that egg face

 **SrZ:** Enough of so much talk and it would be better to say goodbye since this is not saved

\- The _SrZ starts throwing several bursts of ki like crazy-_

 _-Sonic,_ _Kunckles_ _, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Silver,_ Rookie and Rouge manage to avoid the bursts of ki from SrZ-

-Except for Tails, Charmy and Amy-

\- _They 3 received the attack of ki from SrZ-_

 **Sonic:** Tails! Amy!

 **Vector / Espio:** Charmy!

 **Shadow:** with that if you now have powers I imagine that now also Eggman and him another one also

 **SrZ:** you who believe black ball

 **Shadow:** with which you dare to insult the supreme being

 **SrZ:** we will see who is he supreme being

 **Eggman:** robots Attack!

 _\- Now the battle of repressors vs rebels begins_

\- _The robots begin to attack the_ _Sonic_ _team_ _,_ _but Sonic destroys them in a matter of seconds-_

 **Eggman:** (He laughs) it's time guys

 _-The 3 rise to heaven and begin to charge_ _energy and_ _scream up_ Turn-

 _-Eggman_ _he had_ _the_ _biggest_ _mustache_ _and a super dark aura surrounding his body_

 _-Infinite only comes out a super dark purple aura-_

 _-The SrZ gets a super dark aura and apart from that his hair became something similar to the SSJ1 (only that_ _instead_ _of yellow (or gold) is black) -_

 _-The team Sonic is impressed-_

 **Amy:** how they got that power is monstrous

 **Sonic:** no matter how powerful those 3 are but if we join forces we can defeat them

 **Infinite:** Keep dreaming

 _-The trio of evil throws bursts of ki like crazy-_

 _-All manage to avoid them-_

 _-But what they do not know is that Infinite_ _is_ _loading a lot_ of illusionist cubes and then throws them to Team Sonic-

\- _As illusionists cubes were going too fast no one could avoid_ them _(including Sonic because they were_ _faster than light)_

 _-All fall under_ _the_ _Illusionist effect of Infinite-_

 _-Then Country this-_

 **Eggman:** he has!

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha!

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu!

 _-The 3 attacks of ki are directed towards him team Sonic-_

 _-After that, there is a big explosion-_

 _-After that, a cloud of dust is made-_

 _-But what happens is incredible none of the 3 attacks hurt the team Sonic-_

 **SrZ:** But what the fuck ?!

 **Eggman:** How is this possible?

 **Infinite:** oh wow they were saved

 **Sonic:** they must be more fast or they will do us no harm

 **SrZ:** Damn rebels! But I propose a treat so that nobody gets hurt

 **Kunckles** **:** What deal?

 **SrZ:** That if they join the evil empire We will forgive them the disrespect they have committed against us, so what do they say?

 **Sonic:** never as you think that we cheer up your group even knowing the damage they have done to so many innocent people

 **SrZ:** Oh boy, that's a no, ok, you guys looked for them

\- _But then-_

 **Silver:** I will not allow them to continue making chaos and destruction!

-Then Silver starts doing his psychokinesis-

 _Then the trio of evil loses_ _total control of their bodies-_

 **SrZ:** But what are you doing?

 **Eggman:** I can not move

 **Infinite:** I can not control my body

\- _After that Silver controls how he wants the trio of evil and makes them cho_ _qu_ _in between them and then hit the ground and leave them hurt, but by immortality they recover almost instantly-_

\- _After the trio of evil fell to the ground under the psychochinesis of Silver, Team Sonic takes advantage to put the_ _final_ _trio of evil-_

 _-But SrZ was doing his best to_ _free himself,_ _but what he did was take ki out of his body and then when he pulled ki out of his body he_ _also took_ _out air that made Team Sonic go off and that obviously Silver lost control of the body. psychokinesis-_

 **Infinite:** well thought SrZ

 **Eggman:** Well thought, now finish this once and for all

 _-Then the trio of evil go to where Silver-_

 _-The trio of evil begins to hit Silver brutally, Sonic tries to_ _help him,_ _but SrZ gives him a tremendous blow that sends him flying-_

 _-Silver tries to hit the trio of_ _evil,_ _but can not against the 3-_

 _-After that, SrZ walks away-_

 **SrZ:** What could I do to kill this guy? (In that ... I know A sword, but how, I know)

 _-The SrZ makes an effort and makes appear a sword of ki (Like the one of Black Goku only that it is of black color) -_

 **SrZ:** Here I go

 _-The SrZ is approaching where Silver-_

 _-Silver with difficulty manages to dodge SrZ-_

 _-But Team Sonic is going to help Silver-_

 _-Then the whole Sonic team starts to fight against the trio of evil-_

 _-ZZ's sword of ki disappears-_

 _-The team Sonic manages to give several hits to the trio of evil-_

 _-But SrZ throws_ _ki_ _bursts_

-But then SrZ gets shot in the chest by Rookie-

 **SrZ:** Who was the coal that I shot me?

 _-_ _Polveta_ _to see the_ _others_ _and go to Rookie-_

 **SrZ:** With that you were a red phenomenon

 _-The SrZ is approaching at full speed towards where is Rookie-_

 _-Rookie uses_ _her_ _grab_ _hook_ _to try to escape from_ _SrZ,_ _but he throws a_ _burst_ _of ki that makes him fall to the ground-_

 _-Rookie releases the grappling hook by the impact of the_ _burst_ _of ki-_

 _Then the SRZ approaches_ _to Rookie_ _very_ _fast, then_ _near Rookie and holds a leg-_

 **SrZ:** Up to here you came

 _-The SrZ returns to make the sword of ki and after that Rookie made an effort, takes out a knife and sticks it in the leg to SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Screams with pain) You will pay me to pay!

 _-Rookie tries to run as_ _much_ _fast_ _you can-_

 _-Then the SrZ removes the knife from his leg and goes at full speed towards Rookie-_

 _-The SrZ manages to reach Rookie-_

 **SrZ:** Until never coal

 _SRZ-_ the _sword stabs in the chest ki Rookie_ _killing him_ _instantly-_

 _-Sangre is scattered near Rookie and SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Ja was just an insect, nothing more , could not do anything before the god Z

 _-The SRZ goes where_ _the rest_ _is_ _for aniquilarlos-_

 _-The team Sonic carries the disadvantage since Sonic, Shadow and Silver can not use the power of the chaos emeralds since the trio of evil carries that power-_

 _-The trio of evil have given a good beating to the team Sonic-_

 _-The team Sonic_ _is_ _on the ground hurt and hurt-_

 **SrZ:** Oh wow they already have these guys already lying on the floor

 **Infinite:** It cost almost nothing to leave them injured on the ground

 **Eggman:** We make our best attack

 **SrZ / Infinite:** Yes

 _-The trio of evil begins to charge_ _energy_ _to the team Sonic-_

 **SrZ:** Kibō or yaburu

 **Infinite:** Kamehameha gensōshugi-sha

 **Eggman:** He has!

 _-The 3_ _bursts_ _of_ _energy_ _go towards Team Sonic-_

-The 3 bursts of energy impact the team Sonic-

-Then it becomes a great cloud of dust-

 **SrZ:** With that we finish with these bastards

 **Eggman:** If at last my enemies defeated and killed!

 **Infinite:** We eliminate to this subjects another problem less, now if this world and the Earth will be ours

 **SrZ:** Let's go back to the base to celebrate our victory

 _-The trio of evil_ _laughs_ _and then they head back to the base flying-_

 _-The cloud of dust slowly disappears-_

 _-After that some survivors are seen-_

 **Sonic:** Are they right?

 **Shadow / Silver /** **Kunckles** **:** Yes

 **Sonic:** The others ? Hey!

 _-But he does not receive an answer-_

 **Sonic:** Hey!

 **Kunckles** **:** I think that only we survive

 **Sonic:** No that can not be possible

 _-Sonic checks the place quickly-_

 **Sonic:** do not! This can not be happening!

 **Kunckles** **:** we are definitely the only survivors

 **Silver:** I can not believe it!

 **Shadow:** this is tragic, I can not believe that Eggman together with him jackal and he human have become strong and invincible

 **Silver:** (Almost crying) Those damn ones have gotten away with it!

 **Kunckles** **:** (Angrily) that Eggman and his allies killed almost all equipment (Ve's body Rookie) will avenge your death Lad!

 **Sonic:** (Crying) Tails! Amy! and for the others who have fallen in battle we will avenge his death!

 **End of** **chapter** **23**

 **It has happened a great tragedy almost all of him team Sonic was killed, the only ones that survived are Sonic,** **Kunckles** **, Silver and Shadow**

 **All (Except Shadow) were crying the loss of their peers**

 **Although Shadow lamented inside**

 **But** **will** **there** **be** **any way to stop the trio of evil?**

 **Discover it** **in the next chapters**


	25. Chapter 24: training a super human

_-Then in_ _Mobius_ _almost all of him_ _team_ _Sonic_ _was annihilated by him trio of the_ _evil-_

-The next day on Earth ...-

-Gise was with his friends and the Z warriors in the capsule corporation-

-They were discussing how they could stop the trio of evil-

 **Gise:** How is it possible that 3 subjects have been with you?

 **Goku:** even I asked that

 **Vegeta:** Those insects just got lucky nothing more

 **Krillin:** No Vegeta, we gave these guys all our strength , but I saw that we hurt them, then they attacked them with the Kienzan and I split them , but then those subjects regenerated the parts that had been cut in a matter of seconds.

 **Trunks:** Goten and I faced those 3 subjects for the first time and we also used the " Kamikaze technique of superfantasmas" but the Fox gave the ghosts a greatpurple energy that made the best Gotenks technique come against us and so on finishing us

 **Gise:** It's true I could not do anything against those, then I went to help them

 **Piccolo:** Go with Goten and Trunks were the first to face those subjects, I also attack the most normal human of the 3 and with the Makankosappo received the impact and pierced his chest, then Vegeta threw the Big Bang and then Goku the Kamehameha and that subject received the 2 energy attacks were badlywounded, but then his wounds healed and I remain as if nothing

 **Gise:** Oh no! That means that those subjects are ... immortal

 **Piccolo:** I'm afraid so

 _-Everyone in the room stayed in a state of_ _shock_ _to the_ _hear_ _The words of_ _Piccolo-_

 **Gise:** This is a serious problem as we can beat them

 **Goku:** I know, let's call Mr. Bills

 **Vegeta:** No Kakaroto sure he is in his long naps and if we get to bother him for sure he will come here and instead of helping us he will destroy us all, so I say no

 **Goku:** Then to Zeno-Sama

 **Vegeta:** What!? Much less, perhaps you forgot that we almost disappeared from existence to participate in that stupid tournament, so I say that is a bad idea

 **Goku:** Ah, it's true

 **Gise:** But can you really fly and release energy ?

 **Goku:** If Gise my friends and I can do that

 **Gise:** Well then if it's true Could you please help launch such attacks energy?

 **Puchetita:** But Gise they are extraordinary subjects, on the other hand all of us (pointing to Gise, Auxnot, Otto, Sonica and Andres ) are only normal humans, andthese bad guys got their powers in some way

Gohan ( **Author's note: Quiet** **is** **live: V** **)** In that you're right Puchetita those subjects got their powers in some way and that way was through the dragon spheres

 **Gise** **and his friends:** Dragon spheres ?

 **Gohan:** The dragon spheres are 7 magic spheres that can grant 3 wishes to the people who have collected the 7 dragon spheres

 **Gise** **and his** **friends (** **With a surprised face):** wow

 **Otto:** I did not know that there were those magical objects that grant wishes

 **Goku:** But I do not think the dragon balls have not had enough power to give those 3 subjects power

 **Vegeta:** You mean there had to be something else ?

 **Goku:** It is most likely

 **Gise:** Yes, but I would like to help defeat those subjects who murdered all the people of my village Kibō

 **Puchetita:** But Gise as I said a moment ago you're just an ordinary human like me and those subjects have a power and strength far superior to ours

 **Gise:** But Puchetita (Sighs) I think I should have said this to all of you a long time ago

 **Sonic** **:** The one that Gise?

 **Gise:** That I am not any human,

 **Auxnot:** How so?

 **Gise:** Well , I see since I was very small began to notice things that were not normal for a human being, like running more quick that an average human, telekinesis, make some magic spells with a book that I found, but maybe it was consumed by the fire that was in the village Kibō and fly, although the latter cost mea bit to control it

 _-All the friends of_ _Gise_ _HE_ _surprise-_

 **Andrés** **:** Gise, why did not you tell us that?

 **Gise:** (sighs) Because I thought that if I told them or if they came to me they would not talk to me anymore and they would see me as a phenomenon

 **Otto:** As you think on the contrary we would have been surprised, of course if you did not show them first

 **Goku:** With which you can run more faster than a normal human, Tenes telekinesis, can do some spells and fly, you're amazing Gise

 **Vegeta:** Yes, but that does not do us much good

 **Goku:** but Vegeta with a little training may be powerful

 **Gise:** then you will train me Goku

 **Goku:** if I want you to improve your skills because I want you to be useful for us when we face those subjects

 **Gise:** Yes! I promise that I will do my best

 **Goku:** Okay, so let's go to Paoz mountain

 **Gise:** Come on!

 **Vegeta:** I go with you

 **Goten:** Can I go dad?

 **Goku:** if Goten, a little training will fall very well

 **Trunks:** Father I can go

 **Vegeta:** Trunks Of course, I need you to make yourself stronger to beat these insects

 **Gohan:** I will stay here just in case those 3 subjects come back to attack we will try to entertain them while you gain time

 **Goku:** Seem right

 **Gise:** Good where is Paoz mountain

 **Goku:** It's where you found Goten and unconscious Trunks

 **Gise:** Oh I know where it is then, come on

 _-So_ _Goku, Vegeta,_ _Goten,_ _Trunks_ _Y_ _Gise_ _they go towards the mountain_ _Paoz-_

 _\- After having flown a few minutes, they arrive at the Mountain_ _Paoz-_

 _-The 4 warriors Z and the future warrior Z_ _Gise_ _descend-_

 **Goku:** You have impressed me Gise,

 **Goten:** How did you learn to fly without anyone's help?

 **Gise:** Well I always thought that because the birds fly and why not humans, I tried, had falls, bumps and bruises, but after much trying to make it, although that itselfcost me a lot of work

 **Goku:** Do you know what ki is?

 **Gise:** I had never really heard that about ki

 **Goku:** good the ki is "The internal energy that is proper of each being, it is as if it were an invisible power"

 **Gise:** It means that it is the energy of my body

 **Vegeta:** yes, but you are a human only

 **Goku:** But Vegeta with which she can fly is out of the ordinary

 **Vegeta:** Yes, but we also have Ten Shin Han, Yanca , Krilin

 **Goku:** But Vegeta remembers that we all started from below and little by little we have increased our power to become what we are now

 **Vegeta:** Yes, but this insect

 **Gise:** Hears!

 **Vegeta:** I do not think it will help us much since it would take him a long time to increase his power

 **Gise:** Yes, but I will do my best

 **Goten:** Well, let's start training her

\- _Goten, Trunks_ _and Vegeta are going to train something near_ _Goku_ _Y_ _Gise-_

 **Goku:** well Gise I need you to concentrate

 **Gise:** Yes

 **Goku:** first I need you to close your eyes and then concentrate on looking for my movements

 **Gise:** how am I supposed to do that if I have my eyes closed

 **Goku:** just trust my Gise

 **Gise:** okay

 _-Gise closes his eyes and then he_ _concentrate-_

 _-Then_ of that Goku starts flying near Gise-

 _-Gise tries to locate_ _Goku,_ _but-_

 **Gise:** ( Where will it be?)

\- _Goku is still flying near_ _Gise-_

 _-Then_ _Goku_ _hits her with the_ _hand-_

 _-Gise does not detect_ _Goku_ _and he receives_ _knock-_

 _-Gise falls to the ground with a little_ _pain-_

 **Gise:** Hey what's wrong?!

 **Goku:** remember that we are training

 **Gise:** true ah I had forgotten, let's continue, but I think I'll do it my way

 **Goku:** As you say

\- _Gise gets up and then concentrates on decreeing him_

 _-Then_ _Goku_ _start flying near_ _Gise-_

 _-Gise concentrates on locating_ _Goku-_

\- _Gise does his best_ _,_ _but does not decree it and then opens his eyes, concentrates on throwing_ _a burst_ _of_ _ki, extend an arm and then concentrate and just at that moment_ _Goku_ _I was going to_ _hit him,_ _but_ _Gise_ _manages to draw a small burst of_ _ki_ _and it gives_ _Goku-_

 _-Then_ _Goku_ _falls to the ground because of it's impact_ _burst_ _from_ _ki_ _from_ _Gise-_

 **Goku:** Gise, you managed to give me a simple ki attack

 **Gise:** (gets excited) Yes!

 **Goku:** Well, but you still have to learn, what will happen now is a fight in the air with both bursts of ki and melee and just because you are a rookie I will go alone with a little bit of my power

-So Gise and Goku rise to the sky and then they start throwing bursts of ki, Goku manages to dodge all the bursts of ki that Gise had thrown at him , but instead Gise did not run with the same luck since she received the most of the attacks of ki on the part of Goku

Then Goku came to Gise and started beating, Gise trying to defend himself, but not Pirón do much because Goku's fists were faster than hers

-So Goku gave Gise several blows and she just managed to give him one

\- _After that_ _Gise_ _falls to the ground a little hurt_

 **Gise:** (gets up) you're very strong, but I do not think you can reach your level

 **Goku:** with hard training and optimism can be achieved

 **Gise:** then let's continue (I'll use a trick I have up my sleeve)

\- _Goku starts flying-_

 _-After that_ _Gise_ _start loading your_ _ki_ _and after a few seconds_ _This starts_ _at_ _turn_ _into a celestial color_

 _-Then Gise extends her hands and then a celestial aura grabs Goku_

 **Goku:** (Inside the Celestial aura generated by Gise) Oh what 's happening! I can not move my body

 **Gise:** I present my technique most powerful ( Telekinesis )

 _\- Then Gise begins to move at will to Goku, moves it from one side to another, and makes it hit the ground and then release it-_

 **Gise:** (It destra ns fo r ma) I never thought I would use this technique (Go to Goku) I think I overdid it a bit

 **Goku:** (Up from the floor) received eh worst blows this, but it was good because when you caught me under that technical stand still and helpless, so this techniqueit could be crucial to stop those 3 subjects

 **Gise:** I already want to see those dead guys

 **Goku:** It's just a matter of time before we catch them

 **Gise:** I want that to happen

 _-Gise and the other Z Warriors continued to train the rest of the_ _day_ _-_

 **End of** **chapter** **24**

 **In this** **chapter it** **was seen that Gise** **has** **developed his combat skills better and that he** **showed** **another skill that no other human being possesses.**

 **But the next chapter open something very shocking**


	26. Chapter25: Discovering a disturbing data

_-The next morning-_

 _-The warriors Z, Gise and their friends were in the Capsula Corporation-_

 **Gise:** (lying on the floor) Ah, how boring)

 **Auxnot:** I do not know what to do

 **Gise:** (Remembering the moment when he trio of evil gave a good beating to Goten and Trunks and when found the Kibō village destroyed) How is it that those bastards could have caused so much death and destruction?

 **Sonic** **:** I do not know , but we would have to find out

 **Gise:** The question is how? Since nobody here is a fortune teller

 **Puchetita:** we would have to investigate how it is that those subjects obtained so much power and because they attacked the city

 **Andrew:** yes, but we will not go to ask and tell them How did they get their powers? And because they want to conquer the world? since they wouldeliminate us at once, since we are nothing like them

 **Gise:** yes, but I do not know what to do since this is very confusing and those subjects only attack just because if

 **Otto:** I also saw on the news that these villains murdered many people without cause and the worst of all is not known where they are at this moment and where they will attack. How much More innocent people will have to die? What the Z warriors can not do with them? And you ?

 **Gise:** you will see those subjects for more damage we do to them they are as if nothing, although I have not attacked them yet

 _-Then comes someone where he is Gise- group_

 **Vegeta:** But the real question is how did they get their powers?

 **All of Gise's group:** vegeta

 **Gise:** you're right that's the real question

 **Vegeta:** we know that the dragon spheres could give powers to those 3 subjects, but the dragon spheres do not have much power so that those subjects are up to the gods

 **Sonic** **:** so you want to say that there had to be something else with those subjects

 **Vegeta:** it would be the most logical

 **Gise:** By the way, Vegeta, where were you?

 **Vegeta:** I was trained with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Kakaroto

 **Gise:** in the training zone that causes gravity to increase by 100 times *

 *** I do not remember that it is** **that,** **but if someone remembers to tell me**

 **All of Gise's group:** Oh, wow

 _-That's where Gokuu comes_

 **Goku:** hello how are you?

 _Everyone turns to see Goku_

 _-All (Less Vegeta) greet Goku_

 **Gise:** Goku The others?

 **Goku:** they are training and you who do

 **Gise:** We were discussing how those subjects could obtain their powers

 **Goku:** I do not think that Shenlong has given them that way anymore , since the powers that those subjects have surpass those of Shenlong, so there had to be something else for those subjects to have obtained their powers

 **Vegeta:** that same thing

 **Gise:** this is weird, but it will be impossible for us to decipher

 **Goku:** hey Vegita you remember the video in which those subjects attacked here

 **Vegeta:** Yes, let's see, maybe that gives us some clue

 _-All go to the security area where the videos are-_

 _-Vegeta sits in the computer chair and starts looking for him video-_

 **Goku:** Vegeta quickly, we have not got all day

 **Vegeta:** Shut up Kakaroto that I do not understand almost to this crap and you rushing me , I hope I'll find it

\- After a few minutes Vegeta finds the video and reproduces it-

 _-The video starts playing and those scenes are seen again_ heartbreaking-

 _-After a few moments of sadness and impotence and anger_ see the part they wanted -

 **Gise:** for sure is this moment

\- _You see SrZ_ Take the box with the capsules along with it dragon radar -

 _-Then you see that SrZ throws an angry capsule_ and a bicycle comes out and after that the trio of evil comes out of the range of the camera -

 **Vegeta:** (Furious) THIS DID NOT SERVE US AT ALL!

 **Goku:** calm yourself Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** CALM ME! BY SEEING HOW MY FAMILY WAS KILLED! (starts crying) especially my Bulma

 **Fan random:** Look Cartillo you made Vegeta cry, you pass men consolelo

 **Cartillo:** Do not! if it's going to revive in the same way since it's Dragon Ball: V, so do not cry

 **Fan random:** but you spend your spear, you have caused death and destruction nothing more

 **Cartillo:** he only hopes that those subjects will get the time

 **Fan random:** But when? How will it be ?

 **Cartillo:** Hey, not the spoiler! Be patient! And better still I enjoyed the work

 _-Let's keep going-_

 **Goku:** do not worry Vegeta will find a way to beat them and we will revive all the innocent people who were killed by those 3

 **Vegeta:** I already want to have those 3 insects on my knees and beg for their lives, but I will not forgive what they did to my family especially Bulma

 **Andrew:** well this did not tell us anything

 **Gise:** then that means that this did not help us at all

 **Puchetita:** I'm afraid so

-After that Goku remembers someone-

 **Goku:** hear and if we ask Uranai Baba

 **Vegeta:** good idea Kakaroto, although I will not go because that woman does not like me at all

 **Goku:** Bone you stay

 **Vegeta:** Yes, better train with others

 **Goku:** seem right

 **Gise:** I can go?

 **Goku:** Clear

\- _Gise's friends also ask the same thing-_

 **Goku:** Of course they can go

 **Vegeta:** I'm going to train and good luck with what Uranai Baba will tell you

 _-Vegeta retires to train-_

 **Goku:** good as I see that everyone wants to go meet Uranai Baba, I tell them to make a circle and hold each other's hands-

 _'So after a few seconds_ the _whole_ _group becomes a circle and is thus_

 _-Andrew_  
 _-Sonic_  
 _-Otto_  
 _-Puck_  
 _-Auxnot_  
 _-Gise_  
 _-Goku (Auxnot and Gise were holding Goku's left and right hand respectively)_

 **Goku:** good ready

 **Everybody:** Yes!

 _-Goku concentrates on finding him ki of Uranai Baba and after a few seconds he finds him-_

 _-After a few seconds you are on the island of Uranai Baba-_

 **Gise:** Is it here ?

 _-What happened_ _next_ _is that they appeared_ _behind_ _Uranai Baba-_

 **Note: Uranai Baba is floating with his** **crystal ball**

 **Goku:** Hello

 **Uranai Baba:** (Jumps out of fright) Ah! Just who is there!

 _-Uranai Baba turns around-_

 **Uranai Baba:** (Angrily) Ah Goku, do not turn me ap ar ecer so suddenly, because you scare me

 **Goku:** I'm sorry Uranai Baba

 **Uranai Baba:** Well leaving that aside, Who are they?

 **Goku:** Ah I will introduce you, (pointing to Auxnot) he is Auxnot, (pointing to Puchetita) He is Puchetita, (Pointing to Otto) He is Otto, (Pointing to Otto) (Pointing toAndrew ) He is Andrew , (Pointing to Sonic ) she is Sonic and (Pointing to Gise) she is Gise

 _-The whole team of Gise greet Uranai Baba-_

 **Uranai Baba:** With what are now part of your Goku team?

 **Goku:** Not quite

 **Uranai Baba:** What did they come to?

 **Goku:** Well you see, about 3 subjects have attacked the city Satan and other parts of the planet, while Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18, Frezzer, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Vegeta, Master Roshi and I participated in the tournament of power, those subjects they stole the dragon's radar , they gathered the 7 dragon spheres , they murdered Mr. and Mrs. Brief, Bulma and a ... ( With anger and sadness) Milk!

 **Uranai Baba:** How sorry is Goku

 **Goku:** And there are more when they used the 7 dragon spheres Goten and Trunks tried to stop them and despite using Gotenks SSJ3 they could not handle them, then they attacked the city and tried to kill Mr. Satan but failed in the attempt since Gohan protected him and I was badly hurt, then everyone (except Gise's friends) tried to defeat those enemies but it was in vain as they defeated us with some difficulty, and we used deadly techniques and villains they scolded themselves as if nothing

 **Uranai Baba:** I see, with what this is serious

 **Gise:** Another thing I have strength that surpasses that of a normal human, also I have powers similar to Goku and his friends

 **Uranai Baba:** I see, with what they want me to solve all those doubts

 **All (Less Uranai Baba):** Yes!

 **Auxnot:** Please

 **Uranai Baba:** Well, I would charge them 500,000 Zennis for each request

 **All (Less Uranai Baba):** What?!

 **Uranai Baba:** But since I know Goku since he's a child and the situation is serious, I'll make an exception

 **All (Less Uranai Baba):** Yes!

 _-Uranai Baba gets off the crystal ball and begins to see the events that_ _had_ _happened in the past-_

 _\- You see the moment when he SrZ, enters the portal and then has the discussion with Eggman and then make an alliance, then you see that Infinite comes out of his capsule, they say their names._

 **Goku:** with that fat man is called Eggman, he fox is called Infinite and he is called Manuel alias: SrZ

 _-_ _Then they_ _see_ _how_ _he trio of evil kidnap Sonic and leave him badly hurt, then he looks like he gives a_ _lot_ _of shots to Tails-_

 **Gise:** What a son of a bitch!

 **Auxnot:** damn

 _-Then it looks like the trio of evil has a meeting and there it becomes clear how the trio of evil got information about the_ _dragon_ _spheres_ _-_

 **Puchetita:** with which those subjects have dimensional cameras

 **Goku:** Now I see! Because those subjects knew about the existence of the dragon spheres

 _-After that it is seen as the trio of evil torment Sonic and say things to him to lower him animo-_

 **Sonic** **:** What!? It is not enough for you to have him prisoner!

 _-Then you see that you have an evil meeting and then attack the already extinct zone X-64, you see how guards of the X-64 area die cruelly and then steal the 7 chaos emeralds-_

 **Otto:** sure those 7 emeralds are giving them the power to these 3 subjects

 **Andrew:** maybe, but better let's keep watching the video

 _-Then it looks like they keep the 7 chaos emeralds-_

 _-Then you see that they attack a city and kill many innocent people-_

 **Andrew:** What children of bitches!

\- _Then you see how those subjects get ready and then enter the portal and then look for the Capsule Corporation_

 _But it looks like people are weird stares those subjects and Eggman asked a_ _policeman_ _where_ _the Corporation_ _is_ _capsulated_

 _-The officer responds to him and then withdraws, although he looks at Eggman strangely-_

 _-Then the trio of evil enters an_ _alley_ _and they meet Frank and he_ _threatens him_ _to join the group, joins and then they enter the Capsule Corporation-_

 _-Then they threaten the receptionist and when SrZ was going to shoot him for not getting an answer Frank catches him and the receptionist tries to_ _flee,_ _but_ Infinite the murderer in him instantly-

-Then he Srz murders Frank, although Frank begs him for his life-

-Then it is seen as the trio of evil threatening Mr. and Mrs. Brief, They lead them to Vegeta's training room and turn it on, but only Eggman falls into the trap-

 _-Then he SrZ shoots Mr. and_ _Mrs._ _Brief_

 **Goku:** (With anger inside)

 _-Then it looks like Bulma directs the trio of evil towards him radar of the_ _dragon_ _-_

 _-Then Bulma shows him the dragon's radar and he_ _snatches it_ _from_ _Bulma's_ _hands_ _, then_ _he SrZ turns on the dragon's radar and sees it as orange dots and understands that those are the_ _dragon's_ _spheres_ _-_

 _-Then he makes a proposal to join his group, to which_ _Bulma_ _rejects and ends up receiving a beating from SrZ and then killing her-_

 **Everybody:** How unfortunate!

 **Goku:** (With more anger) damn

 _-Then it looks like him SrZ grabs a box and_ Enter Eggman and Infinite, then try a capsule and give them a bicycle, Then they go out and after trying several capsules one gives them a plane and then they look for the 7 dragon spheres -

\- _After having 6 dragon spheres, they reach Paoz mountain and then face Milk, and then Milk opposes_ _resistance,_ _but is oppressed by Infinite and then_ _he SrZgets_ _the 4-_ _star_ _sphere_ _, then_ _Eggman murders Milk_

 **Goku:** (Angry as never) Cursed egg face you'll pay! I will not forgive you, damn you! Cursed Fox, you too! And your SrZ will eliminate you , even if it's the last thing you do!

\- _Then the trio of evil leaves the house of Goku_ _and_ _invoke_ Shenlong -

\- The _trio of evil is amazed to see_ _how_ _Shenlong_ _is_ _-_

 _-Eggman asks for the wishes which were: to be immortal and absorb_ _the_ _power of the 7 emerald chaos-_

 _-Then Shenlong_ _grants them_ _and withdraws-_

 _\- Then the spheres are scattered all over_ _the_ _planet-_

 **Goku:** Now I see that defeating these subjects will be impossible!

 **Everybody:** Shit!

 **Goku:** We can be more powerful than those 3 but as it has immortality that will be impossible, the only way to defeat them would be asking Shenlong to take away their powers and immortality

 **Uranai Baba:** Let me continue!

 **Everybody:** Oh yes ! Please continue!

-Then the trio of the evil train a little and then Goten and Trunks faces the trio of evil and after a hard battle they lose it and the trio of badness give them a good beating-

-Then the trio of evil flies and they find a cabin and make it their lair-

-The SrZ hides the radar and The 7 emeralds of chaos in a bedroom-

 **Gise:** At least we already know where they hide the dragon's radar and the 7 emeralds chaos

 _-Then he trio of Evil attack the city_ _Satan_ _, then the parents of the ZZ discuss and then he SrZ murders them at 2_

 **Gise:** THAT DOES NOT HAVE THE FORGIVENESS OF HUMANITY MUCH LESS THAN THAT OF GOD!

 _-Everybody has a shocked face-_

 _-Then the trio of evil assassinate some policemen who threatened them and then they arrive at the house of_ _the_ _satan_ _sea_ _and try to_ _assassinate him,_ _but Gohanprevents it,_ _but loses the battle-_

 _-Then the trio of evil comes out of the_ home and then meet the Z-warriors

\- _After a hard battle the Z warriors lose the battle and the trio of evil come out victorious-_

 _-Then you see how the trio of evil enters the portal and return to Mobius, then get ready to attack another city of Mobius, after they put up resistance and killed all the soldiers, the Sonic team arrives and after a battle not very complicated for the trio of evil almost all Team Sonic is eliminated-_

 _-Then the trio of evil moves away laughing in a macabre way-_

 _-All those present are speechless with what they just saw in the crystal ball-_

 **Andrés** **:** Those sons of bitches must die for so much death and destruction that they have generated

 _-All agreed with_ _Andres_ _-_

 **Goku:** Yes, but we need to know more information about those subjects

 **Puchetita:** What do you think if we ask the crystal ball as is the past of each of those subjects

 **Gise:** Wait, what if we better ask the crystal ball first how is it that I got my powers?

 _-All agreed-_

 **Uranai Baba:** Well, just let me concentrate

 _-After that, Uranai Baba begins to see the past of Eggman-_

 _He sees begins to see the events since 1 Sonic game to the current (and indeed modified Sonic history Forces) and everyone_ _there_ _is that Eggman and Sonic group were enemies for years-_

 **Goku:** That Eggman was an enemy with that hedgehog named Sonic

 **Sonic** **:** Oh well they were enemies and together with the other two managed to eliminate that resistance without much trouble, this is serious

 **Gise:** Let's continue with the fox that calls himself Infinite

 _-Then you see in the crystal ball as it changes to scenes from Infinite's past-_

 _-It looks like Infinite with the already extinct_ _jackal_ _squad_ _were going to attack Eggman's base, the_ _other_ _jackals were attacking Eggman's robots, while Infinite attacks Eggman with a_ _sword,_ _but Infinite's sword touches the_ _ghost_ _Ruby_ _and sees an illusion of a destroyed world which Eggman exploits and attacks and then Infinite_ _allies_ _with Eggman and after that the jackal team is eliminated-_

 _-After that the_ _ghost_ _Ruby_ _is submitted to Investigations and then it is embedded in the body of Infinite inside a capsule and then the events happen with the SrZ-_

 **Goku:** With that Infinite allied Eggman just to be able to conquer the world, no matter the cost

 **Auxnot:** So you see if

 **Gise:** Well, we just need to discover the last one , SrZ

 _-Uranai Baba concentrates and after a few seconds you see the past of SrZ-_

 _-It is seen from the birth of SrZ, then as it was growing, then it is seen that SrZ's mother is growing her_ _stomach_ _and is due to the brother / na of SrZ, then it is seen as SrZ is mistreated by his mother and_ _father , after_ _the brother / sister of SrZ was born, it_ _is_ _not_ _for some strange reason then it is seen that he does not do well in his study places, he_ _suffered_ _abuse and bullying,_ _after_ _the events with Eggman and Infinite-_

 **Goku:** With that man Manuel alias "SrZ" suffered in his past, but that does not justify that so many innocent people died

 **Gise:** How odd, well just need to know my past and know why I have podere s and that surpassed the strength and capacity of a normal human

 **Uranai Baba:** Well just wait a moment

 _-Uranai Baba begins to see_ _through_ _the crystal ball the past of Gisel-_

\- _It looks like mom begins to suffer pain for_ _the_ _baby, a child asks what happens to his_ _mother,_ _but what happens is that nobody expected: 'The child who asks what happens to your Mother is nothing_ _more_ _or nothing less than SrZ !_

 _-All are shocked to see that Gise and SrZ were brothers-_

 **Gise:** (surprised) This has to be a joke!

 **Sonic** **:** I can not believe it!

 **Puchetita:** This is unheard of!

 **Auxnot:** This is incredible !

 **Andrés** **:** WTF!

 **Otto:** But what ?!

 **Goku:** This is not possible! Tell me what a joke Uranai Baba is

 **Uranai Baba:** The crystal ball never lies

 _-The mother does not say anything to SrZ and then goes with the father to the hospital and leaves SrZ alone-_

 _-After a few hours Gise is born and she_ _is_ _in the hospital for a_ _few_ _days_ _, then the parents of SrZ leave with_ _him_ _in their hands and then they say that they are going to leave him in an orphanage since_ _that baby_ _was something they they did not want-_

 _-Then SrZ's father drives to an_ _orphanage,_ _but meets the_ _Kibō_ _village_ _at night and decides to park near the village and leaves_ _the baby_ _at the door of a house-_

 _-Then SrZ's father runs out of the_ _Kibō_ _village_ _and then climbs the expensive one-_

 **Gise:** Manuel the SrZ my brother is the villain and my parents abandoned me It's amazing

 _-Then_ _the_ _baby_ _starts crying and a lady about 35 years old leaves the house and then_ _picks_ _up the girl and adopts her as her own daughter-_

 _-Then it looks like the girl is growing and_ _slowly_ _developing_ _her_ _skills_ _-_

 **Uranai Baba:** that's your past girl, that villain turns out to be your older brother and that your parents abandoned you to your fate and left you abandoned in theKibō village , but a good-hearted woman found you and adopted you as your daughter and so you see you are a human being born with underdeveloped superpowers, that only happens in 1 human between 5,000,000

 **Gise:** (Crying) How is it possible that my parents abandoned me? Because my adoptive mother never told me? Will I have to kill my own brother?

 **Uranai Baba:** Well your parents abandoned you because maybe you were a mistake

 **Sonic** **:** Smoother hear his words

 **Gise:** (crying)

 **Uranai Baba:** I 'm sorry, but it's the only thing that happens to call that, your adoptive mother never told you because maybe she was waiting for the right moment to tell you that and if you have to kill your own brother I'm sorry that if it 's causing death and destruction

 **Gise:** (already somewhat calmer) (wiping tears) That means that my brother's murderer SRZ my biological parents only by a desire for revenge

 **Uranai Baba:** It is right

 **Goku:** wow I did not expect that, we'll wait for about 8 months for the dragon spheres to be available again and we would like them to take away the immortalityand powers of those 3 subjects

 **Andrés** **:** It would be better if we tell others

 **Goku:** True, they all appear from one to the other that we return to the Capsula corporation and of course thank you very much for the information Uranai Baba

 **Uranai Baba:** There's no that Goku and good luck

 **Goku:** Thank you I will need it

 _-All of them are as before around Goku and after a few seconds they return to the Capsule Corporation-_

-Then the shocking discoveries were told to the other Z warriors and they were that they could not believe it-

 **End of** **chapter** **25.**

 **In this** **chapter** **Goku, Gise and his friends discovered some** **incredible** **data**

 **-Eggman is Sonic's enemy several years** **ago**

 **-Infinite betrayed his team to join Eggman**

 **-The SrZ changed his way of being due to his dark past**

 **-Gise has powers since the probability of a human being** **obtaining** **powers is** **extremely** **low, it** **was** **also** **abandoned by their** **biological** **parents** **and was** **adopted** **by a good-hearted woman and that SrZ is her older brother**

 **Gise** **will be** **able to kill Eggman,** **Infinite,** **but especially SrZ who is his older brother to be able to recover the peace of the world?**

 **Keep reading the evil in person**


	27. Chapter 26: Murder

_-The next morning the trio of evil was preparing to return to planet Earth and thus conquer it 100% -_

 **SrZ:** I can not stand to go back to Earth and murder anyone who gets in my way

 **Eggman:** Calm down SrZ, since I have to enlist the portal

\- _Infinite returns from nothing_

 **SrZ:** (Turn to see Infinite) Where are you supposed to be?

 **Infinite:** just generating chaos over there

 **SrZ:** oh I see, there was a pool of blood

 **Infinite:** of course, since they refused to accept me as their new leader

 **SrZ:** I like to hear that

\- _After a few minutes the portal to the Earth is ready-_

 **Eggman:** well the portal to Earth is ready

 _ **-Eggman opens**_ _**the**_ _**portal to Earth and he trio of evil**_ __**it goes through it and after a few seconds they** **are** **in the cabin-**

 **SrZ:** Back home

 _-Eggman closes the portal and keeps the device in his pocket-_

 **Eggman:** I say that today we do not attack and we see that we see that woman in the box that

 **SrZ:** you mean he television

 **Eggman:** if that's what I mean

 **Infinite:** if it 's okay because I do not feel like attacking either, and we also need to know if humanity knows about our presence

 _-Eggman goes to the room and keeps in the closet the_ _machine_ _that works as a portal-_

\- _After that the trio of evil fits into the armchairs that were in the room and SrZ turns on the television-_

 _-The SrZ was passing the channels without spending anything interesting_

 _-They were giving programs like Chavo del 8, La rosa de Guadalupe, Caso Cerrado and SrZ says-_

 **SrZ:** Hey, do you think we see this ridiculous program called "Case closed"?

 **Eggman:** What is that?

 **Infinite:** It sounds interesting, what is it about?

 **SrZ:** Well, it's from one Dr. Ana María Polo is the "judge" of the program and 2 people arrive for a problem, be it divorce, sexual abuse, work abuses, etc.

 **Eggman:** I imagine that a great show is put there and it is even possible that they fight

 **SrZ:** If you're right

 **Infinite:** Well let's see the program

 _-The trio of evil begin to watch television about a scam case that_ _a man_ _suffered_ _with a merchant-_

 _-On a hill near the trio cabin of evil-_

 _-A group of soldiers were on a hill near the trio of evil-_

 **General:** Soldier is sure that that cabin that is seen in the distance is that trio of subject

 **Soldier 1:** If my general, I saw one of these 3 subjects flying and went on with my car and those 3 are not realized and came to give this cabin, so they have to be them

 **General:** Well done soldier, (points to 2 other soldiers who were walking) You two come here

 _ **-**_ _The 2 soldiers are running towards the general and the other soldier-_

 **Soldier 2 and 3:** Yes, my general

 **General:** I need you to accompany him ( pointing ) to exterminate about 3 subjects that are near here , so go to the campaign that is near here and grab a sniper gun and shoot them in the heart or in the head to those 3 subjects

 **Soldier 2 and 3:** Yes my lord

 _-The 3 soldiers went to the campaign and grab 3 snipers and leave the camp-_

 _-After walking a few minutes you_ _are_ _near the cabin on a hill-_

 _-The 3 take out their snipers-_

 **Soldier 1:** They are ready to take down these 3 subjects who are a great threat to humanity

 **Soldier 2:** But if we miss the shot we could die

 **Soldier 1:** (He hits the soldier 2) Do not be a negative soldier! You have to give your best in that shot since the fate of humanity is in our hands

 **Soldier 3:** Well, are you going to continue talking or what ? Take out your sniper weapons and point to those 3 subjects

 **Soldier 2:** I'm going

-The 3 soldiers crouch down and see the cabin in search of the trio of evil-

\- After seeing several windows, they find one where the 3-

 **Soldier 3:** I saw them, they are watching television

 **Soldier 2:** What do you think they see?

 **Soldier 1:** Maybe a movie , animated series, anime or maybe the news on Telemundo

 **Soldier 2:** But at this time they do not broadcast Telemundo news

 **Soldier 1:** But on Telemundo if

 **Soldier 2:** But they changed the schedule and now at this time they give Case closed

 **Soldier 1:** He did not know

 **Soldier 3:** Stop talking so much and better kill those 3 subjects, I want to go to my house to see my family and retire from the army and look for a job not so heavy and pay better

 **Soldier 2:** Well calm man

\- Come with your snipers to the 3 subjects-

 **soldier 1:** I grab the animal

 **Soldier 2:** I grab the fat man

 **Soldier 3:** I hold on to the young man

 _-The 3 point well to the trio of evil-_

 **Soldier 2:** I already have the fat man in my sights

 **Soldier 3:** I already have the young man in his sights

 **Soldier 1:** I to the animal

 _-In the cabin-_

 **Eggman:** I can not believe that those 2 men have been hit

 **SrZ:** If it looks more like wrestling

 **Infinite:** ( Pathetic )

 _-With the soldiers-_

 **Soldier 3:** On my signal

 _-The soldiers 1 and 2 obey-_

 **Soldier 1:** 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... FIRE!

 _-The 3 soldiers shoot towards the trio of evil-_

 _-The 3 bullets go through the glass and give the trio of evil in their heads-_

 _-Eggman, Infinite and SrZ fall to the ground due to the bullet that_ _went through_ _their heads-_

 _-Walking with the soldiers-_

 **Soldier 2:** If we gave those bastards their due!

 **Soldier 1:** At last this nightmare is over!

 **Soldier 3:** Let's go back to the base and tell the others

 _-The 3 soldiers begin to walk excited to tell the news-_

 _-In the cabin-_

 _-The SrZ gets up-_

 **SrZ:** What the fuck was that ?! (See the pool of blood) But what ?!

 **Eggman:** (He gets up) That hurt

 **Infinite:** Who interrupts my moment of entertainment ?!

 _-Then the trio of evil see that there are 3 bullets thrown in the pool of blood-_

 **SrZ:** Sure they were snipers

 **Infinite:** What is that?

 **SrZ:** Person who has a weapon with a peephole that has high visibility and can shoot his target meters away

 **Eggman:** Amazing

 **Infinite:** Well let's stop chatting and better look for those snipers and we eliminate them

 **SrZ:** Let's find those unfortunates and eliminate them

 **Eggman:** Come on

\- _The wound caused by the bullet was healed in a few seconds and it is as if nothing had happened-_

 _-The trio of evil rise from the ground and leave the cabin and rise to heaven-_

 **Eggman:** It would be better if we parted, so we will have more chances to find those daring more fast and eliminate them

 **SrZ:** Seem right

 **Infinite:** let's do it

 _-The trio of evil are separated in different directions-_

 **Eggman:** (seeing the surroundings) Here there is nothing, only trees and the odd animal

 _-With Infinite-_

 **Infinite:** (Seeing the surroundings) You can not see a sign of life here . I will keep looking

 _-With SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (Seeing the surroundings) You can not see anything here

 _-After flying a few seconds-_

 **SrZ:** (See something in the distance) What is that?

 _-The SrZ approaches the camp of the soldiers-_

 _ **-In the meantime-**_

 _-The soldiers were already inside the camp-_

 **General:** How were you soldiers?

 **soldier 1:** We were excellent General, we eliminated the 3 of a shot in the head

 **General:** Perfect, I'm glad that this threat that threatened the whole world has been eliminated

 _-Other soldier comes running-_

 **Soldier 4:** General someone is flying at full speed towards here

 **General:** What?! that is not supposed to be 3

 **Soldier 2:** Maybe there's more

 **General:** Well do not stand there and we better eliminate that threat

 **All the soldiers:** Yes General

 _-The soldiers who were inside the campaign come out and take out their weapons-_

 _-While the SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** Oh, well, those soldiers are planning to attack me with their weapons, how pathetic , they want to see the sniper's face when I see that I'm still alive

 _-The SrZ_ _is_ _now_ _closer_ to _the camp of the soldiers_

 **General:** Everyone has their weapons

 **All the soldiers:** If general!

 **General:** The tanks are ready

 **Soldiers 21, 33 and 57:** If general

 **General:** Good to my signal,

 _-The SrZ was about to reach them-_

 **General:** Shoot !

 _-They start shooting at SrZ-_

 _-Various bullets manage to give_ _SrZ,_ _but nothing_ _happens-_

 **SrZ:** Part Ticos , they will be the first humans to try my best technique

 **Soldier 12:** Bullets pierce his body, but he does not die

 _-Then the SrZ receives the attack of the 3 tanks-_

 _-The SRZ is impacted by the attacks of_ _tanks and a cloud of smoke is_

 _-The soldiers celebrate believing that they_ _had_ _eliminated SrZ-_

 _-But-_

 _-The cloud of dust disappears and it is revealed that SrZ is unharmed-_

 **All** **the soldiers:** But what ?!

 **SrZ:** Pathetic , now die

 _-The SrZ begins to charge_ _energy_ _towards the soldiers-_

 **Soldiers 24:** What will he do ?!

 **General:** I do not know, but it's not good

 **SrZ:** Ki ... Bo ...

 **Soldier 40:** It's energy , save yourself !

 _-All the soldiers when seeing that_ _their attacks_ _are_ _useless_ _begin to run-_

 **SrZ:** or yaburu!

 _-The SrZ launches the_ _Kibō_ _or yaburu_ ___towards the soldiers-_

 _-You hear screams of_ _despair,_ _but as_ _much_ _as they run it's_ _useless_ _since the_ _Kibō_ _or_ _yaburu_ _impact towards soldiers-_

 _-It is heard a great roar and the earth trembles-_

 _-Some soldiers die disintegrated by the_ _Kibō_ _or yaburu,_ _others die because the shock wave pushes them and make them hit very hard against the ground, the_ _only one_ _that survives the attack is the_ _General,_ _but it_ _is_ _very hurting-_

 **General:** What the hell was that ?!

 _-_ _The_ _SRZ general approaches toward him_

 **SrZ:** oh wow you were the only one who survived my attack, I'll consider lucky

 **General:** Unfortunate! You killed all my men

 **SrZ:** that happens to them for getting in my plans

 **General:** How did you do that attack ?! You are human!?

 **SrZ:** Well let me tell you that I only learned it and I am not a human, I am the devil in person

 **General:** How is that possible?

 **SrZ:** Well let's say that ... Well that does not matter to you, but I'll give you a chance

 **General:** What are you talking about?

 **SrZ:** If you join me as the general of my army and my two other henchmen who, by the way, know where they are, I will pardon your life and you will have the world in the palm of your hand along with me

 **General:** (Think about it for a moment)  
Seem right

 **SrZ:** wise decision, now accompany me to your new barracks

 _-The 2 begin to_ _walk,_ but-

\- The _general takes out a weapon that he_ _had_ close guarded in one leg and then shoots SrZ several times-

\- _He SRZ falls wounded to_ the _ground, and_ _had_ _bullets in his chest that_ _had_ _crossed_ _important_ \- _organ_

 _-Then he general takes out a knife that he was carrying and sticks it to SrZ several times-_

\- _The_ _SRZ_ _is_ _bleeding_ a _lot and has_ a _lot_ of _pain_

 **General:** go with that you were very easy to cheat and look at you now these ...

 _-The general is shot in the head_ _killing him_ _instantly-_

 **Eggman:** imbecile that soldier

 **SrZ:** Eggman, Infinite

 **Eggman:** If you were stupid, SrZ, you let yourself be cheated by him, and look at yourself, how are you badly hurt?

 _-But after a few_ _seconds_ _he SrZ_ cure like that if nothing-

 **Infinite:** this time you entrusted yourself a lot SrZ, if it were not for immortality you would already be dead

_  
 **Fan random:** What are immortal?

 **Cartillo:** if it makes memory men

 **Fan random:** ah, I already remembered

 _-_ _The_ _SRZ is lift-_

 **SrZ:** well that does not matter anymore, that guy is already dead, better let's go back to the cabin

\- The _trio of evil return to the cabin-_

 **End of chapter 26**

 **In this** **chapter** **he** **repressed** **some soldiers who wanted to finish him trio of evil**

 **May these brave soldiers rest in peace**

 **What** will **happen in the next chapter?**


	28. Chapter 27: Creating and publishing laws

_-_ _T he_ _next_ _day_ _the trio of evil were in the room of the cottage_

 **SrZ:** How busy yesterday

 **Eggman:** Quite busy I would say

 **Infinite:** I never expected an attack from humans, but you 've removed easily the

 **SrZ:** That was not nothing, it was just insects

 **Infinite:** Yes and one of them shot you I leave you badly wounded and apart from that I stab you a knife several times

 **SrZ:** If I trust him a lot but it does not matter since he is dead and his squadron

 **SrZ:** Good someone is hungry?

 **Eggman:** yes I'm hungry

 **Infinite:** I'm hungry too

 _-The trio of evil makes his breakfast-_

 _-Then they bathe and get ready, then they meet in the living room-_

 _-The trio of evil takes a seat-_

 **Eggman:** Well, what do we do?

 **Infinite:** nor do I know what to do

 **SrZ:** wow until I have a blank mind

 _-Then there is an awkward silence-_

 _-Then he SrZ turns on the tv-_

 _-They go through several channels and then he meets SrZ with the Cartoon Network channel-_

 _-_ _The_ _SRZ_ _could_ _not_ _believe that program was comenzando-_

 **SrZ:** (With admiration) It's OK KO!

 **Infinite:** What is that?

 **Eggman:** I do not understand

 **Eggman:** So much do you like that that they will give in the flat box that

 **SrZ:** If it's one of my favorite shows

 **Infinite:** Let's see how it is

 **SrZ:** just watch him program he created that he will like

 _-Eggman, Infinite and SrZ get to see the program that SrZ likes so much-_

 _-It was a_ _marathon_ _of approximately 2 hours-_

 _-The SrZ were enjoying it to the_ _fullest_ _while the trio of evil were understanding it little by little-_

\- It _took 2 hours and SrZ enjoyed it to the_ _fullest_ _while Eggman and Infinite liked it a little-_

 **Infinite:** That Boxman and Eggman have something in common , both are defeated by the heroes always and their plans are frustrated

 **Eggman:** (Angrily) You want to shut up Infinite! It's true that Sonic's cursed son frustrated my plans all these years! But now he and his miserable team are DEAD and are sure tobe burning in hell right now!

 **SrZ:** Hey quiet old man

 **Infinite:** But this time it's different, the 3 of us have powers that go completely out of the ordinary and we've even surpassed the gods, as you said Eggman the Sonic team IS DEAD and those phenomena too

 **SrZ:** But if by a miracle those phenomena are still alive we give them their due and we make sure to send them to hell

 _-After that there are a few seconds of silence-_

 **SrZ:** Well you 'd better see the news to find out how there is the situation

 _-The SrZ changes the channel and after a few seconds of changing they tune the_ _Telemundo_ _channel_ _-_

 **SrZ:** Let's see what are giving on this channel and their news

 _-The trio of evil tune the_ _Telemundo_ _channel_ _-_

 **TV:** ( Telemundo logo transition starts ) This is Telemundo news , bringing the news to you, Headlines: some soldiers disappeared and a general was found dead, it is presumed that these were 3 subjects who have attacked Lately, besides the citizens of the city Satan claim him to Mr. Satan because he has not eliminated those 3 subjects [...]

 _\- After saying the other news that does not matter -_

 **Eggman:** they are going to talk about us

 **SrZ:** I want to see what they say

 **Infinite:** let's see what they say, but no matter how much they claim mercy, we will not give it to them since the 3 of us claim this world as our

 _-The news starts-_

 **Television (news anchor):** The police found a shocking scene around that at 2:00 p.m. They were from a dead general, tanks destroyed and there was no sign of more soldiers, we go with him live link with Kevin

 **Television (Reporter):** Very good Cerina, As you see behind my back we are in a scene of a murder, the body that was found lifeless is General Maximiliano Hernández Perdomo Pereira

 _-You can see how they lift the_ _body_ _of the General and they put him in the car covered with a black bag towards_ _legal_ _medicine_ _for his subsequent_ _autopsy_ _-_

 **Television (Reporter):** As you see now, the general's lifeless body is transported to legal medicine for further autopsy , we will ask the policeman to know more details

 _-The reporter and his_ _cameraman_ _approach a_ _policeman_ _-_

 **Television (Reporter):** Good afternoon, could you tell me more details about this case

 **Television (** **Police** **):** Good afternoon, I was informed a few minutes ago of the headquarters that here were several soldiers together with a general doing their training and looking for the hideout of the 3 subjects that have caused, material damage and deaths in the city Satan

 **Television (Reporter):** Because only the corpse of the general was found and not of the other soldiers?

 **Television (** **Police** **):** Well that I could not tell you since those subjects have a surprising power and the most incredible is that they have managed to disappear more than 50 soldiers

 **Television (Reporter):** Do you know the source of the power of these 3 subjects?

 **Television (** **Police** **):** Well that's information we do not know at this time

 **Television (Reporter):** We already know the name of one of the subjects, but what is the name of the other two?

 **Television (** **Police** **):** We know that the young man is called Manuel Samuel Martínez Funes, 17 years old and who had been missing for 6 months, but the identity of the two subjects is completely unknown, we only know that one man is egg-shaped and the other is a humanoid fox

 **Television (Reporter):** In what way did the general die ?

 **Television (** **Police** **):** It was identified that was shot in the general head killing him instantly and not only that his uniform was stained with blood that possibly it or possibly any of these 3 subjects

 **Television (Reporter):** Thank you very much by answering our official questions

 _\- The policeman is removed from the_ _cameras_ _-_

 **Television (Reporter):** how they could see viewers, those subjects were perhaps the cause of this tragedy, we return to the study with you Cerina

 **Television (News presenter):** thanks for your report Kevin, now we are going with Carolina with what is happening in the Capsule Corporation, ahead Carolina

 **Television (Reporter):** Thank you Cerina, right now we are in the Capsule Corporation, because here is Mr. Satan , since there is a protest against him, let's see how this happens.

-From here, anybody asks Mr. questions. Satan -

 **SrZ:** It's him weakling that Eggman let escape

 **Eggman:** hey do not blame me

 **SrZ:** Well better let's continue to see what happens

 **Infinite:** Let's see what he has to say "The strongest man in this world"

 **Television** **:** (Several reporters): Mr. Satan Because he has not been able to beat those subjects? Is it true that they are more powerful than you? Is it true that those subjects tried to kill him in his own house? If so , how do I escape? Do you know the names of the names of those subjects? Do they have superhuman strength?

 _-After that,_ _Mr._ _Satan_ _is ready to_ _answer_ _the questions of journalists-_

 **Television (** **Mr.** **Satan** **):** Good to begin is not the name of those subjects I only remember that one was a humanoid Fox, the other was an egg-shaped man, weird, by the way, and the other was the young man who disappeared 6 months ago and is called Manuel, but he was wearing a suit like the ones Hitler wore in Nazi Germany. Those subjects tried tokill me in my own house but I do not know with what motive and maybe it was to be able to get rid of their biggest threat , besides I was lucky in escaping from those 3 subjects since I created a distraction and they believed it and I ran as much fast as I could towards Capsule Corporation with my daughter Videl, my granddaughter Pan and my son Gohan, really could not tell if those subjects are more powerful than me because they fight bit with them no longer knew their skills and achieve analyze their way to fight and I'm planning how to fight

 **Television (Various reporters):** Will Manuel be Neonazi ? Will it happen the same as in the Second World War?

 **Television (** **Mr.** **Satan** **):** The most likely thing is that if he is Neo-Nazi and maybe he is in favor of the ideas of Adolf Hitler, I also saw that in his left arm instead of wearing the Nazi logo he wore a "Z" inclined and he had 5 points and I do not think it happens the same as in World War II since there are only 3 against the world

 **Television (Reporter Carolina):** Have not you thought about needing help to beat those 3 subjects?

 **Television (** **Mr.** **Satan** **):** Well, not since I do not want to expose other people and remember that I am the strongest man in this world, no more questions

 _-After that,_ _Mr._ _Satan_ _enters the Capsula Corporation and people try to do_ _more_ _questions,_ _but the door closes-_

 **Television (Reporter Carolina):** As you could see Mr. Satan is preparing a strategy to beat those 3 subjects and there is nothing to fear, we know that soon defeat them and thusavoid a new era of Nazism, return to school with you Cerina

 **Television (Cerina):** Thank you very much Carolina [...]

 _-Returning with the trio of evil-_

 **SrZ:** Human idiots do not know that I am the "Lord Zeta"

 **Eggman:** As humans are esperanzando only this man, but when you see that man die their hopes go with

 **Infinite:** A) Yes it will be since there is no one else to save him

 **SrZ:** Well we'd better do our laws for the world to know and obey

 **Eggman:** well thought SrZ

 **Infinite:** I like that

 **SrZ:** And whoever does not obey them will be punished with death

 **Infinite:** This is how SrZ is spoken

 **SrZ:** I'll go for paper and pencils

 _-The SrZ goes up to the bedroom and after looking for a few seconds he_ _finds_ _an_ _empty_ _notebook_ _and black, blue and red pens_ He _meets the drawing of the Zetaist flag and keeps it-_

 _-Then go down to the living room where Eggman and Infinite were-_

 _-After that, SrZ takes a_ _seat, takes_ _a pencil and uncovers it-_

 **SrZ:** They are ready to create laws that favor us at 3

 **Eggman:** YES!

 **Infinite:** that they bow to see us at 3 and also to the statue they will have to do soon in our honor

 **Eggman:** That we will collect 80% of business profits every 7 days

 **SrZ:** homosexuality, gay , lesbian and bisexual people are prohibited (Anyone found doing an act of homosexuality will be sanctioned with death)

 **Infinite:** May they only worship us

 **SrZ:** Islamism , Catholicism , Christianity , Buddhism and any other religion on the planet Earth are forbidden (it will be sanctioned with death if someone is found practicing those religions)

 **Eggman:** respect their leaders

 **SrZ:** Completed forbidden mind to mention these things " Jesus " "Jesus Christ" "God" " Holy Spirit" and anything that is said of Christianity will be sanctioned with death

 **Eggman:** Person who is in a revolution against us will be sanctioned with ...

 **SrZ:** THE CRUXIFICATION OF THE VERY PENDEJO ! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Infinite:** I can not think of anything else

_  
 **Fan random:** No cabron, that's going to be a fucking spear!

 **Cartillo:** I have nothing to do with crazy ideas, blasphemers, past spears, bastards and very daughters of the trio of evil trick

 **Fan random:** Yes of course

 **Cartillo:** in my conscience is

 **SrZ:** (Finishing writing the new laws) the laws are ready to go to the headquarters of Telemundo that is in the center of the city Satan

 _-The trio of evil comes out of the lair-_

 _-The trio of evil flies the_ _most_ _fast_ _you can towards the studios of Telemundo-_

 _-As they go on their way to the Telemundo studios, people run desperate from the trio of evil-_

 _-the evil trio says phrases like "insects_ _do on_ _a side" "Get_ _away_ _or remove" -_

-Then they arrive at the studios of Telemundo-

 **Guard:** Stop can not happen!

 **SrZ:** that we will see

 _-The SrZ shoots a lightning bolt of ki that pierces_ _his_ _heart and kills him instantly-_

 _-Then the trio of evil break down the door they head towards_ the area where the news is transmitted-

 _-The trio of evil murders many guards who stood in their way-_

 _-Then they arrive to where_ _the news_ _is_ _recorded live and open the door in a brutal way-_

 **SrZ:** The hands on high bastards!

 **Cameraman:** It's those 3!

 **Cerina:** Every man for himself!

 _-All the people start running-_

 **Infinite:** oh they are not going to go

 _-Infinite manages to hit everyone with a speed that exceeds that of light and sends them near the center-_

 **Infinite:** you pathetic humans, if they want to preserve their lives better you sit still and better stay and we will give an announcement very important

 **Eggman:** if they try to do a trick, consider yourself dead

 **SrZ:** by one all die, understood

\- _In Corporación Capsula-_

 _-It was he group of Gise and the warriors Z-_

 **Goten:** What opens past?

 **Gohan:** this is weird until screams were heard

 **Videl:** What opens past?

 _-After that he leaves trio of evil-_

 **Everybody:** But what ?!

 **Television (SrZ):** good afternoon citizens of city Satan or should I say City Z

 **Mr.** **Satan** **:** He does not have the right to change the name of the city and I won it when he defeated Cell and Majin Boo

 **Vegeta:** If why not!

 **Television (Eggman):** we have been presenting ourselves to tell you that this city is ours whether you like it or not and there is no one to help you as we eliminate some rare subjects

 **Television (Infinite):** we also bring new laws that ALL of you must respect or if you will not be sanctioned with death, now my partner SrZ will tell you what are the laws that must be respected

 **Krillin:** Those who believe?

 **Television (SrZ):** to begin, do not call me Manuel now I am he, SrZ, one of the three dictators of city Z and of the whole world, the laws are these:

• Lean to see us at 3 and bow to a statue that will be in the center of the city, the punishment for disobeying that order will be death

• 80% of your business profits will be ours, and if they do not have enough money or they are reluctant to pay us, they simply die

• no human being can be proclaimed gay, lesbian, or bisexual, because if a person with that mentality is found, they will be eliminated

• No load some bible, practice Christianity, to name a few words like "Jesus" "God" "Jesus Christ" or "holy spirit" can not practice Catholicism, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism or any other religion because it goes against our moral and the person who is practicing that will be sanctioned with death

• People who plan to make a coup d'etat against us will be crucified like in Ancient Rome, I think that's the one I like most of all

Now see this flag (Shows Zetaista flag) is synonymous already conquered the city and have to have respect

 **Television (Eggman):** Now you know what the new laws are to be able to live in this world

 **Television (Infinite):** if you disobey them, say goodbye to this world

 **Television (SrZ):** we see my subjects,

 _-The trio of evil comes out of the range of the camera and they laugh, then they leave the studio laughing-_

 _-The trio of evil has escaped-_

 **Cerina:** they left

 **Cameraman:** yes

 **Cerina:** tourism luck

 _-In the Capsule corporation-_

 **Videl:** those three that are created

 **Goku:** they do not respect anything

 **Vegeta:** I would like to have those 3 insects and give them their due

 **Piccolo:** but we can not throw ourselves like that anymore , you have to think about something

 **Roshi:** the only thing that can have those 3 subjects is he mafuba

 _-All are surprised-_

 **Goku:** but master Roshi that is very risky

 **Roshi:** but there is no Goku alternative

 _-Meanwhile in the trio's lair of evil-_

 **Eggman:** humans must be afraid

 **Infinite:** they must be desperate

 **SrZ:** for sure there will be some that will It will just create new laws, but will not have mercy with them

 **End of the** **chapter** 27

 **In this chapter he gave details about the death of the colonel and** **how they** **interviewed** **Mr.** **Satan, also he trio of the evil did published his new laws**

 **Why did Roshi mention Mafu** **ba even though that technique is very dangerous?**


	29. Chapter 28: surprise SrZ

\- After saying that, Master Roshi

 **Goku:** but master Roshi that is very risky

 **Roshi:** but there is no Goku alternative

 **Krillin:** but teacher died if he does

 **Roshi:** But there is no other alternative

 **Andrés** **:** What is mafuba?

 **Roshi:** Well basically a swirl of green color is created that if the enemy falls under that swirl it will be impossible to escape, no matter how powerful it is, and you have to make a great effort to catch it in an electronic thermos , waste vessel or another similar container and you need a paper amulet with which to seal the container, but in exchange for the user who is using the Mafuba will have to give his life

 **Gise:** That is very risky! Do not do it!

 **Roshi:** I 'm sorry, but the decision is made

-a puchetita comes up with an idea-

 **Puchetita:** I have an idea, but it is risky

 **Gohan:** What is Puchetita?

 **Puchetita:** that 2 or 3 people go to the lair of those 3 subjects and pretend to be their slaves and when they least expect them we steal the 7 dragon spheres and the 7 emeralds chaos

 **Gise:** You are crazy! That is too risky!

 **Puchetita:** You have some other idea Gise

 **Gise:** No, but that is literally suicide

 **Puchetita:** You're right in that Gise, but imagine if we manage to remove the 7 dragon spheres and the 7 emeralds chaos to those 3 subjects

 **Gise:** Well now that you say that, it would benefit us a lot

 **Goku:** but if they are going to do that, they will have to be watched by us

 **Puchetita:** I agree

 **Gise:** But who dare to go

 _-Then Auxnot, Otto,_ _Sonica_ _, and_ _Andres_ _took a step_ _back_ _-_

 **Gise:** Hey, just Puchetita and I will go to that and you?

 **Otto:** No thanks, I want to live

 **Puchetita** **:** Otto thinks about how many more innocent people have to die thanks to those 3 unfortunates

 **Otto:** But it's very risky, I do not want to have my neck cut

 **Gise:** think also that, if we manage to steal the 7 emerald chaos and the 7 dragon spheres , we will end this chaos, only that if we would have to be the most careful, respectful and if we make a mistake let them scold us , but it will be worth it

 **Sonic** **:** I agree with Gise

 **Auxnot:** I also

 **Puchetita:** All for humanity

 **Andrew:** I will accompany you

 **Otto:** good since

 **Gise:** I see that everyone agrees that we do this mission

 **Goku:** well then Vegeta and I will go near you, but hidden

 **Gise:** guys, it seems to them if we go to the lair of those unfortunates and pretend that we agree with their ideology in order to gain their trust and when they least expect it, we steal the 7 emerald chaos and the 7 dragon spheres

 **Sonic** **:** I think it's a good idea

\- _At the base of the trio of evil-_

 _-The 3 were in the living room-_

 **SrZ:** human beings must be trembling with fear at this moment

 **Eggman:** he must be praying for someone to save them

 **Infinite:** nonsense that is praying, since we eliminate those phenomena so it's useless

 **SrZ:** but if someone dares to reveal us, we kill him and closed case

\- _Then there is a silence for a few seconds-_

 **SrZ:** Do you think the Sonic team is still alive?

 **Infinite:** I doubt it, we annihilate them with our own hands

 **Eggman:** I do not even mention them, they must be in hell right now

 **SrZ:** Now that they say it is right, it is impossible that they have survived our attack

 _-After a few seconds of silence-_

 **Infinite:** Doctor, should not we go back to Mobius?

 **Eggman:** you're right Infinite, to put the control there

 **SrZ:** but someone has to stay here watching that no human being comes to reveal himself against us

 **Infinite:** So you stay here SrZ and watch that everything is in order

 **SrZ:** in agreement

 **Eggman:** go and look for the device that opens the SrZ portal

 **SrZ:** I'm back then

\- _SrZ goes to the room, opens the door-_

 **SrZ:** I will open the wardrobe

\- _SrZ opens the closet-_

 _-Then pick up the device that serves as a portal-_

 _-Then he goes to where is Infinite and Eggman-_

 _-Then the SrZ hands him the device that serves as a portal to Eggman-_

 **Eggman:** well Infinite let's go

 **Infinite:** We may be in Mobius for several days, but I know you can handle this planet on your own

 **SrZ:** Of course it will be a piece of cake

 **Eggman:** Let's go Infinite

-After that Eggman opens the portal-

\- After Infinite and Eggman enter and close the portal-

 **SrZ:** Well now I am against the world, but it does not matter since I am the most powerful being, nothing and nobody can stop me

 _-The SrZ accommodates_ in the living room and he starts to think-

 **SrZ:** (Will there be people who want to reveal despite showing that we are powerful? Will I have another family member of my parents' unfortunate to kill with my own hands? Those phenomena open really dead?)

 _-After that Gise's friends were_ _around_ _of_ _Goku holding hands-_

 **Goku:** I'll make everyone reach the den of those subjects, but since I say I do not agree with that plan, it's too risky

 **Gise:** But we have no other option Goku, but it is ideal without risking other lives

 **Goku:** Well, but do not do something that puts your lives at risk (An idea occurs to you) I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom

 _-Goku separates from Gise's group for a moment and looks for Master Roshi-_

 _-After walking a few seconds in the capsule corporation, see Roshi sitting in a chair thinking-_

 **Roshi:** (Will it be that neither Goku can against those 3 subjects?)

 _-But in that Goku takes it out of his thoughts-_

 **Goku:** Master Roshi

 _-Roshi just scares-_

 **Roshi:** Ah Goku make me afraid , what did you mean?

 **Goku:** who has left these young people into the lair of these 3 subjects but when least expect usare the Mafuba against them in order to finally end this nightmare

 **Roshi:** It seems to me a very good idea and you impress me since you only think about battling with the enemy no matter how strong and dangerous it can be

 **Goku:** I know how to master it since this is a life or death decision

 **Roshi:** I see only that let me make a paper amulet to prevent them from leaving

 **Goku:** It `s Ok. teacher

 _-Roshi start a_ _page, after searching find several_ _pages, grab a_ _page_ _and_ _also_ _scissors,_ _after_ _that cut the_ _page_ _to leave_ _roughly the size of a paper amulet, after that grabs amarker_ _and writes this:_ 悪 の 封印 (seal of evil)

 **Roshi:** Ten Goku the paper amulet to end this once and for all

 _-The Master Roshi gives the paper amulet to Goku_

 **Goku:** I will use this very carefully

 **Roshi:** Oh and, by the way

 _-The master_ _Roshi_ _takes out a mini stone vessel that he took with_ _him_ _and gives it to Goku-_

 **Roshi:** I brought it because I thought to use the mafuba, but I am aware that it would have cost me my life, but I see your Goku you want to use the mafuba against those 3 subjects and I know that it will not take much vital energy and you will have success and that this nightmare comes to an end

 **Goku:** I promise to kill those subjects

 _-After that Goku returns with Gise's group-_

 _-All the group of Gise make a_ _circle_ _and_ _Sónica_ _is holding the left hand of Goku and_ _Andrés_ _of the right hand-_

 **Goku:** Everyone is ready

 **The whole group of Gise:** Yes!

 **Goku:** Well here we go

 _-While with the SrZ-_

 _-The SrZ was training outside the cabin to better control his powers-_

 _-The SrZ was throwing_ _bursts_ _of_ _energy_ _at random, some hit the_ _trees_ _that were around the hut and others went straight to heaven-_

 **SrZ:** I already have good control of my powers, but I know that I can give more , much more , soon not only the city Z was under my power, but everyone ( Laughs )

 **SrZ:** But what is Eggman and Infinite doing right now? well it does not matter, I can control this world without the need of those 2

 _-In the_ _capsule_ _corporation_ _-_

 _-Goku was in a state of concentration looking for the trio ki of evil-_

 _\- After looking for a few seconds he finds a_ _monstrous_ _ki_ _,_ _but not as much as when he battles with the trio of evil -_

 **Goku:** (How strange, there should be 3 Kis, but I only find one)

 _-after that Goku and Gise group teleport to where_ _is_ _the SrZ-_

 _-Goku and Gise's group appear_ _behind_ _SrZ-_

 **Gise:** (Oh my brother is training)

 **Otto:** (It looks scary)

 **Goku:** (I'll rise to heaven and when I least expect it I'll catch it with the mafuba)

 _-Goku rises to heaven-_

 **Sonic** **:** Goku...

 _-The SrZ turns around-_

 **SrZ:** Well you brats Who are you to be in the lair of the evil trio? Now for your insolence I will eliminate you all

 **Puchetita:** Do not wait SrZ we come because we admire it

 **SrZ:** ( surprised ) Really ?!

 **Auxnot:** Yes, since you ... you will change this world for the better (which is what I say)

 **Andrés** **:** You will make a better world

 **Gise:** We come to help you make a better world

 **SrZ:** Oh wow I feel flattered by it, keep telling me how I knew my and my minions Eggman and Infinite

 **Gise:** Well it was on television ...

 **Goku:** (now or never)

 _-Goku descends-_

-Then Goku gets a little closer to SrZ, after that he takes out the paper amulet and the mini stone vessel, then opens the missing vessel-

-Goku looks seriously at SrZ-

 **SrZ:** You've all liked him, I think I will give them one continent to each of you as they have been the only ones who have been in favor of my ideas

 _-All celebrate (with sarcasm) (except SrZ) -_

 _-Then Goku speaks-_

 **Goku:** Go apart!

 _-All Gise's group departs from SrZ immediately-_

 **SrZ:** ( turns to see Goku) YOU ?! How is it possible?! It is supposed to be dead!

 **Goku:** This is for all the innocent people you murdered, Bulma's parents, Bulma and especially MILK !

 **SrZ:** I want to see that, but this time I'll make sure you die

 _-After that, SrZ approaches_ _Goku,_ _but Goku extends his hands forward and says-_

 **Goku:** Mafuba!

 _-After that a green swirl is created and immediately the SrZ is caught by the green swirl-_

 **SrZ:** What is this?! Get me out of this damn thing !

 **Goku:** This is your order SrZ

 _-Then you hear screams of despair from SrZ and Goku makes a great effort to lock up SrZ_ _in the stone vessel to SrZ-_

 **SrZ:** (In total despair) YOU MAY HAVE OVERCOME ME , BUT EGGMAN AND INFINITE BY SEEING THAT I'M NOT LOOKING FOR ME AND FREE ME FROM WHAT THIS IS! I PROMISE TO COME TO ME AND ASSASSIN YOUR CHILDREN! YOU WILL ALREADY SEE HAIRS STOPPED SON OF A WHORE! I CURSE YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!

 _-With this, SrZ is locked in the mini miss vessel and immediately Goku puts the plug and the paper amulet on him-_

 **Goku:** Ready with this we eliminate one of the three

 **Gise:** (Looking at the lost vessel) I did not want my brother to have that ending, but he looked for it

 **Sonic** **:** If we have eliminated one

 **Andrés** **:** I can not believe he created it

 **Puchetita:** Now let's go to the cabin

 _-Goku grabs the stone vessel and puts it in his pocket and then they enter the cabin-_

 _-Then all begin to search the house for the 7 dragon spheres and the 7 emeralds of chaos-_

 _-All people look like crazy and nothing-_

 _-But Puchetita enters the bedroom-_

 _-After seeing the bed, go to the closet-_

 _-Puchetita opens the closet and finds what they are looking for-_

 **Puchetita:** (Excited) I found the 7 dragon spheres and the 7 emeralds chaos!

 **All (Less puchetita):** What?!

 _-All of them run to where Puchetita is-_

 _-All were with their mouths open-_

 **Andrés** **:** The game is over to those bastards

 **Goku:** (See the dragon spheres ) The bad that the spheres are made of stone, that means that open that to wait more time to be able to finish this once and for all

 **Otto:** But look at the good side Goku, eliminate us to SrZ and find the 7 emerald chaos and the 7 dragon spheres

 **Gise:** Let's go back to the capsule corporation

 _-Otto,_ _Andrés_ _,_ _Sónica_ _and Puchetita have the 7 emerald chaos-_

 _-Otto,_ _Andrés_ _,_ _Sónica_ _has 2 and Puchetita 1-_

 _-Auxnot has 4_ _dragon_ _spheres_ _and Gise 3-_

 _-All make a circle and then Goku teleports them to the capsule corporation-_

-After that, the rest of the Z warriors see Goku and the group of Gise-

 **Gohan:** How was your father? (Go to Gise's group) It has the 7 Dragon Spheres ! and those weird objects must be the 7 emerald chaos

 **Gise:** effectively

 **Goku:** Pity that the dragon spheres they 're still stone, but when they get back to normal those villains will fall

 _-All celebrate-_

 **Piccolo** **:** But you have to put them in a safe place

 **Goten:** That stone vessel are the 3 subjects

 **Goku:** There 's only SrZ

 **Goten:** Why?

 **Goku:** The other 2 were not and I do not decree their Kis in the same way

 **Trunks:** But at least one has fallen

 **Vegeta:** You impress me Kakaroto showed that insect who commands

 _-Then Vegeta grabs the 7 Dragon Balls and the 7 Chaos Emeralds in a security box that requires a password to open-_

 _-After that Gohan puts the mini stone vessel on a table and writes on one_ _page_ _this:_ こ こ か ら ゼ ー タ さ ん ん に 触 れ な い で く だ さ い (do not touch because here is the Lord Zeta) to warn that there is one enemy in defeat

 _-Then that's Goten and Trunks boast seeing the vessel_

 **Trunks:** You gave us a good beating before but Mr. Goku put you in your place

 **Goten:** (Razz to the vessel)'re strong but my dad is stronger than your SRZ, put you in your place safe you must sneak around lamenting

 **Trunks:** Now, who is the weak one ?

 **Goten:** You give me pity SrZ

 **End of chapter 28**

 **In this chapter Infinite and Eggman went to Mobius and left SrZ alone.** **The SRZ was training a little but not** **the arrival of Gise's** **friends** **waited** **and when** you **least expect Goku use the Mafuba to** **enclose the SRZ in a stone basin and** **so** **defeating him**

 **After that they entered the cabin and** **retrieved** **the 7 emerald chaos and the 7 dragon spheres**

 **All the Z warriors were happy that they already** **had** **back the 7 dragon spheres and they** **had** **7 other new objects for them and they are nothing** **more** **or less than the 7 emerald chaos**

 **Then Vegeta kept the 7 dragon spheres and the 7 emeralds chaos in a safe**

 **Gohan puts the mini stone vase on a table and with an announcement**

 **And Goten and Trunks say things to the vessel where** **SrZ** **is** **locked**

 **But**

 **How will Infinite and Eggman react when they see that their ally SrZ has disappeared without a trace?**

 **Discover it**


End file.
